Ba Sing Se: City of love
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Zuko made a mistake trusting Jet. Now his life is in danger, because the boy as an unhealthy obsession with him. But, Sokka has strange dreams that lead him to Zuko's rescue. Their relationship grows as they help the avatar. Mpreg, yaoi, SokkaxZuko
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Avatar fic, and I am really worried. I hope this doesn't suck. In Zuko's POV and Sokka's POV

Couples: Mainly SokkaxZuko, but also JetxZuko

Warnings: Yaoi, M-preg, and language

Chapter 1: Secrets 

**Zuko's POV**

It's morning and I'm working in the tea shop with Uncle, still worried that maybe someone is on to us. I don't like working in this damn tea shop, actually I don't like being here at all. Uncle is always trying to get me to look on the bright side of things. I pour a customer another cup of tea, before heading back to the kitchen were Uncle is.

"You look exhausted." He points out, I just roll my eyes.

"I'm sick of working here." I say plainly.

"Well maybe a cup of tea will make you feel better. You look positively pale, and tiered." The old man says in his caring voice.

"I'm sick of tea, and I sure as hell don't feel like drinking it." I snap back. I brush my fingertips over my forehead, I have a headache. I close my eyes taking in a deep breath, and when I open my eyes again the room seems to spin. And then it came over me, I turn and throw up in the sink behind me. I let out a moan, that wave of nausea came out of no were.

"Are you ok?" Uncle ask, I glare at him.

"What do you think?"

"You should go home, and rest." He suggests and I waste not time doing as I was told. I take off my apron, and head out of the shop. "Get better soon." Uncle calls from behind me. I walk to our home here slowly. During the walk to more waves of nausea came over me, and I had the strange feeling of being watched. I shrug the feeling of though. I lay down the minute I reach the little hut we call 'home'.

I feel better now that I'm not moving, and soon my eyelids become heavy. I drift of to sleep, I don't know why I'm so tiered.

_I am on a boat, a familiar boat. Yes it was the boat me and Uncle took to get to Ba Sing Se. I wasn't with Uncle though, I was with Jet. A boy I met on the boat, someone my own age. I don't remember the last time I talked to someone my own age._

_So I was glade to help with the boys little plane, and I found it amusing too. Though I could always feel his eyes on me. It bothered me, I thought maybe he knew. Knew that I am a firebender, but I soon found out that wasn't the reason for him eyeing me. No, Jet was taking in my features, and there was lust in his eyes. When I had noticed this, I almost blushed. But, of course didn't. I would never let myself do that._

_We were alone, his other little friends had gone of to sleep. The moon was bright and the stars were all visible. I listen to the sound of the sea, a sound that I was use to. One thing my Uncle didn't know, and that I wish to keep secret form him, is my attraction to males. Maybe it was all those years on the sea with other men that turned me. But, either way I do not find women appealing at all, sometimes I find them annoying. It's not that I wouldn't talk to one or something, I just don't see myself in a relationship with one._

_It was quit, and out of the corner of my eye I could see the little twig being moved around by Jet's lips. The boy then laid back and stretched out letting a sigh escape his lips._

"_Did it hurt badly?" He asks, I stare at him in confusion. "When you got that scare." He points out only making eye contact for a split second._

"_Yes…a lot." I explain, thinking back to the day my father gave it to me .The dishonor hurt more then the injury itself._

"_They are a cruel people." He says venom in his voice. I say nothing back, and just look out over the ocean. Then his hand touched mine, I look at the boy next to me. Our eyes hold each other, and I didn't even notice that we had moved into a kiss. I didn't pull away, after all it's been long since I've had any kind of pleasure. And I never had the chance to do anything with someone my own age. I wasn't going to protes. He wasn't half bad looking, and hormones can be a bitch sometimes._

_Jet pulls away, our lips still close. "Who ever did this—" He touches my scare—" to a face like yours should be killed." He whispers, this is the first complement I've ever gotten on my looks. I never tough myself handsome, and never really cared that much about it._

_We kiss again, and that kiss soon turns into more….._

"Zuko." I open my eyes to see Uncle looking down at me. "How are you feeling?" He asks. I look out the window and notice it was dark out. I must have slept for a long time.

"Better." I mumble, sitting up in the bed.

"That's good, but you should stay in bed. I'll make you some tea." He explains getting up. I don't say anything just look out the window, remembering the dream I had just had. Shame came over me as I look in the direction of my Uncle. Would he look at me any different? I tell myself to stop thinking about this. I sound like some stupid teenage girl.

I take the cup of tea that Uncle offered me, and take a sip.

**Sokka's POV**

"What is wrong with these people!" I yell out to anyone who cares to listen. Of course no one dose. I sigh, this city is weird, and I don't like it here. Everyone is going about their business. Katara is combing her hair, Toph is eating, and Aang is out looking for Appa.

I sigh and rest against a wall. It's so boring here. Momo comes up to me yawning and makes himself comfy on my lap. "You know maybe tonight we could go see a play or something. Have some fun, it's boring just sitting in the house." Katara points out.

"Oh yeah a play, what fun." Toph says sarcastically. Katara feels kinda sorry for saying what she did, since Toph wouldn't be able to see the play.

"Well, we'll find something to do. I mean you don't want to be stuck in here all day do you?" Katara asks.

"No not really." Toph answers back. The girls then get into a conversation. Katara names all the things they could do, and Toph shoots down everyone of her ideas. Not wanting to hear them argue, I push Momo off of me and head out.

"Where are you going?" Katara asks me.

"Just ganna take a walk." I say leaving the house. I walk around taking in all the sights. I sigh it really is boring here. I was hoping to get in and out of this city fast. Just tell the king what I wanted to and then get out of here. But no, there are a bunch of crazy people here that have to make everything complicated.

I go around to places I would think girls would hang out. I wouldn't mind picking up a nice girl, after all I'm quite the ladies man. Traveling around with the avatar has made starting a relationship hard though. I'd like to meet someone, to get my mind off of other things. But….I don't know. I still have feeling for other girls, so maybe I shouldn't.

Aw who cares, I'm a guy! I'm not ganna make this to complicated, I'm going to go pick me up a hot chick!

After about an hour I reach the house we are staying at. Aang and the others are in there. "Sokka there you are, we picked something to do." Katara announces.

"We're ganna try a restaurant, see how traditional Ba Sing Se food taste like!" Aang says happily. It was a good idea, and we head out to look for a nice restaurant. I'm hungry anyway. Once Katara finds a nice restaurant we go in, and take a seat.

"It's beautifully decorated." My sister says in awe.

"Who cares, the food better be good." Toph says, Katara reads the menu to the blind girl. I've never been in such a fancy place, I pick up the menu too and look at what they got. My earlier hopes of finding a hot chick didn't work out. I did find one, but her older much stronger then me brother kicked my ass for even flirting with her.

There aren't that many good looking girls here, in my opinion anyway. Maybe it's cause they all were to much make up or something. But now I'm going to concentrate on food. A couple of minutes later a waitress comes up to us. For once a girl who's not wearing that horrible make up. She's cute too, hairs kinda short but cute none the less.

She asks us what we'd like to have, in a soft voice. We all tell her and when she walks away, Katara's eyes follow her.

"Toph you should have seen our waiter, he's so cute." I could hear her whisper to the blind girl.

"He sounds like a pussy." Toph point s out. I only look at them stunned, waiter? "Ew! Gross, no way!" I accidentally yell out. Aang Katara and Toph stare at me.

"What's your problem?' She asks. The waiter comes back with our drinks, and I take another close look at 'him'. It is a boy! And I said, or thought he was cute! For the rest of the evening I say nothing. Toph seemed happy that I wasn't talking, and made endless jokes about me shutting up for once.

But every time I see the waiter I can't help but think, he's cute. What is wrong with me!

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Please tell me in a review, thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewd!

Chapter 2: Surprises

**Zuko's POV**

I've been getting sick every morning. So Uncle has the tea shop to himself till I feel good enough to come and help around noon. I don't know what's going on, but getting sick every morning isn't fun. I want it to stop. What kind of strange stomach flu dose that anyway? I get irritated at my problem and pull myself out of bed. I'm going to go to the tea shop. I tell myself, and start heading for the door.

The second I touch the door knob, nausea over takes me and I head to the bathroom. After wards I go back to lie down. I look out the window it's a sunny day. My eye catches some movement, and I sit up in my bed. I look around outside, I swear I saw something. Then the strange feeling of being watched comes over me. I shake, I've been getting this feeling a lot.

I get out of bed again, not feeling comfortable in the little hut I head to the tea shop. At least uncle will be there, I won't feel so paranoid around him. I make it there, though I still don't feel very well. Uncle spots me.

"Zuko, why are you here so early. You should stay in bed till at least noon." He tells me, helping me to the back kitchen. I wobble a little while walking. What is wrong with me? I sit down on a stole.

"You shouldn't be here." Uncle repeats handing me a cup of water. I just take it, not feeling up to arguing, and not wanting to tell him that I was uneasy at the house alone. I'm being childish. I tell myself as I down the whole glass of water in one gulp. There is nothing to be worried about. No one as a clue that we are firbenders, and no one is watching me.

"I'm fine now Uncle. It's not as bad as it has been the other four days." I tell him, taking my apron and putting it on. The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I even forgot about my paranoia. Till it came back the next day.

Once again alone, I feel eyes on me. I pull the covers of the bed close to my chin, as if this would shield me. Then another wave of sickness came over me and I throw up in a bucket next to my bed. Today it was very bad, and I don't think I could even walk with out getting sick. Though this didn't stop me from trying. At noon I get up to head to the tea shop. Though I wasn't completely well yet.

On my way there I get dizzy, and the sickening feeling starts to grow. I stumble and fall, only to feel someone catch me. I have no time to look at who it was, as I empty out my stomach on the ground next to their shoes. I could hear the person sigh, as if relieved that I hadn't puked on their shoes.

"You shouldn't be out if you are sick." Came a very familiar voice. I panic, the avatar is near, he as to be. I don't left my head, and say nothing, just slowly pull myself out of the arms of the avatars male friend. Sokka I think was his name. I'm careful to make sure he doesn't see my face. I turn and start to head back to the hut. But I get dizzy again and fall to my knees. Curse this strange sickness.

Light foot steps come up behind me, a hand rests on my shoulder. "I'll help you home if you like."

"No." I say in a low voice, hoping the boy won't recognize it. I push him away from me, and walk fast in the direction of my home. This time I manage to make it there without incident.

**Sokka's POV**

I watch the boy walk off. There was something familiar about him, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrug it off and keep walking. I don't know why I decided to take a walk in this part of the city. Guess I was tiered of the same old scenery over in the neighborhood were our house is.

Once I spot some shady looking people I turn around. Maybe this isn't the best place to take a walk. I really just wanted to get out of the house. I can only stand being around the girls and Aang for so long before it starts to bug me. Or before Toph starts cracking jokes.

I look behind me again, thinking about the boy I had just run into. Still wondering what was so familiar about him. Oh who cares, he had a nice ass though. I stop in my tracks. Did I just think that? I shake my head, and keep walking. That just now, it never happened. Why would I think another guys butt is hot? I wouldn't exactly, so it only makes sense that I never thought that in the first place.

My head starts to hurt. I'm confusing myself. I keep walking until I'm out of the bad part of the city, and back to the place were we are staying. I sit down in a corner.

"Once again our loud mouth is utterly quite." Toph muses. "What's up with you? You're acting like….like Katara for gods sake! It's boring, it's hard to make jokes when you give me no material!" My sister glares at the blind girl, who knew she was in the room.

"She's right though Sokka, is there something on your mind?" My sister asks sweetly.

"No, I don't know. Maybe being in a city this big changes me." I say shrugging. It felt like something is bothering me for some reason. Though I couldn't tell you exactly what it is.

"Maybe it's the air." Aang points out, the girls look at him. "What it's not as clean as….other air…." Aang tries to explain. The rest of the night the others talked to themselves, I left myself out of their conversations though. Just wasn't in the mood for talking. I think back to that boy from this after noon. It still bothered me, he seems for familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Maybe that's why I'm not so talkative right know.

Later on in the night Aang and Katara go to bed, and it's just me Toph and Momo. "I knew you all would get sick of this city. It's all wonderful when you first come in, but after that…bah." The girl explains. I don't say anything, looking at the moon outside. It was full tonight, and it brought back sweet and sad memories.

"What is wrong with you? I can't tell if you are pouting or just being quite." Toph says aggravated.

"It's nothing really, don't know why you're getting so worried." I tell her.

"You're the only person I can really have fun with. It's boring without your stupidity." She says getting up. "Goodnight." She yawns and heads to her bed. I follow not to long after.

_It was all blue and white in this place. I'm standing on a bridge, the water under me is covered over by fog. Two fish one black one white jump out, and the out line of the full moon could hardly be seen. Then I see her face refleced in the foggy watert, I turn around._

_I don't see her just feel lips pressed against mine. It must be her right? She's the one kissing me right? I relax, the lips were heavenly soft and warm, something rare in such a cold climate. I left up my hand to touch her cheek. But when I do it's different. One part soft the other felt…I don't know how to say it…hard I suppose is the best way to say it. I pull back to look at who I was locking lips with….._

"_Zuko?"_

"Aahhhhhhhhh!" I jolt up from my bed, and scream at the top of my lungs. What the hell? Where the hell….that dream was fucking random. And disturbing…..yet strangely appealing. Aw gross I can't let myself think like that. Especially about a male firebender!

"What's all the screaming about Sokka?" Aang asks me rubbing his eyes. Katara also looked at me, Toph was sitting up in her bed.

"Sorry." I laugh nervously. "Just a nightmare." I pull the covers back over me, and the rest do the same. I don't go back to sleep though, I just lay here with my eyes wide open.

"Why did I dream that? And about him of all people." I whisper to myself, before forcing my eyes to shut and go to sleep.

**Zuko's POV**

I moan feeling queasy. I roll over in my bed, and then drag myself to the bathroom. This is really starting to piss me off. Why the hell am I getting sick like this every morning? I wait for the nausea to get worse, and once it dose I let everything out.

Uncle walks in behind me, today he doesn't have to go to the tea shop. "Maybe we should see a doctor. This isn't normal."

"No it's just a stomach flu, I'll get over it." I reassure him.

"Zuko…this is not like any flu I've ever seen." He points out, I groan. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're pregnant." Uncle some what laughs at the statement. But I freeze.

"Why would you say that?" I turn to face my Uncle, raising an eyebrow.

"It was just a joke, Zuko. I mean it is strange that you only seem to get sick in the morning. And it could just be my imagination, but you've been eating more the last past days." The old man chuckles. I look at myself in the mirror, and wash my face before going back to lay down.

Why did that statement about being pregnant bother me so? Maybe it's just the guilt of not telling Uncle about my sexual orientation. Yeah that's most likely the reason. I sigh and close my eyes, the sun wasn't even all the way up. The sickness as been coming earlier and earlier, interrupting my sleep.

"I'm going to go out, and buy something." Uncle announces about an hour later from my morning episode. "Do you think you'll be fine by yourself." He asks, I had thrown up three other times already. Today isn't starting out good.

"Yeah." I tell him, he nods and leaves. I shut my eyes again, just dozing not really sleeping. Then I hear something, like foot steps. I open my eyes and look around the room. I get up with caution. "Uncle?" I almost whisper.

I was about to turn and look behind me, when arms captured me. A hand comes up to cover my mouth, and I'm dragged back to the bed. I'm forced down on the bed, the hand never leaving my mouth. My attacker comes into view, and my eyes widen. The boy smiles down at me, the twig in his mouth twitches because of the action.

"Long time no see."

* * *

A/N: Not my best cliffhanger ever, but it is one. Hope you liked this chapter, I'll have the next one up soon. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meetings

**Zuko's POV**

"You know I've been watching you." Jet says. His face has fake concern written all over it. "You've been getting sick a lot."

"What dose it matter to you?" I snap at him.

"It doesn't, really." He explains shrugging. "What dose matter though is that I have good reason to believe you are a firbender." He grins at me, my face has shock painted on it for a split second.

"Why would you think that?" I ask him. I get no answer. Jet only roughly presses his lips to mine. He forces his tongue down my throat, I almost choke. He grabs my hips and flips me over; pushing me into the mattress. Which doesn't provide much cushion.

"You know what's coming. Try and stop me. I'm sure you are capable." He taunts me, obviously expecting me to use firebendeing to get him away. Now if I wanted to I could get him off me even without bending. But, I don't particularly want him off me. I like the rough treatment, and last time we were together it was mind blowing. But, then I remember Uncle could be coming back any minute. A wave of guilt comes over me. Even being like this in our 'home' made me feel like I'm disrespecting him. I force Jet off. We struggle for a minute, but I over power him enough to get him off.

"Get out." I hiss, kicking him in the stomach. He falls off the bed, holing his middle. "I don't know what gave you the idea that I'm a firbender but I'm not!" I snap at the boy, who only seems to be studying me. I could hear foot steps, and I glare harshly at Jet. I was about to just throw him out the window myself. But he gets up and shows himself out

"I'll be back." He promises. Only a couple of minutes later Uncle opens the door, the same one Jet just walked out of. He doesn't say anything about seeing someone leave. And he comes to my bed side I don't look at the old man, feeling kind of dirty.

"Zuko I got you something." He says, I look up . "It's some drink that might help you with your stomach problems." He explains kindly.

"I think I'll take a little nap." I say pulling the cover over me.

"That's a good idea. You need your rest. Sleep well."

_I was in a dark room. My sister is with me. We're both children. She stands up, hands behind her back. She walks around me in a circle proudly._

"_You know Zuzu, Father will always love me best. You just can't keep up with me." She laughs. I watch her circle around me, I get mad at her. Why? Am I mad because she tells the truth? The truth is a hard thing to except._

"_Mother says Father loves us both the same." I tell her in my defense._

"_Mother only wants to make you feel better. You don't really believe her do you?" My sister ask. I lower my head. She stops in front of me. She lefts my head, so I look at her._

"_After all, Why would he love a mutant like you. Did you ever ask yourself why you aren't as good as me?" I glare at her. "It's because most of your energy goes to keep your body alive. Why? Cause, you're a freak! You're not normal!" She yells at me. "That's why Father could never love you!"_

"_Shut up Azula! You always lie!" I tell her, and run into the darkness of this place. I keep running, I don't see my sister anymore when I look back. But when I look ahead again, my mother comes into view. I run into her waiting arms. She hugs me close._

"_Zuko you are special. Your Father loves you, I love you. Don't let Azula's teasing get to you." She explains. She pulls back and pets my hair. I can't help but smile, when I notice her smiling at me. She kisses me on the forehead. "You may not be as good in firebending as your sister. But, never forget, Zuko…you are _special…_"_

_With that my mother fades away into the darkness._

I open my eyes. I don't know why, but I just woke up after that dream. I hear Uncle in the kitchen, cooking. It must be around lunch time. I get out of my bed, and offer to help him out. He tells me to just sit down and take it easy. I sit at the table, and when foods done Uncle puts it into some bowls. He gave me way more then himself. I look at him questioningly.

"You need to eat, help you get well." He explains. I tell him it's not necessary, and we get into a short argument. In the end Uncle wins of course.

After lunch, we play that stupid board game he always plays. Like always he wins. The whole day I couldn't help but think about two things. What is it that Jet knows? How did he come to the conclusion that we are firbenders? Was it the tea incident? And what was up with my dream? Did it have meaning to it?

When it was evening Uncle wanted me to drink what he had bought. He had said it would help with my stomach, so I didn't turn it down. It was a small bottle, and I was supposed to drink it all. It tasted very bitter.

**Sokko's POV**

The whole day I spent with the others. I was acting a little more like I usually do. Which seemed to make Toph happy, cause she could make fun of me half the time. The day wasn't so bad, though every once in a while I would think back on the dream I had last night. What was up with that? That was some weird shit, I think. I mean why would I dream about a guy? And then I dream about Zuko!

Why couldn't I dream of Aang? That would have been less disturbing. I could have just dreamt about him, cause I'm around him so much. It could have been explained away easier then the whole Zuko thing.

I try not to let it bug me to much though. I mean other then that I was in a good mood today. I even over looked all the weirdness of this city. Now we are heading back home. I guess we went mostly site seeing together. I mean since we have to be here a whole moth, why not enjoy it right? We eat dinner, and after that I entertain myself. I was carving something, Katara and Aang were talking. I don't know what Toph was doing, and I didn't care. Cause I was happy, just day dreaming and carving away.

After awhile, I mindlessly chip away the wood. Not really paying attention to what I'm doing. My mind wonders to the thought of the Fire Nation prince. I look at the piece of wood I'm carving, but don't really see it. I just think about the prince.

I wonder what he's doing. I think to myself, other thoughts come up, and they somewhat disturbed me. I shake my head, and grumble. Why the hell am I thinking about that bastard anyway? I put my knife away and look at what I had carved. I get angry and throw it out the window. I had carved an image of the prince. Ok it was a pretty lopsided sorry image, but it was him damnit!

I go to bed, and pray I don't have any strange dreams.

I wake up happy and refreshed the next morning. I had no dreams. And if I did dream then I don't remember it. I stretch, and wash up before putting on some cloths. I think I'll take me a walk this morning. After all it was beautiful outside. Yup! I have a feeling today's going to be a good day!

"That's a rip off!" Came a yell from inside the store I just so happened to be browsing in. The voice sounded familiar though.

"It's a very fine herbal medicine. It doesn't come cheap." Answers the snooty sounding vender. I've noticed that a lot of times they'll raise the prices if they think you're poor and desperate. I've had it happen to me a lot. Obviously I look poor and desperate. Not saying that I have a lot of money to throw around, but come on let me have my dignity!

"Yeah well you sold it to my Uncle just yesterday, for cheaper!" I look around the corner, to see the two people arguing. I could only see the young man's back. Then a light bulb clicks, he's the same boy who almost puked on my shoes. The one that seemed so familiar.

"Oh that nice old man was your Uncle? Well he was politer, and more dignified then you." The man insulted the boy. The teen slams his fist on the counter.

"I don't need someone like you to judge me." He snorts out. Then turns for the door. I could only see a little of the side of his face. I go up to the owner of the shop. I look at the bottle that the guy wanted to buy.

"I'll take it how much?" I ask.

"For you? One gold peace." He says grinning. I look at the small bottle, it wasn't worth that much, and I didn't have that much on me. I take out three silver pieces.

"This enough?"

"I guess it'll do. I don't sell much of these anyway." He says. "I wonder if the young man has a pregnant wife." The vender muses. I take the bottle, ignoring the last statement. I say thank you and run outside. I don't know why I did it. Maybe to give me an excuse to talk to the guy, cause it was really bothering me about how familiar he seemed. I run out looking for the back of the head I knew so well.

I see him, a little bit down the street. He tips over a little while walking. It reminds me off the first time I saw the boy. I run to him. Everyone seemed to stare at the boy, who wasn't walking straight at all. He falls over, and I reach him just in time. I catch him again.

"Hey, you all right?" I ask.

"The boy stiffens. Maybe he knows me, because he acted the same way last time. Then, was he not showing me his face on purpose? He did the same never turning around to meet my face; he thanks me. He walks away, I grab his arm

He pulls it roughly. "Hey wait….I got something for you." I don't know why my voice sounded so small. I put the bottle in his hand. He takes it and looks at it.

"I don't need your charity." He says with some venom in his voice.

"Well….it just seemed like you wanted it. And the guy really jacked up the price…it wasn't fair." I say shyly. I don't know why I was acting this way. He puts the little bottle in his pocket.

"Th..." He doesn't finish the word, and just sighs. He starts to walk again. I stop him again.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I say out front. He doesn't answer, he just stays still. He must have met me. "I mean I bumped into you a day or two ago. But, I mean have we met before that?" Still no answer, but this time he tries to slip his arm out of my grasp. I couldn't help myself, I hold on tighter and get up the courage to turn the boy around…..

A/n: Oh this cliff hanger I like more. Please review, ok?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New discoveries

**Zuko's POV**

Why dose the boy have to be such an idiot, a nosie idiot at that. The Avatar's companion turns me around. I tug my arm from his grasp after giving him a death glare. I turn to walk away, should he follow then ….A wave of nausea comes over me, and I get dizzy. Damn this mysterious sickness. I tip to my right side, and I feel arms around me.

The water tribe boy holds on tight to me, and he's not letting go. "What are you doing here?" He questions, I glare at him.

Waiting for the sick feeling to pass before I speak. "We are no longer enemies so what dose it matter to you?" I snap out at the boy. He looks hard at me, still holding on to me.

"Like I could trust your word. The fi—"

"Shut up!" I yell at the boy before he says something that may blow my cover. I warm up my hands and press them against his stomach. At feeling the warmth he jumps. His grip loosened on me, but then tighten just as quickly.

"You wouldn't." He smirks at me. "I think I have some questions for you." He says pulling me along in the street.

"Let me go you ape! I don't have to tell you shit! Let me the fuck go, or you'll have no more arms!" I yell out, causing people to look at us strange. I was so not in the mood for this! I take the younger boys arm and flip him on his back. Now that my hand is free I can leave. Or so I thought. I feel him grab my ankle. I stomp on his hand, with my other foot but he holds on. Then he pulls so I land on my ass next to him. A lot of people stopped and looked at us. He practically climbs ontop of me, and holds me down. I struggle, and lift my bottom half of my body enough to land a kick on the back of his head.

This didn't seem to effect him, figures. "Well you come peacefully now?" He asks me. I spit on his face. "Aw gross! That is just nasty!" He says wiping at his face. I take this chance to push him of off me and run.

"Well you give it up and leave me the hell alone!" I yell when I get jumped on. I don't fall just stumble because of the extra weight.

"No you owe me!"

I try to pull the water tribe boy off me, he holds on tight. His legs and arms wrapped around me, this must look very odd to others. "How do I owe you?" I hiss out.

"Well, one; you've made helping Aang a living hell. Two; I bought you that medicine."

"I didn't ask you to. I owe you nothing, get off of me."

"Not till I get some answers." We glare at each other, I get very angry. I circulate heat all over my body. See how long he can hold on once I get too hot to touch. It's subtle, and no one will notice that I'm bending.

"Ow ow!" The teen yells, flying off of me, and blowing on his hands; which are now red. I smirk and walk off calmly into a big crowd. He won't be able to find me again, at least I don't hope.

I went back to uncle. He was waiting for me in the tea shop. "Did you find the shop?" He asks. I nod and go to get my apron, and help him out. The potion whatever it was, work beautifully. Though it didn't completely get rid of the feeling of sickness, I haven't once thrown up today. Which I find good, because I can come to the shop and work. Instead of sitting at home in the morning waiting for my sickness to pass.

Though the peace and relaxing atmosphere of the tea shop was soon interrupted. The water tribe teen burst though the doors, panting and huffing. He points a finger at me, but it soon drops. And he sits down, taking in deep breaths. I go up to him, seeing as I am working.

"What some tea?" I ask seeing as it is my job after all.

"Yeah that be great. Give me the cheapest you have." He says trying to catch his breath. I go to tell uncle the order. The old man looks out of the door way, to see the customer.

"A friend of the avatars. What a coincidence he came into this shop." He says cheerfully.

"No coincidence, he stalked me." I explain taking the tea and bringing it out to the boy. "Here." I announce putting the tea on the table, and then turn to leave. There weren't that many people in the shop at the moment. Seeing as it's morning, we get busier later on in the day. I walk , wanting to go to the back room and take a little brake, but was stopped.

"So why are you in Ba Sing Se?" The water tribe boy questions, and takes a sip of his tea.

"It's none of your concern." I tell him coldly.

"You said you're no longer our enemy? So like then why are you here? I find it hard to believe this just happened by chance." The teen muses.

"Believe what you want." I say plainly, and walk off as another customer calls me over.

**Sokko's POV**

I don't trust the little prince. I don't buy that this is all by coincidence. What's probably going on is, that there are Firbenders slowly slipping into the general population. Once the time is right they'll attack. I'll keep an eye on the prince make sure he doesn't do anything fishy. After all I could be the only hope this, oblivious little city has. Man this tea is good!

I finish my tea, pay and leave. They seem to be acting normal enough, but firbenders can be sneaky. I walk back home; remembering my path, so I can come back to see what Zuko is doing—I mean the firebenders are planing. I won't alarm the others by telling them about it. At least not till I get some more information, on this whole thing.

"So Sokka where were you all day?" Toph questions me the next day, when I come in at nine o'clock at night.

"No where." I tell her, like it's any of her business anyway. I spent the whole day following Zuko's every move—I mean making sure the Fire Nation wasn't plotting take over.

"Well the next time you go no where get some fruit while you're out." Katara chimes in. I go to sit down by the window and just think. Think about all the possible reasons why Zuko and Iroh are here. Could the Fire Nation really be doing what I think they are. But then why would Zuko say we're not enemies so openly? Am I jumping to conclusions? Nope of course not, my theory makes perfect senesce after all.

The next morning I head out again. "Don't forget to get some mango while you're out!" Katara calls as I walk out the door. I walk to the shop, it's become a routine. The two don't seem to mind me being there. I am giving them business after all. At the end of the day I get the stupid mango and go home.

Katara was happy I remembered to get the fruit. I go sit in the corner by myself thinking on all the imfo I collected today. They seem to just be living a normal life. I go through this routine for a week. Iroh seems to find it funny, and actually makes conversation with me at the tea shop. He's such a nice guy, but can't forget this might all just be a cover.

This morning, I sit were I usually do. I watch Zuko clean off one of the tables. He looks so…so…I stop myself. What was I about to think? That he looks pretty? Cute? Cause he doesn't, and I would never think of that.

"Are you ganna come here everyday now?' Came an angry voice. I look up to see the face of the prince. I shy away just a little and can't explain why. I try to speak but nothing comes out. "Cause your presence is quiet annoying." The prince continues harshly. I shrink into my sit a little more. I couldn't help it, I couldn't stop my mind. My eyes look at him intensely, he speaks again but I couldn't hear it. He crosses his arms over his chest. Every move he made I noticed. I couldn't help myself. I couldn't stop thinking…he was beautiful.

I felt so uncomfortable in his presence. He stares at me, most likely waiting for a reply. But, I hadn't paid attention. I'm still not really paying attention. I run my eyes all over his form standing in front of me. The though came to me again. The thought of him being beautiful. I shut my eyes, and get up. I head out of the shop, and keep walking. Why am I thinking like this. What is wrong with me?

**Zuko's POV**

"You shouldn't scare off our customers." Uncle tells me.

"You know we can't trust him. It's better if he just not show his face anymore." I tell my Uncle, anger clear in my voice. Then a slight pain, shoots through my stomach. It wasn't like it really hurt, it just took me by surprise. I put my hand on my stomach.

"What is it Zuko?" Uncle asks, worry in his voice.

"Just some stomach pain. It took me by surprise." I explain.

"You shouldn't get so worked up. Take a break." Uncle tells me, and I do as I'm told. I go out to the back, feeling like I needed some fresh air. This has really been bothering me. Why is my stomach acting so strange? May be I should go see someone about it. I sigh, my stomach seems fine now.

I hear footsteps, and I look up to see who is approaching me. "Jet." I state looking at the boy. He looks me over, and stops but a foot away from me; if not closer. I look at the boy lazily, not at all intimidated by his presence. Though him suspecting me as a firebender dose worries me some.

"I've been watching you." He says taking a long pause. His eyes wonder up and down my body. "Your interaction with that water tribe boy, Sokka is his name if I remember correctly. Do tell me how do you know each other?"

He questions, though I could ask him the same thing. It sounded like he knew the boy, have they met before? Because I hadn't once referred to the boy by name, the whole time he's been stalking me.

"Give me an answer." Jet hisses out, slamming me hard against the wall of the tea shop. The air is knocked out of me for a minute. I gasp, trying to fill my lungs with enough air to speak.

"Why are you so concerned with who I know? And who I talk to?" I ask, smugly; smirking at him.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. See if Jet blows a blood vessel out of anger and jealousy next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Jet stream

**Zuko's POV**

"Why are you so concerned with who I know? And who I talk to?" I ask smugly, I smirk at him. He's grip on my arms tightens, and he glares into my eyes. I keep eye contact.

"You should know your place. You belong to me." Jet hisses.

"I belong to no one." I snap back at the boy.

"That's were you're wrong. You're mine, since the day on that boat, fire bender or not."

"Fuck you. That was a one-night thing, don't start getting ideas in your head. And I've told you before I'm not a fire bender." I came out here to calm down, now I'm just getting even more stressed out.

"Only I can touch you is that clear? Or the whole city of Ba Sing Se, my find we have a couple of firebenders hiding here."

"Why would they believe you? You're making this all up!"

"I saw you with the water tribe boy, I saw you fire bend. The common people that past by didn't notice. But, I did." Jet explains in a low voice. I make no move, I'm frozen in place. I don't know what to say, or if I should even say anything at all. Jet lets go of my hands, and I though he'd leave. That I could go back to my own business, but I was wrong. Jet's hands slipped down my body, and rested on my hips. He brings his lips roughly to mine, in a bruising kiss. He pushes me against the wall even more, and his body is against mine. One of his hands soon wonders into my pants. That's when I've had enough, I push him off.

I glare at him, while I straighten out my cloths. We're both panting. The Earth Nation boy, slowly walks towards me a wide smile on his face. He grabs my face, and forces me to look at him.

"Remember you're mine." I growl at him, he only chuckles. "And I though the Fire Nation was suppose to be strong. But, you're not, you're just barbaric violent people. I had you submit to me once, I'll do it again. You're mine." He presses our lips together one last time, before pushing me aside and taking his leave.

I pitifully tumble to the floor, from the push. I glare at the retreating back. Having the urge to just flame his ass. But at the same time, I want more. More of him. He's not afraid of my scowling, and my glaring. He doesn't cower away, he stands up to it. He treats me harshly, but yet he's so protective of me. Is this some sort of twisted love? Because if it is, I don't mind being the object of his affection.

"Zuko!" I turn my head and notice Uncle running to me. He kneels down next to me, looking me over. He takes my arm, and notices the small bruise already forming there. It's not like it really hurt, it's just that hard grip on my pale skin makes bruises easily.

"What happened?" The old man asks.

I look into his worried eyes. I feel so guilty because I have to lie to him. Because I don't want him to find out, how I really am. "It's nothing Uncle, just ran into the corner of the dumpster." I say. Uncle had a look of knowing. He knew I didn't tell the truth, but he didn't push me to do so.

"Let's get you inside." He says helping me up.

"I can get up perfectly fine on my own!" I snap, but Uncle still helps me. He's treating me like some fragile doll or something. He tells me to rest a couple of more minutes before going back to work.

**Sokka's POV**

"Hey Sokka, something wrong?" Katara asks, sitting next to me.

"Wrong? What would be wrong?" I say cheerfully.

"Sokka I know when something's wrong. Come on talking about it will make you feel better." My sister say gazing at me with caring loving eyes. I don't say anything, and turn my head away from her.

"Aang and Toph aren't here and I won't tell them." She explains

I open my mouth, but then shut it again. How am I suppose to tell her this? I sigh, and don't even try. I don't really even know what's wrong myself. Am I upset because I'm having these thoughts about the Fire nation prince? Or is it something else? So how can Katara help? My sister waits for me to try again. But, I don't open my mouth anymore. Katara makes herself comfortable next to me.

"Is it about a girl?" I don't answer. "I mean you've been going out so much, did you meet someone?" I say noting, and my sister frowns. "Sokka come on, please help me? I don't want you to look so unhappy."

"Katara….you'd always be my sister no matter what right?" Is the only thing I could force out. It sounded so dramatic.

Katara put her arms around me. "Always Sokka." She says, and she doesn't ask anymore question. I'm glad for that, because I really don't want to talk right now.

The night was quiet, everyone's asleep. Everyone, but me. I'm afraid to go to sleep. I know I'll have dreams of him, and I just want to ignore the strange feels I have for him. I stare out my window, trying hard to stay awake. But, I couldn't anymore. I fall asleep in a sitting possession, and the dreams came right away.

_I am in that swamp. Were everyone saw some person, I had seen Yue. I walk through the swamp, not really know were I'm going. I walk and walk, fog starts to surround me._

"_Sokka." I hear a voice calling me. "Sokka." It comes again. It sounded familiar, and sweet. I run to it. Soon I see a bright light, and in the middle of that light…..is Yue. I feel shame, I haven't forgotten about her. But, I think of the Firebener as more beautiful then her. Didn't I love her? I did, but she's not here anymore, so I have to let go. But, do I seriously think I'd replace that love with the strange feelings I have towards Zuko._

_I shake my head. To much thinking. I thought this was I dream? Then why am I thinking so hard about the outside word? It seemed like everything in my dream had pause, just to let me think. And now it's starting back up again._

"_Sokka." Yue calls again. I walk to her, and I'm very close to her. The light touched my skin, and I feel warm as I look into her eyes. She smiles at me, and then looks down at something in her arms. I look down to see what she is holding. It was a baby, a very small baby. It's sleeping peacefully in her arms. I don't notice much else about the baby. Or the dream doesn't let me, the baby is kinda foggy. All I can tell is that it is sleeping, and that it has a red blanket around it, to keep it warm._

"_Someone needs you more then I ever needed you Sokka." I look up at the girl confused. Does she mean the baby? "Go to him Sokka." She whispers, and slowly fads away. Before her and the baby disappear completely, I notice something. On the red blanket of the baby, there is a Fire Nation emblem._

I wake up, and the sunlight hits me. I shut my eyes again, then rub them. I open them up once more, and look around. Everyone is still asleep. I go to take a bath. I need one, and seeing how we aren't traveling; I can take one in peace.

I sit in the bath tube, thinking about that dream. Did it mean something? Was the baby suppose to represent Zuko? How exactly do I feel about him? I can't really answer that, not now. I wouldn't call it love, it's nothing like that. But, I can't stop thinking about him. And I want to see him again today, even if it does piss him off. Maybe I shouldn't go. Yeah today I'm just ganna chill. I slip back and relax in the warm water.

**Zuko's POV**

I moan, my stomach is very upset this morning, and I feel like I'm going to throw up any minute. Uncle comes and sits next to me.

"Did you take that medicine last evening?" He questions.

"No I forgot." I say between my teeth. Uncle, strokes my hair back. I look up at him, there is pity in his eyes. I close mine again, a wave of nausea coming over me. I sit up, and Uncle hands me a bucket, in which I throw up in. I feel so miserable, and I just want this stupid sickness to go away.

"Just stay here today." Uncle says and gets up.

"No I'll come once this passes." I explain.

"I want you to stay here today, Zuko. You had a stressful day yesterday, you should just relax." I don't argue, but I do make it obvious that I'm not to happy about this. Uncle leaves, and once again tells me to relax and take it easy.

I lay back, and take in a deep breath. My head feels like it's swimming, what is wrong with me? I close my eyes, and start to think about yesterday. I did get pretty worked up. But, that Sokka, was getting on my nerves. Like he was spying on me or something….I wonder if he'll be there today?

Then Jet had to be such an ass to me. Just because he was jealous, I guess I really do need to take a brake. After all I saw that stress isn't going to help with this strange sickness.

I wonder if Uncle knows what this is. He acts like he does. He got me medicine that works, and always seems to know what's best. I should ask him, but if he knew then why wouldn't he tell me? Another wave of sickness comes over me, and I put my hand on my stomach. I take in deep breath, waiting to either throw up, or for the nauseous feeling to pass. It passes.

I look out the window, and can't help but think of Jet. There's just something about him, that is so appealing. Even though he pissed me off a little yesterday, he also aroused a feeling of want. I wouldn't mind if he came to visit. But, he needs to come early, so we don't have to worry about uncle. I smirk to myself, as I start to nod off.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Hope you enjoyed it, see ya next time. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I have my beta back, so spelling is better.

Chapter 6

**Sokka's POV**

"It's been over a month! When are we going to talk to the king!" I yell at that weird smily lady.

"Well I'm sorry it took more then a month, but I can reassure you you'll see the king soon. You see it took a while to put in your request, but they are making a date of when you can speak to the king as we speak." I wasn't satisfied with that answer, but I kept my mouth shut, as Aang and the others seemed glad to hear this.

"I'll come by tomorrow evening or so to tell you the date." With that the women leaves. Aang lets out a soft sigh, which no one seems to hear but me.

"Well me and Toph are going to have a girls day out today. So don't wait up." Katara announces, and then happily tugs Toph out the door, money in hand.

"There they go, doing what women do best. Spend all our hard earned money." I tell Aang in a dramatic voice. The little baldy is quiet and I look in his direction. He looks at me and then jerks as if he just woke up from a daydream.

"Uh…? Oh yeah." He says in a soft uncaring voice, and then goes to sit down. I follow him, wanting to know what's up with him.

"What's up little man?" I ask him, the avatar looks at me. He doesn't answer but instead seems to be thinking if he should tell me about his troubles or not.

"Toph was right. I'm sick of this city…" I nod my head. "And this place seems to have changed everyone."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know! But you're way too quiet and stuff. Toph was…..nice… to me yesterday during training!" I shutter. What has this place done to our little group? "Katara is more to herself too, and…we still have no clue to where Appa is." He lets out another sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll find Appa, and we won't be stuck in this city for much longer." I say cheerfully, but honestly I'm just saying this crap. These people are strange, and who knows how much longer we have to wait. And….I don't know what to think about the whole Appa thing. I just don't want to upset Aang.

"Truth is I want to get out of here too…" I didn't even know I had said those words out loud, till Aang spoke.

"Why? You seem to have been keeping yourself busy." Aang says innocently. I think back to the two firebenders I've been spying on. I haven't been so obvious as when I first started. After that strange dream I had with Yue in it…I can't stop thinking about them. The prince in particular. I'm keeping an eye on them, not because I think they'll do anything. I've convinced myself that they aren't a threat, or at least they aren't doing anything threatening. I keep an eye on them because of what Yue had said in my dream. That someone needs my help….

I don't know why I seem drawn to Zuko. I feel like that's who the dream was pointing to, but at the same time I can see that I'm following him for my own pleasure as well. It's strange the things I've been thinking about him, and they still sometimes disgust and confuse me. I can't stop myself though, I can't help what I'm thinking; what I'm feeling. I just usually try to distract myself from those thoughts.

"Sokka? Hello?" Aang waves his hand in front of my face.

"Uh? What? Oh...sorry about that." I say laughing nervously.

"You still haven't answered my question." Aang points out.

"Well….this place just makes me feel weird." I explain honestly. After all the stuff that's going through my mind most of the time, is weirder then when I was high off that cactus…..

Zuko…. beautiful? I would have never thought of that, until I came here. What is wrong with me?

**Zuko's POV**

He's here, Jet. Uncle has gone to the tea shop, and I'm alone with him. The Earth Nation boy has come every once in a while, treating me roughly like always. Even though he has no reason to actually, well other then that I'm a firebender. I haven't seen the avatars companion in a month if not more.

My sickness has gotten very bad, and Uncle doesn't even want me to come to the tea shop anymore. Though I complain about it—after all I'm not that sick or weak that I can't work—I don't really mind. I'm lying in bed, just having gotten over my last wave of nausea. Jet is next to me, close seemingly caring. But, he doesn't really, and I know this. He runs his hand over my chest, and down my stomach. This irritates me, but I don't stop him.

"Ya know, for all that throwing up you're doing, you sure haven't lost any weight." He points out, with a tone that belittled me. He always talks to me like that, in a manner you would talk to a dog with. I can tell he has hate for me, or more for my race. But, he still stays here with me; he still comes to visit, and very rarely does kind things. It's a very complicated relationship. If this is just physical or if it's love I couldn't care either way. I'd say it's just the sex. After all I'm not one for the romantic, falling in love and shit. A good fuck every once in a while is fine by me.

Jet lifts up my shirt, and runs his hand over my skin. This time I make a noise to show him I'm annoyed. He looks at me and smirks. "Shut up." He says simply, before putting a few butterfly kisses on my chest. The stick in his mouth tickling me a little.

"Lee, I swear you've gained weight." He says sitting up, and studying me.

"I doubt that." I tell him, pulling my shirt back down. He leans down and kisses me, that stupid stick still in his mouth. I push him away, not in the mood. He doesn't want to stop though, and holds me down as he brings his lips to mine again. He lets go of my wrist and once again puts his hand on my stomach. He moves his head down to kiss my neck.

"Get off me!" I tell him, getting very angry.

He ignores me. "Yup you've defiantly put on some pounds. How about some exercise?" He says, practically getting on top of me. I push him off me, so irritated to the point were I'm about to burn his ass. After a little more of a struggle he finally stops. He glares at me, holding my arms tight. He gets off the bed, with an annoyed sigh. He moves towards the door, but before he leaves he looks back at me. We lock gazes, both being very intense, since both of us aren't in the happiest of moods. He then walks out the door, and leaves me alone to think.

Gained weight? How could I? I run my hand over my stomach, just like the brunette had. I stop in shock as I feel just a little bulge. I get up off the bed, and walk to the small mirror across the hut. I lift up my shirt and look at myself. From the front I looked the same. I turn to the side, and there's just the slightest curve. My, used-to-be-flat and toned stomach was no longer there. To anyone it wouldn't have been noticeable, if they had never seen my stomach. It wasn't like I was fat, but you could see I've put on some weight. Maybe only five pounds or more. Nothing too big, nothing I couldn't get rid of.

But, some how through out the day I couldn't stop thinking of the extra weight. It annoyed me more then something so insignificant usually would. I found myself once again at the mirror looking at myself. At that time Uncle walked in, I tug my shirt down and greet the old man.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

I couldn't help but run my hand over my abdomen as I answered the question. "Fine." I feel the old mans eyes on me, and anger boils up in me. I glare at him, it seems like today a lot of little things are bothering me. I sigh and flop down on a nearby chair.

"Zuko…does your stomach hurt or something?" Uncle asks me worry clear in his tone. He must think there's something wrong since I keep touching my middle.

"No it's nothing." I reassure him in a tiered voice. He looks at me sternly. His face turning very serious all of a sudden.

"Zuko, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No. It really is nothing, for gods sake you treat me like some women! My stomach is fine, and I don't see why I need to stay here all day. It's actually quite boring! And because of it I may have gained a couple of pounds. I'm tiered of laying around, if it wasn't bad enough to be stuck in this city; now I have nothing to do on top of that!" I snap at the old man. He didn't seem to be effected by the harsh words.

He still had a serious air about him, and it started to unease me. Does he possibly know something? Like that Jet as come here? I calm myself down, how would he know about that?

"Zuko…there's something I need to tell you. About yourself….."

A/N: Oh cliff hanger isn't it wonderful? We'll see what happens next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings**: Sokka, dose what every teenage boy does when they are horny and aren't getting any. It's a little word that starts with an M, that I'm to lazy to try and figure out how to spell, cuz it's late and I'm half asleep. Cuz I just now realized that I'd need to put a warning up here, just to let ya'll know. But you get the picture, I hope.

beta: i think she means masturbation, lol.

A/N: Yeah that word.

Chapter 7: Truth be told

**Zuko's POV**

What?" I look at my uncle questioningly. Why is he so serious, and what about me? Does this have something to do with my sickness? Am I dying? I take in a deep breath to try and stop the rush of questions pouring into my brain.

"Zuko, sit down." Uncle gestures for me to take a seat, and I do. Never taking my eyes off the old man, what is it that he knows about me that I don't? "Zuko…I don't really know how to put this. But I guess I'll use what your mother always said, you're special." He takes a pause and I wait impatiently for him to continue. "You were never as gifted as your sister in firebending. You trained harder then her, but never really caught up—"

"Get to the point!" I snap at him. Not wanting my sister's superiority in firebending rubbed in my face.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't do any better then what you're body let you." He pauses for a long time, and I growled in annoyance. He looked at me but was still thinking of a way to put his thoughts into a sentence. " Zuko, you know some people are born with the ability to bend and some are not." I nod my head. "It depends on what moth and what year you are born, that determines if you get the curse of fire or not. You Zuko, you were born at a strange time. The year where most firebenders would be born, but on the edge of a moth that will determine everything."

"I don't understand." I tell him.

"You were born in the year of the Phoenix. To be more precise, on the dot, midnight of the New Year. The year of the fire bird of rebirth."

My eyes grow wide. It is sad to say but I never new my real birthday, till now. You see in the royal family, for a son to be born on that day is a bad omen. A sign of disgrace, so they must have changed my birthday to the one I know, to hide that fact. The fact that I'm a bad omen. I get up off my chair, and let out a scream, I punch the wall. Iroh tries to calm me down, tries to stop me from hurting myself, or burning down this god forsaken place we now call home. I slide down to my knees, Uncle follows me down to the floor. There to provide comfort.

"Why…" I whisper out, not really asking my Uncle, but the spirits who seem to detest me so much. "Why is everything about me unworthy!? Why!? I should have never been born." I say out of anger. But it was true. No wonder my father always seemed to dislike me so much and put all his efforts into Azula. I could never be worthy to become Firelord, not in his eyes. I was born on the worst possible day, I had no skill, and didn't know how to keep my mouth shut.

"Zuko, don't ever say anything like that!" Uncle snaps at me. I don't respond, we all know this to be true. I'm a disgrace to my father, and that's why he's always disliked me, always found me despicable, and favored Azula. Uncle picks me up and sits me on the edge of the bed. He stays by my side, until I calm down enough for him to continue. What more does he want to tell me? What does this all have to do with anything? Why is he telling me this, what does this have to do with my sickness.

"So I suppose you know why it is a bad omen for a son of the divine bloodline to be born on the day of rebirth?"

"No, all I know is that no one wants that to ever happen." I tell him.

He nods and then goes on to explain more. "If a girl is born on the day of your birth, she will have the ability to firbend. If a boy is born on that day, he will not be able to firebend."

"But then why can I—?" I didn't finish my question, as my Uncle went on.

"Because you come from the royal family, Zuko. You can firebend, because all those in the royal family must have that ability. But in order for you to obtain that, your body had to change a little."

"What do you mean?" I ask lifting an eyebrow, so this does have a connection to my sickness. Though I can't tell what the connection is, there as to be one.

"Zuko….you can firbend just not well. Because your body needs the extra energy to keep the one thing you have in your body that allowed you to receive the cures of fire alive." He was beating around the bush and it started to piss me off. I was about to demand an answer, but the old man moved on, on his own.

"Zuko…you…you have the ability to bear children." He says simply. I stare at him. Is he serious? I look at my Uncles face and it was no joke. He wasn't kidding. So this means…

"I'm…pregnant?" My Uncle nods, I stare at him. This has to be a dream. This can't be real, it doesn't make any sense. I start to shake my head. "No…no! You've got to be joking. That could never happen. I'm clearly male! This isn't funny Uncle!"

He grabs me, and holds me to him, trying to calm me. " I know it's hard to except, Zuko. But I'm telling the truth. Have I ever lied to you before?" I shake my head, he hasn't. But why me? I let my uncle hold me against him. I haven't been hugged like this in so long, I need the comfort. Why does my life suck so bad? Why did I ever…why do I …why can't I just be normal? Why do I have to lust after men? Because that's what got me in this whole mess. I guess it's a punishment then. Like I haven't been punished enough?

"Why do the spirits hate me." I didn't even notice I had said it out loud until my Uncle responds.

"They don't hate you Zuko. Believe me they don't hate you." I close my eyes, just wanting to die right now. So if Uncle thinks I'm pregnant, then he must know about my sexual orientation. I push him away from me, disgust coming over me. Disgust and pity directed at myself. This makes me angry. I pull myself together. I won't fall apart just because of this. I won't pity myself. I've never done it any other time, why start now? I straighten into a siting possession and look into my Uncles eyes.

"Fine then. I'll have to carry this child. I don't know anything about child birth or nurture though." I tell him. He smiles at me and lets out a laugh.

"That's all right. I know plenty in my old age!"

**Sokka's POV**

The girls come back, Toph holding all the bags. I wonder to myself how Katara got her to do that.

"We got some thing's for everybody." she announces and picks out a small bag out of the many larger ones. She pulls out a little box and hands it to me. "Here, it's a kit of little knives. I've been noticing how you've been carving a lot lately. So I thought it'd be a nice gift." My sister says, a smile on her face, I smile back at her.

" Yeah, though... the knives won't improve you horrible skills." Toph says, I ignore her and thank my sister for her thoughtfulness. Ah women always seem to think of you while they spend all your money. It's sweet in a way. I think to myself and scoot over to my window, where I always carve. I don't pay attention to what it is that the girls got Aang. I just set out to break in my new gift and think to myself.

For once I think of girls. And it was great, thinking about what cute faces they have and what little things they do. And how they have nice boobs and nice asses, though not as nice as Zuko's. Damn it! I was doing good till that last part. I sigh to myself, once my mind was on the firebender it was hard to get it off him. It annoyed me so much that I couldn't stop thinking of him. And I wanted so badly to go find him and talk to him.

Maybe then I could stop thinking of him twenty-four seven and have peace of mind. It was all just so confusing, and I hate not having an explanation for it. I carve mindlessly away at the piece of wood in my hand, watching as the sun set. Wondering if Zuko is looking out a window right now and watching the same sun I am. And how pretty he'd look in the twilight rays, as the last stream of light dances over his lovely features. And then would go on…..damn it. "Shut up Sokka. You sound like some love sick teenager! Who's writing a really corny romance novel! Stop it stop thinking like that right now!"

I yell at myself in my mind and shut my eyes tight. When I open them again I can see everyone staring at me. That's when I notice I just said that all out loud. I must look really strange yelling at myself. I hit myself in the forehead and get up off the floor.

"I'm going to bed." I say plainly, not wanting to be bothered by questions I don't want to answer.

"Oh…ok then…sleep well." Katara says, her eyes following me the whole way until I disappear into the room I sleep in. I sit on my little sleeping bag, then flop back. Resting and letting myself stretch out and relax. I look at the ceiling, the outline of the prince's face appears. This time I don't curse myself for thinking about him. This time I've given up on trying to push him out of my mind. This time I just shut my eyes, to only have more images of him come to me. Images of him at different times. Though I like his looks now way better….

I continue to think of him, and don't' even notice my hand move. Until I touch myself. I was about to pull my hand out of my pants, feeling a little disgusted at the thought of masturbating to the thought of a guy. But I don't stop myself, I just get a good hold on myself and let the images of Zuko keep coming. I stroke myself slowly at first. Thinking of the way Zuko used to look, with his long hair, and fire nation uniform. Then I start to quicken, almost letting a moan except my lips but stop it just in time. I think of the casual clothes and look the prince has now. I pump faster, getting close to my release. Then finally I come.

I don't remember the last time I got a chance to do that, but it's been way too long. It felt so good and now I'm so sleepy. But my hand is all sticky and I got to clean up a little before I can hit the hay. I drag myself out of my bed and to the bowl of water in the corner of the room, there to clean your face in the morning. I clean myself up, and then crawl back to bed, pull the covers over me and sleep.

A/N: I'm sleepy, so hope you liked this. Review please, thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before I start I'd like to point out some reviews and such. Seeing as I got 10 which is the most I've gotten for this story.

**Demonlifehealer: **To answer you're question, I'm probably not going to put that episode in there. I wouldn't know what to write, seeing as in this story Zuko's gay and all.

**Catc10: **You're review brought on, weird and nasty images of Sokka doing that. Cuz we all know he's not to bright sometimes and would forget, and then well ya know. But don't worry he won't wash his face in it.

**Starvoidangle:** Thank you it really means a lot to hear that. I though hard just to come up with an explanation for his pregnancy.

And to everyone else, thank you for reviewing. And the SokkaZuko love will slowly begin from here on! Yeah!

Chapter 8: Try

**Sokka's POV**

I wake up in the morning in the most wonderful mood. I get up, draining the water out of the bowl from last night and putting new water in to wash my face. Then I change into the cloths I'm going to wear today. I head out into the main room to see what's for breakfast. "Good Morning everyone." I greet cheerfully. Toph groans, she's not much of a morning person. Katara yawns and mumbles good morning back. Aang looks at me and smiles.

"Why are you in such a good mood today?" He asks.

"Just am." Is all the answer I give him. Then I sit down to start eating.

"Sokka, are you by chance taking one of your walks again today?" Katara asks. I nod, 'walks' is what my sister thinks I'm doing when I'm spying on Zuko.

"Good, because with all that was going on yesterday I completely forgot to pick up some milk. So can you?"

"Yup." I say happily, finishing my food and heading out the door. I go into the poorer part of town, hoping to catch the firebender still asleep. I usually don't come in the morning, but decided different today. I usually stop by around the after noon or so. When I reach the house, I spot Zuko leaving. I hide, not wanting him to see me. He walks off not noticing me and I follow. He reaches a market and starts to look around. I find it kinda funny seeing the boy shop. Though the look on his face told me he didn't really want to be here himself. I watch him closely, not wanting to lose sight of him.

Throughout the whole trip, he seemed to stop a lot. Either putting his hand on his stomach, or over his mouth. Like he was about to get sick or something. I want to talk to him, instead of just standing here watching him. I want so bad to talk to him, I think that would help with my little problem. Then I remember the milk Katara wanted. I could use that to 'accidentally' bump into him. I smirk and walk off into the crowd still having an eye on the prince. I quickly buy some milk from a vendor, fresh from the cow he says. So I'm sure Katara will be happy with it. I walk in the direction of the fire Nation prince. So to be sure we'd run into each other. Then a group of girls pass by, whistling at me and such. I was distracted and the planned accident turned out to be a real one. I knocked the prince down on his butt.

"Oh man I'm sorry." I say offering a hand to help him up. He sneers at me and picks up the groceries he dropped. I kneel down to help him, all the time gazing at his beautiful face. He glares at me once he notices.

"I don't need your help." He says snatching the food from me. He gets up and walks away at a fast past. But I run after him and only caught up once the people around us became fewer and fewer. I tug on his arm sleeve. "Wait" I say gasping. He turns around, annoyance clear on his face.

"What is you're problem? Have I bothered you or your friends? No, so why bother me?" He asks harshly.

"Well…it's just…I want to get to know you." I say sounding completely stupid, but nothing else came out of my mouth. The prince looks at me with a blank stare for a few minuets.

"Are you serious?" He asks. I wanted to just walk away then and there. Thinking I was dim-witted to even try and talk to him. But a feeling inside me told me to be brave and get passed the idiocy and ask him out! Yeah good idea ask him out! I open my mouth wanting to put that plan into action. Wanting to finally fulfill all those disturbing fantasy I have of the fire Nation boy, but no words came out. Oh god, I'm so stupid. I wasn't even this bad with Yue! At least I could talk to her!

"If you have nothing important to say then let me go!" The prince snaps, pulling his sleeve out of my grasp.

"Will you go out with me!?" I blurt out and feel even dumber then before. Asking your enemy out on a date, now that I look at it, it didn't sound like such a good idea then it did before. Zuko stares at me unbelieving. Then turns to just get the hell away from me, but I don't let him.

"Please don't just go. Can't I at least get a verbal answer." I must sound like such a desperate loser. The prince turns to face me.

"Why in the world would you even ask me that?"

"Because, I think you don't really want to capture Aang anymore. You said it yourself we're not enemies anymore. I think you're really attractive and b—" I didn't finish the last word to explain my action.

"Attractive? Are you blind? Go back to you're little friend the avatar and go on with saving the world or whatever the hell you do." He snaps at me, this time succeeding in getting away from me. I watch his back as it retreats. My heart heavy. Why did I do such a stupid thing. Like I honestly thought he'd say yes? It would have been great. These thoughts about him have truly been bothering me. I was hoping if I got him on a date the images and daydreaming of him would go away. I sigh and can't help but think. I'm really crushing on my enemy and it doesn't disgust or bother me as much as it used to. After all, I can't help what I feel and I've never acted so strange around a girl I thought I loved, or had a crush on. He's really doing something to me. I'm really falling in love with this guy. Well I never saw this coming.

**Zuko's POV**

I enter the hut, Uncle is making tea. I dump the groceries on the counter and go to sit on my bed. What is up with that little water tribe boy? Out of nowhere asking me out on a date…calling me attractive. I look out the window, the only other person who gave me such a complement was Jet. I always disliked my face and thought I was ugly because of my scar. But these two seem to not care.

I touch my finger to my left eye. Feeling the burned and dead skin around it. I close my eyes then and let out a sigh. A mental image of Sokka comes to me. And I open my eyes again, with a small gasp. Why would that happen? I think to myself. Then a tap at my window. It was jet. I open it.

"I need you." He states simply. Lust in his eyes.

"My Uncle's here right now, come back tomorrow." I tell him. He glowers at me. But says nothing. He pulls me close to the window and plants a kiss on my lips roughly.

"I would have really liked to have rewarded you for being such a good boy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jet runs his tongue up my cheek and to my ear. I shiver at the sensation. "I saw you with that water tribe boy." I tense up at the mention of him. But, Jet didn't seem mad, after all he did call me a good boy. Though it made me sound like his dog, which I hated. But like I've said before, this relationship isn't about love or respect, just pleasure and company. "You resisted temptation, like a good boy. I'm glad you remember you're mine, and mine alone." He pushes his lips against mine again, tugging at my hair to pull my head into a better angle, as he drives his tongue into my mouth. I couldn't help but let out a moan, then our lips part. Leaving me gasping my sex partner; and father of my child disappears.

Then I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. "Uncle how long where you there?"

"Just long enough to see you two love birds break apart." He says with a chuckle. "So when will I meet him?" He asks, I lower my head. It's not like me and Jet have any kind of honorable involvement; I didn't know how to tell my Uncle this.

"I don't know. I haven't even told him about this whole situation." Uncle nods in understanding.

"You don't have to rush yourself, but you will have to tell him soon." He explains walking out of my room.

I sit back down on my bed, and lay back. My mind starts to wonder. Yes Jet and me have a complicated relationship, but I'm fine with it. I don't know how he'll react once I tell him about what I just found out yesterday. Or if he'll even believe me. I wouldn't care if I never saw him again afterwards either. Like I said a complicated affinity, no real love is there.

I can't help but think of Sokka. He had asked me out on a date—which took me by surprise—, something Jet has never done. He seemed to be more serious about it. But, it seems so suspicious at the same time. It's hard to believe the water tribe boy would develop any feelings for me. After all, we were never really on friendly terms. The more I think of him the more it confuses me. I tell myself to not try and figure him out. But it made no sense to me whatsoever, yet at the same time flattered me. I couldn't help but think how different a relationship would be with Sokka. Though I would never think of taking the water tribe boy up on his offer. I'm fine with the hookup I have with Jet. Even if there is no real devotion involved, affection isn't really what I'm looking for anyway. Uncle then calls me for dinner, stopping my thinking for the moment.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, see ya next time. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Persistent

**Zuko's POV**

I pant heavily as Jet pulls out of me. He makes himself comfortable next to me, cuddling close in false affection. Uncle had left only twenty minutes before. I guess I could tell him now; about our child, but I didn't want to. Like Uncle said; I didn't need to rush myself and I'll tell him eventually.

Jet's lips kiss my neck while I'm still trying to catch my breath. When my panting stops, my mouth is covered by his in a forceful kiss. I kiss back, tangling my fingers in his shaggy hair. This is what I like, the unaffectionate, plainly sexual attraction. The way he's so rough only gets me going more. But during this thought and that kiss, I thought of Sokka. It was a strange feeling I couldn't explain. But it made it seem like what I was doing now is wrong. Though I had no reason to feel that way. But I'm soon pulled out of this strange emotion as Jet's tongue dives into my mouth. Our tongues intertwine and battle, causing a moan to escape my lips. I push the boy off me, needing air. And once I filled my lungs with oxygen it was right back to what we were doing.

My hand buries itself deeper in the messy locks on my partner. My other hand glides down his smooth back, only pushing my nails into the soft skin lightly. Jet was propped up on his arm, that hand was touching the side of my face. The other one was less innocent, as it moved down my chest. It's destination obvious. But I didn't let it reach that spot. I push Jet away from me, sitting up.

"I got to go." I tell him, gathering his cloths and throwing them at him.

"Why?" He asks anger in his voice.

"I have to go help my Uncle down at the tea shop." I explain pulling on my pants.

"You haven't been helping him that much lately. Will another day really matter?" Jet says in a seductive voice.

"Yes." I s all I say, and leave the room putting on my rob. I tug my shoes on at the door and walk out Leaving Jet alone to redress. I head to the tea shop, seeing as my morning sickness hasn't visited me this morning. Manly thanks to the medicine Uncle makes sure I take. Honestly I need to work everyday I can, expenses are going to get high, and we need as much money as we can get. And if I don't work we have to completely rely on Uncles paycheck. Which isn't that much. I'll probably start leaving the same time Uncle does for work tomorrow. I didn't do it today because I knew Jet would come visit me.

I greet Uncle and put on my apron. I set to work right away, and this morning the place is very busy. It seems Uncle has gotten well know for his tea, which has brought in more customers. Around noon I saw _him _come in. He sat down and of course I have to go take his order. Though I waste a lot of time, taking care of other customers first. But that didn't last long and now it was his turn. I walk up to the water tribe boy.

"What will you have?" I ask him, wanting this to be over with fast. I was just uneasy around the boy. And the strange confusing feeling of guilt and the feeling of wrong I had earlier with Jet comes back to me. But why should I feel guilty? I haven't done anything bad. But the feeling sits there, telling me I was doing something wrong, or had done something wrong.

"Just some green tea. And maybe your company." He says with a loser ass grin on his face.

"No." I state plainly and leave to get his order of green tea. The shop was starting to settle down and people were leaving. I observed this while Uncle was making the tea. Once the tea was done, I take the two cups. Bringing one to another table that had ordered it first, and then the other to Sokka.

"Thanks." He says taking the cup. He looked up at me, with a hint of shyness in his eyes. Somehow that look held me there. It's like he wanted to ask me something. I think back to the day he had asked me out and I let out a sigh. Then I turn to leave only to be stopped by a mumble from behind me.

"Won't you at least talk to me for a little bit?" The boy sounded desperate. And I just couldn't understand why he seemed so hell bent on talking to me. Why he's developed feelings for me. What have I ever done to capture is heart?

I decide to ignore it, act like I hadn't heard it. But then, "Zuko, why don't you take a lunch break?" Uncle chimes in from the kitchen. He then appears from the back and brings me tea and something to eat. He puts it on the table Sokka was occupying. And tells me to sit and relax. I glare at him, but the old man only smiles at me and leaves. I wonder if he thought Sokka was the father? I would think he'd have more sense then to think that.

**Sokka's POV**

This morning I set out to find Zuko, driven by my heart I guess you could say. I told myself not to give up too soon, after all the prince is very stubborn. I just want one chance with him and I'm going to get it! If he likes it or not! And now I'm sitting here, Zuko right across from me, and have no clue what to say. My palms become sweaty and I'm really nervous. I mean how do I know he's gay? Well he didn't really seem repulsed when I ask him out, he just laughed in my face. And that was more 'cause I called him attractive, not 'cause I'm…gay. It still sounds too weird. Me gay, it just doesn't seem to fit. I only like Zuko after all, so does that really count as being gay?

"So..why are you here in Ba Sing Se?" I finally speak. Zuko looks at me, with a board look.

"It's not really any of your concern is it?" He answers rudely. But I stay strong, 'cause this might be as close to a date that I can get. Though I'd still like to go somewhere other then this, like to a nice restaurant or something. I just want one date, is that too much to ask? I look at the prince while he eats. And it could just be my imagination, but he's seemed to put on some weight. Maybe the easy life here in Ba Sing Se has got him out of shape.

"You've gotten fat." I just blurt out. Sometimes I wish I could just keep my mouth shut. I get a death glare from the fire bender. And if it weren't for the fact that we're in the earth Nation I'm sure he would've of flamed my ass.

"Tell me Sokka, why do you insist on bothering and stalking me?" Zuko asks, still very much angry.

"Well I don't think I'm stalking you." I say. "Maybe if you'd just go out on a date with me I wouldn't be bothering you."

"Why the hell do you want a date any way!" The prince roars.

"Cuase I'm a horny teenage boy who has the hots for you!" I yell back. "Why do you have to be such an ass!? Why not just say "yes Sokka I'd love to go out on a date with you. When will you pick me up?'"

"I don't date water rats!" We keep yelling at each other and the few people in the tea shop stare at us. I could see Zuko's uncle behind him laughing. Why can't the firebender just step down? I'm not going to give up until he gives me a yes or no answer. I don't exactly know how the argument got to the point where Zuko finally answered my date question, but it did.

"Fine, I'll go on one fucking date with you. One, after that leave me the hell alone!" Zuko says, rubbing his temples. I grin triumphantly. I was really proud of myself, to wear the prince down like that. After all firebenders are know for their tempers and stubbornness.

I walk out of the tea shop full of joy after paying. It was just so great, maybe now I'll stop thinking about Zuko so much. I walk all the way home with a stupid grin on my face and didn't care less when Toph decided to use my happy disposition as a pun in her joke. I also didn't answer my sisters question. Asking me why I was so happy. Right now the world could end and I'd die happy. Well no…'cause if the world ends now I'll never be able to actually go on the date. The point is I'm happy and proud of myself.

A/N: I honestly think if Sokka would ever get a date with Zuko they would have to fight like what happened here. I mean come on both of them aren't going to back down that easily. Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I took myself I break over the holidays. I think I deserve one.

Chapter 10: The date

**Sokka's POV**

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara ask me , as I look through the little bag of cloth I own. I look at the two other outfits and groan. I don't own very many clothes. My sister repeats her question and I look at her.

"I'm looking for something to wear!" I say a little aggravated. Not at my sister just at my bad wardrobe.

"Why? What's wrong with what you're wearing now?" My sis asks innocently. I don't really want to tell her I have a date with Zuko. She'd probably explode all over me.

"It's just not good enough." I mumble.

"For what?"

"Why are you being so nosy, jeeze!" I whine, really just wanting her to go away. My sister looks at me, steaming. I swear she was about to complain about something, but all of a sudden her expression changed. A smile crossed her face and she looked at me as if she knew something. "What!" I blurt out, feeling really uncomfortable under her stare.

"You have a date, don't you?" She says. I say nothing and ignore here, stuffing my lack of clothes back into my bag. "So it's true!" My sister smiled and got up most likely going to tell Toph. Who will then later on tease me about it. Seeing as I don't really have anything nice to wear, I just look in the mirror to make sure my hair's straight and such. I then get up, taking a small bag with me. I sneak past the girls, not wanting them to notice me as I leave.

I walk past the wall that separates the poorer part of Ba Sing Se from where me and the others live. I go to the little house that I've visited so many times. I knock on the door, feeling a little nervous as I wait. It soon opens and Zuko is standing in front of me. Face emotionless, and his clothes weren't any different from the robs he wears any other day. He still looks nice and a happy feeling shoots through me. Zuko steps out and closes the door behind him.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Zuko asks me, I stop my staring at him. It still all seems a little strange. To think I'd feel attracted to a guy, and then that guy turning out to be Zuko. And then having a date with him! It's all so…well I never saw it coming. I guide Zuko to the place where we'll have our date. I was also talking the whole time, though I doubt that Zuko really was paying any attention to me.

I thought that a restaurant would be too…plain. I mean that's where everyone has their dates. I instead go to a little park, in the richer part of town. No one is really there at this time. Except for the other few teenagers that have sneaked out for a short make-out session. I lead us to a part of the park where a large willow tree over looked a small pond. The leaves of the tree would cover us from view and half of the pond was blocked by the same leaves. I pull the foliage away to make a little door for my date. He walks past me and takes a set, noticing the pond right away. I let myself in and drop the bag I was carrying. Inside where sweets and other things. I don't know if Zuko likes sweets or not, so I got spicy foods to. After all firebenders are fond of that, at least a lot of the food was like that when Aang, Katara and me where at that Fire nation festival once.

While I was setting everything up, I let myself glance at the prince. He looks so beautiful as the streams of moonlight that the vale around us let in hit his face. I noticed he was looking at something in the pond.

I knocked something over, since I wasn't paying too much attention to what I was doing. "Oops." I say but save the drink I had almost spilled all over. I could hear Zuko snort at me. As if calling me clumsy. Finally I have set everything up to my liking. I untie a bundle of sweet bread and feel something crawl up my arm. I stare at my arm for a while before noticing….

"Ants! Get them off!" I get up trying to pat off all the little insects. Zuko grabs my arm, and pulls me to sit next to him. He brushes of the ants as if they were nothing.

"Stop making so much noise, idiot." He tells me, his eyes drift back to the pond. At least I picked a nice place for our date. Seeing as he's so interested in the pond. I couldn't help but blurt out, "Why are you looking at the pond?" It came out sounding kinda rude, though I didn't mean it to. Zuko gives me a glare, before looking back at the pond.

"There." He points to some of the little shrubs that are around the pond. I look close.

"I don't see anything." Zuko grabs my head and twists it in the direction he was looking at. Then I see what he was looking at. It was a little turtle duck, and she didn't seem to sure of our presence. Her black eyes were staring at us, with fear, but something else too.

"She's nesting." Zuko explains plainly. I note the fact that the prince ran his hand over his stomach as he said this. I though that was kinda strange, but shrug it off. It explains why the animal hadn't flown away, when I had my ant episode. Then Zuko pushes me away from him. "Well this is suppose to be a date. I'm hungry." He explains getting up. He walks over to the picnic I had set up. He picked up some of the bundles of food that the ants hadn't yet gotten to. He hands me one. The feeling of contentment ran through me. I don't quite understand why I feel so drawn to the prince, but right now I don't care to find out.

**Zuko's POV**

It is strange to be sitting here pleasantly with my former enemy. But I felt at ease and very comfortable around the simple water tribe boy. I continuously look at the pond, bringing up childhood memories. It was enjoyably quiet, while Sokka and me eat. I look at the boy beside me and wonder…how did it all come to this? But while I ponder that question, I also noted that he isn't that bad looking either. His skin is darker then mine, and his bright eyes don't really fit in with the rest of his coffee complexion. Why would he ever be drawn to me, once again I ask how did it come to this? I bring myself to ask, I was curious about his attraction to me after all.

"So why me?" I ask in a normal tone. Sokka looks up at me a bit confused for a minute, but then a light seems to click.

"Well honestly I'm not too sure." He laughs nervously. Though the statement hadn't insulted me. "It's just something about you. You're like exotic." This on the other hand did insult me.

"Exotic? You mean like an animal?" I ask the boy.

"No! Man I'm not good with words. There's just something about you. Maybe cause I've seen you so many times, but never really talked to you. I just don't know how to explain it, ok?" He sighs out. I couldn't help but smirk. The kid sounded like a complete idiot, but somehow the words touched me. I had never felt this way about Jet. I begin to wonder to myself, why I had agreed to go on this date. The rest of the evening we talked about other things. Things I though the boy to be too simple to understand, like the war. But he had very interesting views on the whole situation. We got into short arguments every once in a while, after all we bring different viewpoints to the war. Though we both didn't really talk about our home life, or our family.

"Well it's getting late I should walk you home." Sokka says, getting to his feet and stretching.

"I can walk myself home." I tell him.

"Yeah, but, it's gentlemen-like for me to walk you home." Sokka states happily. I get to my feet and before heading out of the little hiding place, once again look at the pond. The sound of water splashing could be heard. I glance at the water tribe boy, the sound had gotten his attention. I look back at the pond and find another turtle duck coming in from behind the willow leaves. It swam over to the nesting mom, I suppose it was the father. It got onto land, looking at us. It then went to it's mate still looking at us, as if wanting to protect it's family. I turn and leave, soon followed by Sokka.

"Hey wait up!" The tanned boy calls for me. I come to a stop and turn around. Sokka almost runs into me.

"Go on home, I'll be fine walking on my own. I'm not some girl." I tell him, and before he can argue I leave the park. I rest my hand on my ever-growing stomach. I don't pay much attention to where I am going, but I know my feet are leading me home. I couldn't keep my mind off of the water tribe boy the whole time I was walking home. Sure Jet had given me some complements here and there, but he had never courted me. Not like Sokka. I'm beginning to wonder what the motive behind the teens courting is. The situation just seemed too confusing. Was he hoping to gain knowledge on the fire nation? It made sense to me, but somehow I found it hard to believe. The boy seemed serious about this.

I sigh still not really understanding the reasoning behind it all. Or exactly how I felt about being courted. Or could I really call it that? It was only one date, nothing more. This thought seemed to bring me some relief and I repeated it over and over in my mind.

"Did you have fun tonight, Zuko?" I look up at the familiar voice in shock. I tense a bit.

"…Jet" I whisper out, he was the last person I wanted to see. And his presence brought a strange fear, and mix of guilt. The guilt that I had felt before. But I still do not know what I feel guilty for. With me and Jet it's only sex, and Sokka and me are nothing. So why do I feel guilty when I'm with Jet?

A/N: So what do you think? I'm not to sure about this chapter. I got writer's block in the middle of it. Please tell me what you think, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm happy to see the reviews increasing for this story. Of course I hadn't put the review standard for this story as high as my others, but I'm happy to see it's starting to meet that higher standard. Thank you all who review, and please continue!

**Warning**: Attempt at rape!

Chapter 11: Your daddy

**Zuko's POV**

"You didn't answer my question, Lee or is it Zuko? Did you have fun…with him?"

"It's not what it looks like." I defend myself, but why? Why should I have to explain myself to him? I didn't know what came over me, but my head hit something hard. I was up against a wall, Jet holding me firmly to it. I glower at him. Who is he to treat me like a possession? I don't belong to him. And I don't need to explain myself to him. I get angry and my palms heat up. Jet smirks at me, feeling the heat coming from me.

"Go ahead you dog, firebend. See what happens." My eyes shift and I see no one around. But, it's still too big of a risk to do anything. Just because no one's around now, doesn't mean that there won't be people passing by later.

"Tell me, what were you two doing in the park? Away from unwanted eyes." Jet whispers in my ear, tightening his grip on my arms. Pressing me harder into the stone wall.

"It's none of your business what I do in my spare time!"

"Whore!" He shoves me to the ground, and towers over me. "I knew you'd pull something like this, that's why I made sure to keep a close eye on you. Ever since that Sokka brat came into the picture. Now tell me what happened between you two you whore! I was pulled away from your date a little early by my friends." I say nothing, instead I swing my leg and slip his feet from under him. He falls on his back and I get up and head down an alley. I find that it's a dead end and I feel completely drained. I slide down to my knees, holding my stomach. Uncle had told me that too much stress isn't good for the baby. I understand what he means, a pain shoots through my abdomen. I hear footsteps and panic comes over me. I could fight, but it would endanger the baby. Soon a shadowed figure appears in front of me, and I know very well who it is.

I get to my feet as Jet just stands there. It was deafly quiet, and eerie. "You know I overlooked the fact that you are a firebender, 'cause you were such a good fuck." He pauses taking a step closer, and I back up knocking over a metal can. The sound of it hitting the floor echoed through out the alley. There was almost a crazed look in the eyes of the brunette. He takes another step and I retreat up against the wall. The next thing I knew, Jet had his hand on my face.

"It's really a shame." He whispers. "You should have remembered, you belong to me."

I push him away from me. "I belong to no one!" I yell out. I was only answered with a low laugh. Then it dawned on me. The reason why he treats me like property. It's because of my ethnicity. He treats me like a dog and in his eyes that's all I am. A little pet, all because I'm Fire nation and he believes I don't deserve to be treated any better. Thinking I'm just the same as every other firebender. Ignorance and hate are clouding his judgment.

"But of course you do. You're nothing but a whore living in the Earth Kingdom. Tell me who would honestly love someone like you?" He said it so calm, as if it were common knowledge. And I thought lower of myself, subconsciously taking his word as truth. Forgetting all about the date I had just had and how Sokka seemed to be interested. After all who would love me? Not even my own father loved me. Jet presses himself against me and I'm pinned. He kisses my neck.

"One last time…before I expose you for the firebender you are," he says seductively. I try to push him off of me, but he holds tight. He drags me onto the floor, locking lips with me. I become frantic and kick and struggle. The pain in my stomach spikes and some primitive instinct seems to take over.

A burst of flames comes forth from my hand. Jet somehow managed to dodge it. "This should be fun," Jet explains in sadistic tone. I growl at him much like an animal. I try to hit him again with a ball of fire, not caring if anyone would see me bend. Jet holds both of my wrists in one of his hands. Then takes my pointer fingers and starts to bend it back painfully.

"Stop you struggling." He hisses at me, bending my finger even further back. I do not give him the satisfaction of screaming as the bone snaps. I had attempted to fire bend again. Heating up my hands so he'd let go, but it didn't work. For some reason I couldn't let the burst of flames go, but it felt like they built up inside of me instead. I was drained and I felt so weak. The pain in my stomach started to grow and it felt like my muscles were relaxing and failing. I lay back, riding out the pain. The pain seemed to dull a little, but then sharpened again. Jet was happy with the fact that I was no longer struggling. He let go of my hands, and instead focused on my clothes. He pushes up my rob and then starts to tug on my pants. I was too distracted with the awful pain inside of me to notice. But soon enough I felt my pants being pulled on. I start to kick my feet, anything to get him off of me.

"It's no use, just give in." Jet whispered to me softly.

"No, get off!" I yell at the top of my lungs. But he didn't, my muscles seemed to get weaker by the minute. I could hardly lift my legs to put up a fight. "Stop, you'll kill it!" I yell out, some part of my mind telling me my baby was in danger.

"Kill it? I'm not killing anything, I'm not as cold blooded as you Fire Nation bitches." Jet explains, finally succeeding in taking of my pants.

"No, stop it now!" I scream, once again trying to firebend, but nothing happens. The heat only seems to settle inside of me. "I'm pregnant stop, you'll kill it!" I explain, not trying to save myself but the life of my unborn child.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that?" Jet asks.

"Why would I make this up?" I tell him. He only chuckles some more and shifts down to my private area. Intent on taking it into his mouth, but he stops. He sits up and only stares between my legs. I find it harder and harder to breath and feel like I'm burning up inside. He then reaches for the area he was looking at, but he doesn't touch me. He brings his finger up, and it's coated with a red substance. My eyes widen at the realization that I must be bleeding.

"I told you!" I hiss out at the brunette. "If I have a miscarriage it'll be on your hands! You would be no better then the people you hate so much! The ones that killed your family, because you did the same! You just killed your child!" Jet just looks at me unbelieving. He then slowly gets to his feet before stumbling off into the darkness. I take in deep breaths, feeling like my lungs are on fire. I succeed in getting into a sitting possession. I pull on my pants, and struggle to stand. Once I'm on my feet, I use the wall for support as I scoot along trying to get home. Trying to get to Uncle, hoping it's not to late. Hoping I didn't just lose my baby. But everything starts to get darker and I can't hold myself up anymore.

**Sokka's POV**

"_Sokka…"_

_It's cold here. I shiver, and look around to find myself in a blizzard. I hear the voice call me again. I look up to the sky, and see the moon. _

"_Sokka you are needed, go to him…" it was Yue's voice_

"_What do you mean?" I ask her, the moon seems to shrink. I run forward as if trying to catch the round glowing ball. "Wait, Yue!" I yell, but the clouds seem to take away the little dot that was the moon. I look up for a while, and then sink down to sit in the snow. The wind blows hard, and I see nothing but white, then it all disappears. Like I was standing in the eye of the storm. I look around and see a trail of red, staining the white snow. I follow it and then come to a horrible sight._

_A small baby covered in blood lying in the tainted snow. It's faces was shadowed from my view. But it was so small, it's little body lifeless._

I wake up to darkness, I hadn't been asleep for to long. I breath hard, wondering what that dream meant, or if it had any meaning to it at all. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I feel wide awake. I get out of my bed, walking down the hall quietly so not to wake the others. I didn't know where I was going, but I felt like I was needed somewhere. Just as Yue had told me in my dream. I slide the front door open, and step out, barefoot. My feet make little taping noises in the dead of the night, as I run…to some place.

I run, as fast as I can. I run past the wall that separates the different parts of Ba Sing Se. No one was out, it was quiet, occasionally I'd past a small group of suspicious looking people. But I wasn't afraid, my feet kept on taking me to whereever it is that I'm going. Finally I slow down, I look around me and see nothing special about the place. I keep on walking and then my foot hits something. I look down in shock.

"Zuko!"

A/N: Is there any hope in saving the baby or did Zuko's body already abort it? Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Things found out and told

**Sokka's POV**

I kneel down next to the prince. He was resting on his side, his eyes closed. I turn him over so I could pick him up bridal style. When I slip my hands under his legs I feel something wet. I pull out my hand to look at it, a dark red liquid spotted parts of my palm. "What happened…?" I whisper to myself, as I pick up the prince. He was pretty heavy and I must say I'm not the strongest. It seemed to take me forever to carry Zuko home. I knock at the door using my foot, hoping the old man inside would hear.

The door squeaked open and Zuko's Uncle was on the other end rubbing his eyes. When he took a good look at me he panicked. "What happened? What is wrong with Zuko?" He asks me.

"I don't know, I found him like this." I explain, the old general then guides me to a bed where I could lay the prince down.

"He's bleeding too.." I tell Iroh. The old man nods and sets to find out exactly where his nephew is bleeding from. I leave the room once I see that he has to take Zuko's pants off to get to the wound. I'm told to bring water into the room once Iroh noticed me leaving. I do so, but try not to look at Zuko on the bed. Once I've set the bucket of water down I leave the room again. I hear whispers begging the prince to wake up. After about fifteen minutes of this a groan echoes throughout the little house.

"….Uncle?" Came the soft voice of Zuko. I smile to myself happy to hear the prince is all right, or at least conscious.

"Try not to move Zuko," there was obvious relief in the old mans voice.

"The baby!" Zuko bursts out.

"What about it?"

"Is it still with me? Did…did I lose it?"

"No…but you almost did. Zuko, what happened?'

"Almost did? How do I almost have a miscarriage? Tell me the truth Uncle!"

"Shhh, Zuko, calm down. Relax, or you will lose the child." What are they talking about? Babies? Miscarriages? Why would they be concerned about these things? I continue to listen to the conversation between the two. "You were very close to losing your baby. I don't think your body ever expected you to really get pregnant. Your muscle is weak and at any sign of stress your womb will literary drop the baby."

"What…what do you mean 'drop it'?"

"Like I said your womb isn't strong, because I doubt your body expected you to get pregnant. If the muscle relaxes too much, the egg—your baby will slip out. Causing a miscarriage."

Zuko lets out a relieved sigh. "So I'm still caring it? I didn't lose it?"

"No, but that doesn't mean you won't later on." Iroh explains in a somber tone. I try to figure out exactly what I just over heard means. Is…is Zuko pregnant? But how? I think I would have noticed if he had boobs, and was really a girl. But he looks like a guy to me. I don't get anymore time to think about this as someone touches my shoulder. I jump and let out a little 'yelp'. When I look up a see the cheerful face of Iroh. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thank you for helping my nephew, you are welcome to spend the night. After all it is quite late."

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that." I say. Honestly I didn't want to walk the streets this late. I had ignored the weird murderous scary people on the way here, but I lost my bravery once I reached this house. Iroh goes to get me some blankets and pillows, I'm put into the same room as Zuko. The prince didn't notice me, but was staring at the ceiling instead. I slip under my blanket and turn my back to him. But I had the urge to face him. He was still wide awake so I couldn't, it was so quiet it really bothered me. I shift uncomfortable under my sheet.

"How'd you find me?" Came Zuko's voice out of the dark. I turn to face him, after all it's only polite right?

"I don't really know. I just had a nightmare and ran out of my house to be honest." I laugh nervously. I could hear Zuko let out a sigh, his eyes drift closed. He turns his back to me and soon enough I could hear the deep breaths of sleep. I stare at him, thinking back on the conversation he and his uncle had. What does it all mean? Could Zuko be pregnant, at least that's what it sounded like. I think back to the dream that had made me leave my house to find the prince on the street. There was a baby in that dream. I also remember the other dreams I've had with Yue and a baby in it. How I never saw the baby's face and how Yue always told me someone needed my help. Was it the baby that needed me? Was it Zuko's baby? Or am I still dreaming? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Zuko doesn't have any boobs and unless he's a very masculine woman, I don't see how any of this is possible.

**Zuko's POV**

I sleep a dreamless sleep. I needed the rest bad, my body utterly exhausted. I was happy to hear that I hadn't lost the baby. But then again I ask myself, if I really would have cared if I did have a miscarriage. I mean it's Jet's child, I didn't plan on having it. Hell, I didn't even know I could. But a part of me was happy and relieved that I was still with child. Another part was still in a little panic, after all I was unable to firebend for a while. I hadn't asked Uncle about it, but I wonder if there was a good explanation for it as well.

I hear chirping and a light was shining against my eyelids. Slowly I open my eyes. The sound of rustling bed sheets echo throughout my room. I sit up in my bed, feeling a little dizzy. I watch Sokka as he folds up the sheets he was sleeping in on the floor. The water tribe boy gets up and then only notices that I was awake.

"Oh, good morning Zuko." He smiles at me. I ignore him and just turn to look out the window. Sokka leaves the room to go put away the linen.

I sit for what seems like a long time in the room by myself. A strange sensation of loneliness came over me. I try to push this feeling away by distracting myself with other thoughts. I put my hand on my stomach…how long has it been? How many weeks since this child was conceived? It's hard to tell since I've slept with Jet more then once. But if it was conceived on the very first night I was with him, then I'd say it's about three to four months along. Three months in Ba Sing Se…how many more moths will I spend here? Or should I ask how many more years?

"Zuko." I turn to the person who called my voice. It was Sokka, he had a wary smile on his face, as he walk towards me. "So you feel ok?" I nod my head, the loneliness deepening inside of me. Maybe because I know he's leaving…but why would I care? Then the strangest thing happened. A tanned hand ran through my hair, as Sokka smiled at me. I look at him with amazement. Such affection I've never gotten from anyone other then Uncle or…mother.

"Well…um I'll come see you tomorrow. I mean if you want me too. If you don't want me too I won't come, I don't want to bother you or anything." The boy babbled on and while he was catching his breath to start another sentence I stop him

"I…if you want to come over tomorrow, I could care less. Just shut up, you stopped making sense a long time ago." I say rudely, the water tribe boy nods and walks out my bedroom door. Soon the sound of the front door closing is heard.

The lonely feeling creeps up on me again, and I don't quite understand why it's there. Uncle then steps into my room, and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Did you tell him?" He asks me, I look at him confused. "I think he overheard our conversation last night, did you tell him about the baby.

"He's not the father so there's no need to tell him." I explain. I knew my Uncle thought that Sokka was the father.

"Really, I just assumed since he was so interested in you. So who is the father?"

"The boy I met on the boat on the way here…" I mumble.

"Have you told him?" I nod my head. "How did he respond?"

"It doesn't really matter uncle, it was only about the sex. The child is my responsibility alone." I hiss out, not really wanting to talk about this. Uncle drops the subject and gets up from the bed.

"Well I have to go to the tea shop."

"I'll come with you." I say getting out of my bed.

"Zuko, you should really rest." I ignore him and head to my closet to pick out cloths for the day. "Zuko..."

"I just don't want to sit here and do nothing. Uncle I'm fine, I promise. Serving some tea isn't going to kill me or the baby." I explain. My uncle doesn't argue and leaves me alone to change. Once I'm done we both head to the small tea shop we work at. I rest my hand on my stomach as we walk. It's very noticeable now that I've gained weight. My stomach curving out slightly, my stomachs not as flat as it used to be.

I put on my apron once I enter the back room to our place of employment. It was actually relaxing to serve tea. Today it wasn't too busy, but we had a nice amount of business. It was all fine until later on in the evening. That's when Jet walked in, I would have never though I'd see him again so soon. The sight of him infuriated me. I put down the cup of tea I was carrying to a customer and without fear walked up to the Earth Nation boy.

"What do you want?" I whisper harshly. He smirks at me.

"Pregnant or not you're still a firebender and a threat to these people." He tells me and then steps away from me. I glare at him as he points a finger at me and announces for all the customers to hear.

"These two men are firbenders."

A/n: Dum dum dum, well actually this chapter is just pretty much following the show. But still, tune in next time, to see how Zuko handles this. And the baby falling out of the womb because the muscle is to weak to hold it is true. My mom almost lost my older brother that way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Blue light

**Sokka's POV**

"So where were you at in the later parts of last night?" Toph asks me, next to her was my sister, and Aang.

"None of your business." I didn't have to explain myself to them. After all I'm the oldest here, I can do what I want!

"Well you came home, when we woke up you weren't in your room. We were worried."

"Well now you don't have to anymore, I'm back and all in one piece." I say sighing sitting with the small group. I look at Aang who seemed a little depressed. "Still no clues of where Appa is?" The little baldy nods his head. I pat him on the head and try to make him feel better. After that, everyone broke out into conversation. Ideas on how to find Appa, ideas of going to go complain about how it's taking forever for us to meet with the king. I soon left the loud arguing and, chatting to be off on my own.

I go to sit in the far corner, staring out a window. All I could think about was Zuko. I wonder if he's ok, knowing him he most likely wouldn't stay in bed. I hope he's not over doing it…I should have insisted on walking him home, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Also the conversation I overheard was nagging at my mind. I wanted to know what it meant. I mean it seems so obvious, but how? If Zuko is pregnant then how? I mean he is male, or as far as I know he is.

My mind just wouldn't drift away from the thought of the fire Nation prince. I hadn't even noticed when my sister addressed me.

"Sokka?"

"Wha--?" I look into my sisters eyes, which seem too be holding worry. She seems to be worried way too much lately, and I was starting to wonder if not this whole helping the avatar thing was messing with her nerves. "Something wrong Katara?" I ask, this time I'm the one concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not like you to be so…I don't know how to put it. So secretive, so...far away. You're always about and I'd at least like to know who the girl is that's taking up so much of my brothers time. I know you went out on a date, it was obvious."

"There isn't really anything to tell you," I shrug.

"Well, it's just ….I don't know. I mean do you really care for her? We'll have to leave Ba Sing Se some time…"

I look at my sister blankly, and it took a while but then a light finally flickered on. "Don't worry Katara, I'll still be traveling with you guys! After all, I have to be there to scare off the guys that think they can make a move on you," I reassure her proudly.

"Like I couldn't handle myself?" Katara rolls her eyes, but then gives me a hug. "So what are you going to do about this girl? You'll have to leave her soon." I look out the window, still letting my little sister cuddle up to me. I haven't thought of that. Will Zuko come with me? Probably not, I mean we've only had one date, it's not like we're going out or anything. But I still wonder, he doesn't strike me as the type to stay in one place for too long. A sadness comes over me, I really do care for Zuko. Old enemy or not, I feel like he needs me…maybe even more then Aang and my sis….I never felt so bad when leaving, Suki or Yue.

Katara spots the sad look on my face. "We can always invite her to travel with us. One more won't hurt." she tries to cheer me up.

"I don't know if h-...she'd like that."

**Zuko's POV**

The whole tea shop was silent as they stared at Jet and me. "It's true I swear, I've seen them bend!" he announces to the still un-believing crowd.

"You must be mistaken," Uncle chimes in, "we are just refugees, trying to start a new life." The lie rolled off the old mans tongue so nicely. This statement only made Jet even angrier. He glares at me and walks close. I stand my ground not showing any fear. He puts his hand on my stomach.

"How's the spawn?" He ask, labeling his own child as such. I slap his hand away from me.

"What do you care?"

"Don't worry I won't hurt the little thing, I'll make sure you have a nice warm jail cell to give birth in. Fire bender," he hisses out. I step away from him and he lets out a laugh.

"Come on tell them, show them what you are!" He insists, Uncle still defends us. But , Jet wouldn't let the subject drop. He kept on trying to provoke me and once he lost his temper he took out his two weapons. I got very upset at this, I wasn't going to go through this. I don't want to put my child in danger. Though Jet didn't seem to care, after all the child is part Fire Nation, therefore, part scum in his eyes. I didn't really know what to do, for the first time ever I was afraid to fight. Not because I knew I would lose, but because I would be putting an innocent child's life on the line.

Jet came charging toward me and Uncle stepped in the way. Catching the blade with his hands, blood coming from his palms.

"I think you should leave, you are a little confused," Uncle says calmly as if he didn't just get hurt. Other people in the tea shop gasp, while some got up from their seats.

"You want to protect him? Then fire bend! I won't go easy on you old man!" Jet drew his weapon back, but it never came down to strike anyone. Someone had tied his hands together while he had them over his head, with what looked to be a bracelet of rocks. A group of people, in green robes came around him. I suppose they were like the police, and I was glad to see them.

"Come with us, don't make more of a scene then you already have." one explains lowly. But of course Jet doesn't go along peacefully. He gets dragged out of the shop, still shouting about me and Uncle being Fire Nation. Once everything calmed back down I took Uncle's hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's more important that you are ok." he explains. I take him into the back room, to clean his wound, and an almost motherly feeling coming over me. It felt strange, I suppose it has something to do with being pregnant.

After our day at work is up, we head back home. Where Uncle makes me tea and something to eat. "Oh, we've ran out of your morning sickness medicine," he says while looking through the pantry.

"Well wouldn't it have passed by now?" I ask, feeling very irritated for no real reason. I guess it has something to do with having to deal with so much shit today. I take a long sip of my tea.

"Well it's different for everyone, I guess we'll find out in the morning." After eating dinner with Uncle, I still felt hungry, but didn't ask for more. I wanted something sweet, some sort of fruit, but didn't think it was right to ask. After all we don't have too much money to spend with our paychecks. It was even a stretch for Uncle to get me that medicine, since we could hardly afford it.

"Are you still hungry, Zuko?" It was like he read my mind, but I shake my head 'no'. "Zuko it's fine, you need to eat more. I can cut down on my food." Uncle chuckles patting his stomach.

"No it's nothing Uncle. I'm fine." I lie. Though I didn't fool him.

"What would you like to eat? Tell me."

I look at the old man and then let out a sigh. "Some fruit that's all…" I almost whisper. I felt so stupid and almost greedy. But Uncle was happy to get me some fruit. After eating that, and drinking a glass of milk Uncle insisted I should have, I go to bed.

The next morning the sound of my door opening wakes me up. I rub my eyes and look to see who entered my room.

"Did I wake you?" The water tribe boy asks me. I wonder for a minute why he was here, but then I had remembered he had wanted to check on me. That he said yesterday that he was going to come over. I sit up in my bed.

"Yeah, but it's fine," I tell him.

"Zuko, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"I overheard you and Iroh talking when I brought you here after I found you in the streets. And I know this might sound completely retarded, but it seemed like you were acting…ya know…like you're pregnant. Worried about losing a baby and stuff." Sokka says. I think for a moment 'what should I say'? It would be kind of hard to lie, seeing as he overheard our conversation. Then again it's really none of his business, unlike Jet he's not the father. So he doesn't need to know. But, I had a compelling feeling to tell him. Why? I couldn't tell myself, but I opened my mouth to speak.

"I am pregnant," I say plainly.

"But I though you were a guy. I mean you're flat chested!" Sokka points out. I let him calm down before going on. Though I had the urge to call him an idiot, there's no way he could know I have the ability to get pregnant. I didn't know that myself not too long ago.

"I am a guy, I just can get pregnant. It has to do with me being a fire bender," I try to make it simple for the water tribe boy.

"So all firebenders can get knocked up? That explains why there's so many of you."

"No you idiot, only because of my royal blood do I have the ability to get pregnant!"

"So only kings and princes can have babies?"

"No!" I get frustrated, but I couldn't expect Sokka to understand all of this. But, I also didn't feel like running through the whole story. "Only me ok? Because I'm a prince and because I was born on a special day. Got it?" Sokka nods, a look of amazement in his blue eyes.

"So how far along are you anyway?"

"I'm not sure, three to four months." I mumble feeling awkward. Sokka was so excited about this, I didn't understand why.

"So who's the daddy?" Came another questions, I didn't really want to answer it. I put my hand on my stomach, the child had no dad. Not in my eyes, and not in Jet's eyes either. I was fine with that, but somehow I felt like I cheated this child out of a second parent.

"He left you, that's why you went out with me. I didn't think the dad stuck around..." Sokka says, putting his hand over mine. "I'll be here for you if you'll let me."

A/N: Find out Zuko's response next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Lotus blooms for love

**Zuko's POV**

I look at Sokka's hand over mine, registering what he had just said in my head. I pull my hand from under his. "Why would you even offer such a thing? And to a former enemy."

"The same reason I asked my former enemy out," Sokka says like it was the simplest thing in the world. But I didn't understand it. Why would he want to be there for me? I haven't made his life easy, I've chased after him and his friends. I really don't get this water tribe boy. Pride comes over me, and I don't give myself time to think my words over before I speak them.

"I don't need your help, I can handle this on my own. And I have Uncle too, it's really none of your concern," I say proudly. But if I would have let myself think I would see that behind the offer given to me by Sokka was way more than it seemed. It wasn't just being there for me during the pregnancy, he wanted more. But I'm too high up to notice it, though somewhere in the back of my mind I do detect it. Somewhere deep down I note the message behind the offer, but I don't let myself believe it. Or maybe I'm just imagining this hint? After all why would a former enemy be interested in me? Why would anyone be interested in me? After all, Jet was right to the point, who would love me? Though Sokka and me did go out on a date. It was only a one time thing, I tell myself. I don't let my hopes up.

"I know it's not any of my concern," he pauses, taking the time to think over his next statement. "But I…I just…What I'm trying to say is that…I think I love you," he tells me, closing his eyes tight and wincing, as if expecting me to explode. I think in a way I did. A bomb of emotions detonates inside my stomach, and I felt a little sick and definitely confused. I couldn't sort out any of my feelings, well all but one. A familiar friend, anger. Seeing as that's the only emotion I could pick out, it was the only one that surfaced. Though there was no real reason for its presents.

"Love me?" I let out a snort of a laugh, "I'm Fire Nation, we're too different. Aren't you supposed to hate me?" I snap at him. I was pushing him away, it's what I do to most people that care about me…that I've grown attached to. Just like I've tried to push Uncle away before, with my bad moods and tempers. But he seems immune, and so does this boy in front of me now.

"Well…I used to. I know it sounds a little sappy, but I know I do care for you Zuko, Fire Nation or not." I don't look at Sokka as he says this. I thought about not even speaking, but one word does come out.

"Leave."

"Zuko—"

"I said leave!" I snap, and Sokka lets out a sigh, then heads out the door. I shake my head, I honestly didn't have a clue why this was happening. Why I felt so confused, yet a little happy. Why would I feel happy? There was no more anger, it had disappeared once Sokka walked out the door.

"It wouldn't work out…" I whisper to myself.

"How would you know, you never really gave him a chance," Uncle was in the doorway.

"Leave me alone, I just want to be by myself," I mumble.

"Opposites attract Zuko, remember that," he says leaving me alone to think. I was tired, seeing how I was woken up in the first place and now along with this frustration, I close my eyes. Trying to think of how this all happened. Think of when exactly the world turned upside down, and why I felt this warm joyful feeling at the thought of Sokka liking me.

**Sokka's POV**

I walk home in disappointment. I know for sure that I care for Zuko, those dreams I've been having…this was all supposed to happen. Funny that I believe this, after all I'm not much on fate and fortune. But, Ba Sing Se was supposed to bring us together, I'm sure of it! Then again I can't bring myself to say I'm in love. I hadn't even told him that, I had said "I think I love you". All I know is that I want to be with the prince and the way Zuko reacted hurt me.

A couple of weeks passed, and all I thought about was Zuko. I wanted to go do something, anything to convince him we were supposed to be. Make him see it the way I do. But, I couldn't think of anything. Once again my mopping around worried my sister, but luckily she was distracted by Aang. They were out right now, all three of them went to spread fliers in hopes of finding Appa. My heart is heavy, as I sit by the window, trying to think of something to win Zuko over. I had never been so obsessed about anything before. I finally got up, and looked around our little house. Finding a vase full of flowers—Katara most likely picked—I take them and head for the door. I pull the door open and am stunned to see golden eyes looking at me.

"Zuko..wha…how'd..how'd you find this place?"

"I asked some of your neighbors where an idiotic boy with tan skin lived. They all pointed to this house." I stare at the prince, and his eyes shift to the flowers.

"For you!" I blurt out nervously. "I was gonna come…and …see you," I mumble. "Well come on in! You saved me the trip!" I laugh nervously.

"What about your traveling companions, I'm sure I'm not welcome," he states.

"They're not here, and even if they were, well screw them!" I take his arm, and pull him in. Only then noticing how big his stomach has gotten. The black shirt he is wearing under a greenish brown long sleeved Chinese robe is tight on his stomach. The robe was open, most likely because he can't button it anymore. It's only been a couple of weeks, maybe three tops! He's gained so much weight, and his hair was in a different style and a little longer. But the last time I'd seen him, his hair was getting a bit longer anyway, so no real surprise there. It was his stomach that really awed me.

"Sit," I gesture to a pillow next to me as I take a seat. "So why'd you come here?" I ask.

"I…I wanted to ask you something," there was a tone of shyness, and strength in his voice if that was even possible. I wait for him to ask me what he wanted to know. "You said you'd be there for me, was that an offer…to start a relationship?" It was a stupid question, and Zuko knew it I'm sure. But I think he's the type that needs to be sure of everything and all, before he puts anything out there for anyone.

"That's a dumb question," I tease. The firebender practically turned red from anger. He tries to get up, letting out a sound of aggravation.

"Just forget I ever came here!" He snaps. I smile. He looks so helpless, having a little trouble getting up. It's hard to make a dramatic exit like that. I stop him, resting my hand on his, which he was using to try and push himself up with. He glares at me. I only come in close and softly brush my lips against his. Having no idea what compelled me to do so, his lips had just looked so welcoming. I felt kinda embarrassed when our lips touched, but I pushed closer. This is the first time I've kissed a boy, and I don't know if I can explain the feeling going through me. I feel like Zuko was breathing fire down my throat, and that fire spread all over my body before settling in my crotch. It felt so good, way better then any kiss I've ever received. It felt so right.

Zuko pushes against my chest weakly, more like wanting to save his pride then actually wanting me to stop kissing him. But, the prince soon leans into the kiss, and moves his lips against mine. My hand cups his face, and he rests against the touch, only a couple more seconds of this wonderful feeling and I pull away.

"Yeah it was an offer," I tell him, smiling. Zuko pushes me away a little.

"We should take this slow…I've never been in a real relationship before," he mumbles so low I could hardly hear him.

"Me neither I guess, and definitely not one with a boy. But I'm sure you have enough experience for the both of us," I say patting his stomach. He smacks my hand away and makes a move to get up.

"Why not stay awhile?" I ask innocently enough.

"What about the Avatar and your sister, they wouldn't be too happy to find me here," he says.

"I guess you're right," I sigh out, getting up and helping Zuko to his feet. "I'll walk you home, and this time I don't care what you say," I explain as sternly as I can. Zuko rolls his eyes, and I walk him home. On the way we talk a little and I bring up the subject of the father of the child.

"So who's the kids daddy?" I ask him.

A fire burns in Zuko's eyes, "I'd rather not talk about it right know, I doubt you'd even know him," he mumbles out and I let the subject drop for now.

I'd promised him I'd come visit him tomorrow or maybe the day after. I was happy and found Zuko really adorable with his little belly, and the way it made him seem vulnerable. When I get home, Aang and the others had just gotten home.

"Sokka will you help use with the fliers tomorrow?" Aang ask noting my happy mood.

"Maybe," I shrug.

The next day I get up early before anyone else, and head out to go visit Zuko. Luckily the prince was up early too, but he didn't seem to be in a happy mood. He let me into his home, his Uncle nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong Zuko?" I ask while he was eating breakfast, and a lot of it.

"It's nothing," he says simply.

"Are you sure?"

"You wanted to know who the father was right?" He changes the subject, and I let him, nodding my head. "I don't think you know him, his name's Jet," he says emotionlessly taking another spoon full of oatmeal to his mouth.

"Jet?" A light clicked in my mind, "Brow hair Earth Nation Jet?" I ask

He nods his head, "You know him?"

"Yeah, he's like… whoa! He hates firebenders! How'd you…"

"He didn't find out I was Fire Nation till later on," Zuko explains, a hint of anger in his voice as he runs his hand over his stomach.

I let out a gasp, "That night I found you, he did that to you didn't he!?" I rise out of my chair a little.

"It's nothing to worry about Sokka, don't piss your pants." I sit back down, and watch Zuko finish his breakfast. He was right, as long has Jet doesn't try anything again we have nothing to worry about. That and I have no idea were he would be to give him a peace of my mind. I hadn't even known he was in the city. I let myself calm down.

We should go out again sometime," I think out loud. Zuko looks at me a little surprised. "What?"

"It's still strange that I'm dating the travel companion of the Avatar I was supposed to capture…" he trials off.

"Why was it so important for you to get Aang?"

"Didn't you say you promised the Avatar you'd help him spread fliers today? It's past mid morning, you should head back," he says getting up and putting away his dishes. FI he didn't want to share that with me yet, then I won't push it. I nod my head, and tell him goodbye before walking out the door. I didn't really feel right, I felt like something big was bothering Zuko. But, I head off to meet up with Aang and the others.

**Zuko's POV**

It's still all very strange to me. To be with Sokka like this. After all I've seen him so many times before during my attempts to catch the Avatar, but it took a chance meeting in this city for me to fall for him. I had found that I couldn't stop thinking about him the day he had left offering me his love. I felt something for him, and it nagged at me until I got up to go talk to him. Though it seems like we are exact opposites just like fire and water would be, it's still pleasant to be around him, almost uplifting to be around him.

Key word 'almost', I don't know why I let myself fall for him. It's obvious this won't work, but I suppose it's fine for now to indulge myself with these feelings. The feeling of knowing Sokka likes me not my body, like most of the people I've been around. I also don't feel the need to tell him too much about myself, seeing as we will have to go our separate ways soon. But it'll be nice while it lasts. I gave him a chance just like Uncle said I should. I had gotten so angry on that day, I blocked out what I really felt. Only thinking about how it wouldn't work out. But why not live a little, why not experience a real relationship for once? Not just sex.

Uncle had been offered his own teashop yesterday. I can't say I don't like Sokka, I just know it won't last. Uncle is making a life here, and Sokka has to go on with the Avatar sooner or later. I let out a sigh. I step outside to get some fresh air, only to see the fliers the Avatar had spread on the floor. I think about my life, my future. I see nothing, and I have no idea what I'll do. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Ba Sing Se, I don't want my child to grow up here. To never know about it's Fire Nation heritage, to have a banished prince as a father. To be rejected by it's grandfather, only because it was born to me. The hated son of the Fire Lord.

I can't hold back the tear that rolls down my cheek, and I wipe it away and step back into the hut, cursing myself. Soon Uncle and I will have a bigger place to stay.

It's evening, and me and Uncle had just gotten through eating. Though I didn't eat much. Uncle now sat thinking of a name for his teashop. His thinking out loud, only reminding me that we have to make a life here, because we have no were else to go. We're both not welcomed at home. I rest my hand on my stomach, and clutch the fabric of my shirt, this time holding back the tears that seem to come so easily because of my condition. This sadness is soon replaced by anger as Uncle once again throws out an idea for the name of the shop. I turn around and head for the door, not being able to take this anymore.

"Were are you going Zuko?"

"Out," with that I slam the door shut. I walk to the part of the city were Sokka resides. I couldn't really explain why my feet lead me here. It's not like I could just knock on the door, there's a chance that Sokka won't be the one opening it. But I wanted to see the water tribe boy, his stupidity could distract me, maybe cheer me up a little. The thought alone seemed to calm me somewhat. I stand in front of the house I know Sokka is occupying. I then walk away slowly, knowing there's no way I could be comforted by him right now. I look back one last time and notice the window at the side of the house. First I panic, noticing someone looking out it but I relax, once I notice the surprised blue eyes belong to Sokka. He gets up quickly, and stumbles away from the window in a very clumsy manner. Only a little bit later, he comes out and runs to me, still in a clumsy manner.

"What are you doing here, are you all right?" He asks looking me over. I think to myself what would give him the impression that I'm not all right. I run my hand over my face to make sure I haven't been caught crying, I was relieved to find no signs of tears.

"I'm fine," I reassure the water tribe boy calmly.

"Then why come all the way out here?" He asks me, I had no time to answer a voice interrupting us.

"Sokka, what's going on?" His sister asks, and I could see her stepping out of the doorway. We were pretty far away, and since it was dark I don't think she recognizes me. At least not yet. I can't be sure of that once she comes closer. Which is exactly what she's doing. She comes down the stairs towards use.

"I'll go," I whisper to Sokka, and turn to get away before his sister recognizes me.

**Sokka's POV**

"Why'd you run out like that? Who was that person that you were just talking too?" Katara questions, looking around in hopes of spotting someone.

"It's nothing Katara, go back inside," I tell her walking in the direction that Zuko had headed.

"Were are you going?"

I don't answer and just keep going. "Was that the person that's been taking up all your time?"

I freeze and look at her, would it be kinda suspicious if I didn't answer? Wouldn't that be the same as saying yes? I couldn't come up with a lie so I nodded. My sister looks at me, her expression becoming sad. I didn't understand it, I would think she would tease me about it.

"You don't have to hide things from me, from us. I'd like to meet him," she says. I was surprised.

"Him! How'd! Wait! Are you calling me gay!" I say accusingly.

"He was a little bit taller than you Sokka, on top of that he had short hair."

"So just cause someone has short hair they're automatically a guy?"

"I haven't seen one girl in Ba Sing Se with short hair, Sokka. If you haven't noticed they all have long hair, even some of the guys have long hair," she points out sounding all smart.

"Your point?" I ask

My sister rolls her eyes, "Weren't you going to go catch up with him, Romeo?" She says sarcastically. I huff, and turn to once again head in the direction Zuko disappeared to. So my sister doesn't care if I'm gay, at least she didn't act like she cared.

"She'll care once she finds out who he is," I whisper to myself. I turn a couple of corners and soon find Zuko leaning against a wall. He seemed to be caching his breath. But I had a tinge of panic go through me as I saw him wince and rest his palm on his belly.

"Zuko!" I go up to him and he looks at me, all pain disappearing from his face. I open my mouth to ask if he's all right, but he answers me before the question comes out.

"I'm fine", he snaps a little, obviously annoyed with my fret.

I help him sit down, though he pushes me away mumbling under his breath something about being capable of sitting himself.

"So why'd you come to see me?"

"I was taking a walk, I just so happened to end up around your neighborhood," he says. "Have you found the Avatar's bison?" He asks, hiding his worry behind his mean look.

"No," I take a short pause, thinking about that one day I had spoken to Katara. Should I invite Zuko to travel with use? Would he say yes? Could I really expect him to want to come with use? "Zuko…I..I love you, and I'm sure that this was all supposed to happen. Us meeting in Ba Sing Se and shit, and I'm not usually the type to be talking about fate. But the weird stuff that's been happening to me, and falling for you. I know you know I'm gonna have to leave Ba Sing Se once we talk to the Earth king and find Appa. I still have to help Aang and I can't just leave my sister."

"I understand," Zuko tells me in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, I know you do but…I want you to come with us," I look at him hopeful, he's only stunned.

"I'm not sure Sokka," He tells me after a long pause.

"Please think about it. When I offered to take care of you and the baby, I meant it."

"It wouldn't be good for me to travel while I'm pregnant, and the Avatar—"

"You have plenty of time to think about it, ok? Who knows when we'll be done with all our business here or when we'll find Appa. During the mean time I'll do everything I can to convince you to come with me," I announce proudly, holding on tightly to the prince's hand. I plan on doing just that. I've never felt so strongly about anyone before. Zuko has this appeal about him that just draws me close, an almost mysterious air about him. That holds me to him, I want to know him even more, and I don't want to let him go. For once, I don't just want to leave love behind 'cause I have to help Aang master all the elements and shit. I want to build on what I have with Zuko. After all we've been through, after all those dreams, I can't just leave him.

A/N: Sorry for the late update a lot of stuff has been going on. I also had to look at some of the Avatar episodes to make sure my plot and stuff is going along with some parts of that anime, like I've planed. But this long chapter should make up for it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I've been so sick, and on top of that I haven't had the motivation to write this fic. I really want the new season of Avatar to start. Oh well anyways, hope you like this installment. I'll try not to take so long to update.

Chapter 15: Father and the lover

**Zuko's POV**

I'm siting in the new house me and uncle just moved into today. It's closer to Sokka. I've been thinking about what he had said, it all sounded so fake, so corny, but I know he meant it. I let out a sigh. What's to become of me? Of us? I rest my hand on my stomach. What's the best I could do for us? I find that I can't stop thinking about Sokka, and yes I've fallen for him just like he's fallen for me. Though the speech about fate seemed odd, how can I disprove it? I care for Sokka, and no one's ever seemed to care so much for me, except maybe Uncle. But I can't just forget who I am. I'm a Fire Nation prince, seeking his honor back. Can a romance fit into that picture? I'm not even sure if a baby can.

The attention, it's nice, and Sokka is on my mind often, but I can't forget about the destiny I lost. It would be best for the baby if somehow I could find my way back to the Fire Nation, and have my father's affection. But how am I supposed to reach that goal? Capture the Avatar? In my condition I find that very unlikely. Even if I did catch the Avatar, my father could still dislike me and the child I'm carrying. Also how would that make Sokka feel?

No I have to start thinking about myself, about me. Yes Sokka had said he'd help me take care of the baby, but it's all in a bad environment, and I have to start looking out for our best interest. Traveling won't be good for me, and once the baby comes it's best to stay in one place. Then will the child never be able to see my homeland? Will I forever be banished? I can't let that be, I can't let my kid grow up without having seen the Fire Nation. I also don't want it to have a disgrace for a father.

I sit, thinking everything through. Thinking on what the best coarse of action would be. Taking Sokka up on the offer and possibly being in continuous danger, or capturing the Avatar, and soon, so I can settle back home.

**Sokka's POV**

"We should split up," I gave the suggestion. Everyone seemed to agree, but when I said Toph should come with me she gave a little fit, but did come in the end. Really, it wasn't long until Toph and me were together that I heard my sister scream. Of course being the big protective brother I am, I ran to her to see what was up. Though Katara could take care of herself, it's still my job to kick any guy's ass making a move on her!

"Katara what's wrong?" I ask, huffing and trying to catch my breath. I look up and see the problem the moment Katara announces it.

"Jet," my sister hisses, and it took every ounce of self-control in me not to kick the Earth Nation bastard's ass. Aang of course was quick to calm my sister down, and see what Jet wanted. I found myself glaring at the boy. I couldn't do anything though, it would be suspicious to both Jet and the group, if I got angry. But the only thing running through my head was the night that I found Zuko bleeding on the floor, after our date, and knowing the guy who did that to him was right in front of me, and I could probably take him.

"I'm here to help", Jet's statement brings me out of my cloud of anger. One of the fliers we've been posting unravels from his hand. After Toph says he's trustworthy and Katara cooled a little, we follow the boy to were he says he's seen Appa.

But once we reach the place our giant very hard to miss pet isn't there. I glare at the boy, and Katara accuses him of lying. That's when some old dude says he's seen the furry thing. Aang got excited, though we were just informed that Appa was on an island. We get out a map to see were the island is located.

"It's all the way back to the South Pole," Katara points out.

"So we'll be able to get Appa back."

"It'll take time we don't really have Aang, we still need to talk to the Earth King," I say.

"Finding Appa should be our first priority!" Aang says. I didn't want to leave Ba Sing Se, at least not right away. I think it's too soon for Zuko to have made up his mind, on top of that if we leave it's like we wouldn't have accomplished anything by being here!

"Aang's right, we can always come back," Katara says.

"Don't you think it's kinda odd that they're taking Appa so far away? And that it just so happened we bump into people that know all this information?" Toph points out suspiciously, I nod my head and make a noise of agreement. In hopes to stall for time than to really agree with Toph. Katara and Aang are silent. My sister then turns to Jet, and points a finger.

"Tell us all you know!" She yells, obviously still not trusting of the boy, not that I can blame her. I'm not too fond of him either.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you I worked close by, and I heard two guys talking about a big creature. I figured it was Appa."

"How exactly did you get split from your gang?" I questioned knowing he's the leader. We're walking down the street questioning him, and it's irritating Jet. Then…

"Jet!" A girl from his gang hugs him. "We've been looking for you! Were have you been," we all look at Jet suspiciously and Katara was the first to speak up.

"I thought you didn't know where your gang was, or that they were even in the city."

"I didn't think they were in the city. I came here to start over."

"Jet we all came here together, then you were taken away by the Dai Lee," the girl says. Katara, Toph and Aang gasp as if the simple fact that the Dai Lee were involved explains everything.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been living here peacefully in the city."

"No we saw you being taken away."

"Their both telling the truth", Toph points out as she takes her hand off the ground. We then take Jet back to his place where we could all try and figure this out without having to worry about someone listening in. I just wanted to get away from the boy as soon as possible. But I guess he must have some valuable information, on top of that he could help us find some more stuff about the Dai Lee.

"Try and remember Jet," His friend urged him.

"Maybe something can trigger his memory," Katara says. Not wanting to give up the opportunity to tease her I playfully say,

"Maybe you should kiss him," Katara gets mad and tells me to kiss him instead. Like hell I would! I'd rather knock his memory back into him. Too bad I can't point out his having knocked up and then beaten up Zuko. Of course if I said anything, I think a lot of strange eyes would fall on me.

"What about the Fire Nation, think of what they've done to your family," Katara says in a soft voice.

"Yeah remember, the Freedom Fighter Jet. The Fire Nation took you parents, our families," his friend points out. As Jet thinks on the subject, it seems to hurt him.

"No, it's to painful," he says quietly. It's not as painful as what you did to Zuko. I think to myself, but I act calm. I just wanted to shout outloud all the wrong he's done, and how lucky he was to have had Zuko, and that he should be taking responsibility for his kid! Well we don't need him, I've taken responsibility. I'll take care of Zuko and the baby he's carrying. My sister then uses her water, I don't see how that's gonna help.

"I…I remember," Jet says, and his eyes land on me. There was venom behind them. I wonder if he knows I know about him and Zuko. He looks to the others, "I remember them taking me to a lake."

"Lake Laogai," Aang whispers. "Can you take use there?"

Jet nods, and I really don't want to follow the bastard anywhere, but if it helps us find Appa then I guess I'll go.

**Zuko's POV**

Fingering one of the fliers of the Avatar's bison, I think to myself. I hear footsteps that I know belong to Uncle, and although I acknowledge that he's there I don't stop my assessment of my situation.

"Something seems to be on your mind, dear nephew," Uncle says and then sits down next to me. I say nothing to him. "Is it something I could help with?" He questions. I myself didn't even know. I wasn't about to spill my guts out to my Uncle. My thoughts are my own, and my problems are my own. I have to deal with all this on my own.

"Sometimes it's better to have another view on problems," Uncle says calmly, sweetly. I let out an almost frustrating sounding sigh.

"I've just been think…." I drift off, still not sure I really want to share anything with Uncle. "..about everything. About my situation, my choices. About home," it was a simple enough answer.

Uncle nodded his head slowly. "Well just think about what you really want, not what you think you should do." It was a simple enough thing to say, but it left me thinking. Uncle got up to leave me to my thoughts. Good.

What do I really want? An image of Sokka came to mind, along with a comforting feeling. I shake my head, a little angry. How can I so easily over look retrieving my honor? Going back home, were I belong. There was no comfort at the thought of home. I started to feel warm, and a little sick. I ignore it, I wasn't weak and the sick feeling didn't bother me.

I ask myself the question again, and I was torn between my two choices. If I went with Sokka I would be putting the child in danger, and also depriving it of a part of it's heritage. But with Sokka I know that I have arms that would welcome me, hold me, comfort me. At home, I don't know if there's anyone to give me such an embrace. I would be spit upon, for my day of birth, and the proof of it that I hold in my stomach. Even if I did capture the Avatar—which would be hard for me to do now—and brought him home, my father wouldn't overlook my new 'disgrace'.

I held my hand close to my stomach. Sokka had promised he'd take care of us. I have no idea if my father would say the same. Or if Azula or him wouldn't try causing a miscarriage. To cover up the dishonor of me carrying a child would bring onto the royal family. No I..I'd rather take my chances with Sokka…

The sick feeling came again, and my body felt like it was burning up. I rest my hand that was upon my stomach now on my forehead. It was like the fire I can bend was engulfing me. I felt faint, and when I looked around myself, the room seemed to spin and blur. I know I'm wobbling. I don't even try to get up, just sit still in hopes that this would pass. It doesn't work, and I tip back and forth. Until I feel my body hit the ground exhausted.

"Zuko!" Uncle says coming towards me. I open my eyes only to see blurs and outlines of the things around me. I feel so hot…

**Sokka's POV**

So trusting the bastard's word didn't end up so bad. Oh, except for the whole getting chased and attacked by the Dai Lee part! But hey! At least we got Appa back.

We're flying, trying to get a good distance away from harm. I look back toward the city. The only thing on my mind, Zuko. I wasn't about to leave him behind! Damn, I had promised to take care of him! Katara gives me a worried glance, and right when she was about to ask what was wrong I speak.

"We should go back," I say it softly. Katara notes this, and give me a soft look. It's as if she knew the reason for me wanting to turn back. Of course the others didn't.

"Why?!" Aang ask loudly.

I was quiet for a moment before explaining myself in a goofy manner. "We're on a roll! We got Appa back! I say we ride out this good luck, go up to the palace, bust some butt, and get to the Earth King! Then tell him about all the stuff that's going on. If we don't this all would have been a big waste of time."

"But.." Aang was cut off by Toph.

"I'm with Sokka on this one," she says with determination in her voice.

A/N: Once again sorry for the late update. Inspiration is low. The new season really needs to start!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: I'm sorry if my lack of inspiration has affected my last chapter, I suppose I was more concerned with following the anime then actually putting much detail into the chapter. Still I follow the cartoon in this chapter. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I skipped some parts of the anime like the getting into the Earth Palace and finally convincing the King of the betrayal and such. Stuff we already know about and that I don't need to remind you of but briefly.

Chapter 16: Home is Where the Heart is

**Sokka's POV**

_I can't see myself, it's like I'm watching a play. I can't feel anything, as if I'm not part of the world I'm looking at. It was snow again…and once again Yue looked down upon me, full moon. Is she here to warn me of something? To guide me, like she's done before? Slowly she disappears like a lunar eclipse. Everything goes dark and in this gray darkness, there was a figure in burgundy, red, and black robes._

_His hair was long, and part of it was pulled up, a golden flame hairpiece holding his hair in a bun. Small strands had escaped and they trail down the side of his face, as if hiding something. He held something in his hand, a velvet blanket. It was wrapped around something tightly, as if whatever it held was fragile. Though I could not feel my body or even see it, I moved closer to the young man. Then suddenly I look up, once again. Yue's full face, pale and white, hung behind him. The moon shining bright, then a red substance seemed to eat her up, the moon stood red. I bring my attention back to the young man._

_I note one pupil's yellow eye, looking down at what he was holding. I follow suit, and see a baby, a light blue, like it was made of ice. A tail came to tap on the baby's forehead, and it looked like it was melting. I feel frantic, helpless, and afraid. I look around trying to find out what kind of animal had such a tail. _

_I see a red dragon wrapped around the boy and it's tail still rested on the baby's head. I then notice the boy's face, and the scar it held…_

"Sokka wake up," I hear a familiar voice. I sit up and look at my father's face. For a moment I thought I was still dreaming. Then I remember that Katara had given me the opportunity to see Dad, while Aang was out to meet some Guru.

"What is it Dad?" I ask, no need to rub my eyes, I can see clearly and am wide awake.

"You were groaning in your sleep, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Oh," was all I gave my dad, I wasn't planning on going back to sleep. Worry had crept into my chest. God, what if there's something wrong with Zuko! My eyes widen and I know I let out a gasp. Jet had his memory back! How could I forget about that! I'm not exactly sure what happened to the boy after our rescue Appa mission, but what if he did something. I get up, throwing the fur blanket that had covered me off to the side. I make to leave the tent. My dad follows. And when I look at the body of water that separates me and Zuko reality hit. I smack my forehead. "Stupid," I mumble to myself. Why didn't I think about this before I left Ba Sing Se. I guess I was just overjoyed to know that my father was close, but for all I know Zuko could be hurt…or worse.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, "What's on your mind son."

I look at my dad. I wonder what he would say. What would he think if I tell him I've taken on a man's responsibility of caring for someone who's expecting, taking on commitment, and wanting to devote myself to someone. A guy on top of that. I didn't know how to put it, and I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him. I was with my dad for the first time in a long time, I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I don't want to push him away, I'm not ashamed, but I'm worried. And I don't think it matters really right now. My love for Zuko…it doesn't make me less of a man, but it's better if I just keep it to myself for now. After all, I don't know how Dad will react, and I don't want my time with him ruined or cut short.

The hand on my shoulder tightens, reassuring me that I can tell him anything. I smile to myself, thinking I want to be vague. It's not necessary he knows everything. "It's just, I'm hoping someone will be waiting for me when I get back to Ba Sing Se. I'm worried about them," it's all I could think of to say.

The hand on my shoulder moves to give me two strong pats on the back, and my dad's laughter was heard. "You meet a girl, Sokka?" I mumble, not wanting to say anything in particular. This only seems to encourage my dad. "That's great to hear, boy. But don't you forget about the other women you got to take care of."

"Who's that?"

"Your sister."

"She's no women! She's a girl!" I point out to my dad.

"Give your sister more credit, just make sure she's safe. You got to keep an eye on her for the both of us," My dad explains giving me a smile. I return it.

**Zuko's POV**

I could hear myself breath heavily, I registered that Uncle was close, and I feel something cold on my forehead. But I was stuck, I couldn't open my eyes, and I was somewhere between wake and dream. I hear a voice telling me to go to sleep. Calling me "Lord Zuko", telling me to retire to my bedchamber. To rest my eyes, to let go, relax. The voice sounded like Azula, but the thought of retiring sounded so great. Yet aren't I already asleep. It was confusing, being lost between reality and dream and I try to wake myself up. I could tell I was moving my legs and arms, trying to open my eyes.

Trying to wake myself up, dream voices begging me to stay, to rest, calling me by the title of "Lord". Then another voice, my mother. This unexpected voice pulls me out of my half awake stay. My eyes shot open, and I see Uncle over me, a look of worry, as he dabs away sweat with a wet cloth. 'What's happening to me?' I ask thinking maybe this had something to do with the state my body is in. My hand looks to my stomach for the now familiar bulge, it was still there. It still felt full, but I was worried maybe something had happened to the baby.

"Just relax Zuko, you've brought on a struggle within your body," Uncle says calmly.

"What do you mean struggle, it's not the baby right?" My breathing got even heavier with the panic.

"No," there's a pause, and it aggravates me. "But obviously you've turned against your former view of yourself. You've picked your own path, and it contradicts the path you had said you should follow. This sickness springs from self turmoil and uncertainty. It'll pass, and you'll emerge a new man," Uncle soothes, though it didn't help me much. How can I bring a sickness upon myself? By simply choosing Sokka over retrieving the Avatar and my 'honor'? Is my choice really so wrong that I'm making myself sick, or is it that I'm afraid of change? Of never being able to go back to the Fire Nation, to forever be exiled. A spike of heat swims over my body, as all these thoughts mingle.

Am I really so wrong…no. I feel safer with Sokka, somehow it seems like there's more waiting for me with him, and I trust him. Am I a fool to have fallen for my former enemy? Or am I a fool for holding onto a family and future that had already abandoned me?

"How about the baby?" I ask weakly, my eyes getting heavy. Uncle hands me a glass of water. I prop myself up shaking a little as I hold my body weight. I drink the water eagerly, and look for more, but also Uncle's answer.

"I'm not sure, but I know sickness is something you should get over fast when pregnant. But how this is affecting the baby I'm not sure, " he tells me truthfully.

I lay back and rest, after finishing another glass of cooling water. My eyes drift shut and I rest my hand on my stomach. Then I feel something, first I thought I imagined it, but the baby kicked right were my palm lie, it kicked. Only twice, as if saying I'm ok.

"Is something wrong?" Uncle asks looking at me closely. I shake my head.

"How many months does it usually take until the baby starts to move?" I ask looking at the wall, not really him. But I could hear the smile in his voice when he answered.

"Five moths."

**Sokka's POV**

I'm helping out in camp, gathering food, wood, everything needed to keep everyone going. I had no problem working like this. This is what I wanted when I was little, when the Fire Nation had first attacked. I wanted to follow my father into battle. I was too young. I still have a burning desire to go follow my dad, to be part of my tribe's troop. But I see now that I can help in a different way. I guess you can say I'm part of Aang army now. On top of that I wouldn't abandon Zuko and follow my father, and I'm sure Dad wouldn't let me anyway. I have other obligations.

While carrying a basket of supplies, I stop to stare out at the sea. I hope Zuko's OK, but this scary feeling just won't leave me. It's like something's happened or going to happen and I should go back to Ba Sing Se. I'm needed again, I can just feel it. I know every time Yue appears in my dreams she's telling me something. I just can't let this feeling go. I tear my eyes away from the waves, and set the basket down near a tent that's close to a fire someone had just started.

Later on everyone was gathered around, stories were being told, and some were finishing up dinner. It was great being around my kinsmen, but still for short moments I'd look off into the distance and think of Zuko. I wonder when Aang will be done with the Guru. I feel like the longer I stay the worse things might get over in Ba Sing Se. Then a thought crossed me, what if Zuko went into labor. I tense but then relax, when I tell myself that's impossible. He had said he was around three to four month, but he had told me that a while ago, so who knows how far along he is now.

"So tell me about her, she seems to be on your mind a lot. Do you want to talk about it?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my father's voice.

"It's just h-she's in a vulnerable state…health wise. I'm worried," I mumble looking into the roaring fire that everyone's gathered around.

"I'm sure she'll be fine when you get back to her Sokka. I'm glade you came, it's great to see you again."

I smile up at my father, "Same here."

"You must have met a lot of girls during you're travels, what makes this one so special?" my dad encourages a guy talk. I don't think I'll mind bragging about my catch, I'll just have to remember to say she, not he. Good thing Zuko will never find out about this, I'd get my ass kicked for calling him a girl. I laugh a little to myself, before starting.

"She's not like any other girl," mainly 'cause she's a guy, I think to myself. "She's strong, but a little hot headed. It sure as hell wasn't easy to get her on a date." I get lost in my explanation. "She has jet black hair, and the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. Though she's not too confident about her face…I can tell. She only lets me know as much about her that she wants to tell, and I want to know so much more." I stop talking, keeping my thoughts to myself now. I want to know so much more about Zuko. About the things he hides, his family life. His views on the war aren't like what I thought they would be. I remember when we had talked about it on our date. He didn't act like he thought himself superior to everyone, he only acts cooled so that no one takes interest in him. But it's too late, he's caught my interest. Though I could leave Suki, and though the loss of Yue hurt, I can't even imagine abandoning Zuko. It's such a strange feeling, like I've said before the other two girls don't compare. I never really thought of Suki in a romantic way until she had kissed me. Yue, I don't know …she was important, and I liked her, maybe even loved her. But also maybe I was blinded, being back in a place that seemed somewhat familiar made me want to look for a girl, one related to my tribe. You know the traditional view of a family. Growing up in our tribe Katara and me, I was the oldest boy there. There were a lot of women and children, so relationship, girlfriend, those thoughts never crossed my mind that much. When they did it was what was taught to me, the stronger man protecting a woman of the same heritage and his child. I guess I wasn't really exposed to different ideas enough living in our small tribe. But traveling with the Avatar sure exposed me to the world. I would have never thought I'd fall for a boy. That 'traditional' family thing was all I really knew and thought was right. I don't know, I'm a 'traditional' kinda guy. Guess I can't really say that now.

My dad and me sat in silence for a while. I let the sea breeze blow over me, some men got up and retired to their tents. It wasn't too long before I felt tired myself. If only I wasn't so worried, maybe I would be able to enjoy my father's company more. I was glad I was with my dad again, but still, the dream that I had… Yue always appears in dreams that have meaning, like she's an angel watching over me, guiding me. Yes Yue had been important to me and I liked her, but Zuko's who I love. Yue seems a fragile beauty, while Zuko is more of a rough treasure. That trait alone is more appealing. I won't always have to be the 'man of the house' having to protect him and such, he can take care of himself. This thought eased me a little. Yeah Zuko can take care of himself, and I'll come back to him soon.

The next morning I once again was helping out. My night's sleep was great, and I didn't feel so worried. I know Zuko can fight and protect himself, he doesn't always need me around. Then someone came up to the circle of tents.

"Fire Nation ships have been spotted not too far way," he announces to my father. I turn to him, he puts on a serious face and turns to all the men.

"Everyone get ready for battle," he says loudly. Not being sure of myself I ask my father what I should do. "I had said everyone," he tells me smiling down at me. My face lights up and I run to get ready. I'll be able to prove myself, I know I can do this. Yeah, I may be clumsy, but when it comes to this kinda situation I can usually lend a hand, think things through and all that kinda stuff. I've proven that many times to Aang and Katara.

Out of nowhere the boy I had just mentioned appears with Appa. I wasn't expecting him back so soon, and fear ran through me once he said:

"I thinks something's wrong with Katara, Sokka."

A/N: I know I probably didn't word stuff exactly like the anime but oh well.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Ok I can't remember everything that happened in Avatar, and I can't find the episodes on YouTube! So it'll be different probably, but basically the same events. And I promise as long as people review, I won't leave this story. I just can't say that I'll be updating quickly, but I won't abandon it just because I'm having a hard time.

Chapter 17: Sisters

**Zuko's POV**

I've gotten over my fever. I feel almost calmer, happier, as if I've changed like Uncle predicted. My illness was still an enigma to me. Had my body been getting rid of all my bad chi? I suppose if inner turmoil can bring frustration and sadness, it could also bring sickness. I enter the kitchen where my uncle was sitting at a table.

"Good morning," I greet.

"It's nice to see you all better," he says cheerfully. "On top of that I have good news. We've been invited to make tea for the Earth King," he says excited, as if a young boy again. I had the urge to roll my eyes and let out a sigh, but strangely enough a small smile lasted only a split second on my lips. Expressing joy for my uncle, seeing as he was so happy about the idea of making tea for some king.

I take a seat, and there was food placed in front of me. It was a lot, a plate of eggs and bacon, a small bowl of oak meal, both milk and orange juice. Did he expect me to eat this all? When I look up at the old man questioningly he only gave me one statement.

"You've been sick, you need all the strength you can get." I pick up a fork and start to eat, while Uncle starts some small talk, still expressing happiness about making tea for the Earth King. I'm still worried, even if my fever was brought on by inner turmoil, I know it affected the baby somehow. Uncle can't tell me for sure how increased body temperature affects a developing human, but I know nothing good can come from it. I wonder what it was that keeps it going, why hasn't my body tried to push it out or rejected it like that one time before. Stress and sickness can lead to a miscarriage yet I still have the bulge. I haven't felt it kick in a long time…maybe it no longer holds life. I shake my head trying to get rid of such thoughts. I should be focusing on other happier things, like the fact that I haven't lost it yet.

I think of Sokka, how is he doing, I wonder. I haven't heard of him at all, I know nothing of what's going on with him. I remember during my fevered sickness I thought of him so many times. It would be no surprise if this was the time we went our separate ways, the time I had used as an excuse to not get too attached to the water tribe boy. I had told myself it wouldn't work out, but during my sickness all I thought about was choosing him over my 'honor'. He had invited me to travel with him. Sokka was all that was on my mind, and even now I'm thinking of him. It's an unexpected turn in my life I would have never foreseen, yet I don't feel bad at all about choosing Sokka over everything else. There's just more for me I suppose, or maybe I'm acting stupidly.

By some miracle I had eaten all my breakfast this morning. Now we are heading to the Earth Palace, Uncle smiling all the way. How could he be this happy over some tea? Well I didn't say anything, not wanting to rain on his parade. Odd, because usually I would be quick to tell him he's silly for being this excited about such a small thing.

We were led inside to a tea room, Uncle prepared everything. Once everything was set, the door slowly creaked open. To both Uncle's surprise and mine the person who stood in front of us was far from the title Earth King. Anger boiled inside of me, her face is the last one I wanted to see. Especially in my condition right now. My right hand heated up as it clenched into a fist, while my other hand instinctively splayed out protectively over my stomach.

Azula smirked as she watched me. Uncle got to his feet, and it was only then that I noticed that accompanying Azula were guards. Uncle put himself in front of me. I hate this, and the urge to set this whole place on fire was playing in my fingers. I wanted to fight, I knew there would be a fight, no way of avoiding it, yet I also new it would be a stupid move to put my child in danger like that.

"Hello Zuko, Uncle," Azula said casually. We both know she's not here to talk, and the moment she pointed out that we're considered traitors to the Fire Nation, we knew she was planning on capturing us. The movements of the guards only confirmed it. Uncle stood in front of me protectively, fire then spouted out of his mouth, pushing back the Earth Nation guards. A hole was blasted into the wall, and the old man took my hand pulling me out of the room and down the hall, knowing we were being pursued. Running was difficult for me, and I wasn't moving very fast. We soon came to a dead end, which was easily taken care of with distraction. Uncle jumped first, I wasn't sure.

"Come on Zuko, I promise the fall won't harm the baby in anyway," he yelled from down below. Still I hesitated, it's a miracle that I haven't lost the baby yet. It's been through so much. I wearily look down and inch closer to the edge.

"Yes Zuko, go ahead and run, run with your head low in disgrace. Save that little spawn of dishonor inside you," I hear Azula's voice. Spawn, it seems a lot of people like to call my child that. I turn to face her, she thinks herself high and mighty. She smirks at me.

"Zuko!" I hear Uncle from below.

"Go on Zuzu, run like a coward. Go on," my sister teases me smiling, provoking me. I should have known better, but the fire was racing through my blood, boiling it and it needed to be released. Azula had called me and Uncle here on purpose, not only to capture us as enemies of the state, but to taunt me. Like always to rub her superiority in my face. I don't know how she got into Ba Sing Se, I don't know how she found out about me and Uncle. But she knows about my condition, and she's mocking me. Well I've had enough.

Before I knew it there was fire everywhere, coming from both me and my sister. Sometimes being a bender has it's down side. Fire has a mind of it's own, and even being able to control it gets difficult. If breathing gets strained or if you push air out in anger you could lose it. The fire could take over, you literally become hot headed. That's what came over me, and I'm in no condition to fight. Yet the urge to do so is overwhelming. In the end it was no surprise I lost, I didn't get hurt, but was simply captured. My sister told them to be careful with handling me as they put me into a dungeon of some sorts.

It was more like an underground tunnel, and there were emerald and other rocks of different colors of gray, brown, and blue. This place was dimly lit. Not long after siting on the cold ground there's another person being pushed into this underground cave. I recognized her voice as she yelled at those who put her here. I wonder where her brother is, if he's safe, or had Azula caught him and possibly the Avatar too. I can only hope Sokka's safe. I kept still, not wanting to talk to the girl. After all what would be the point of that? I didn't care for her, only for her brother. But she could have some information of his whereabouts.

A loud and angry "You!" pulled me out of my thoughts. I look up to see the girl glaring at me.

"This is all your fault, you have something to do with this!" She yells, I say nothing. We're both in the same position, if she want's to blame me I could care less.

"Why can't you just leave us alone. Do you really want this war to go on?" She asks, why does she even bother asking me, she wouldn't care about my opinion anyway. "With all the killing and suffering…I suppose you wouldn't know about that. I do, the Fire Nation took my mother from me," she says finally a little calmer and not blaming me for everything. A sadness came over me, yes a lot of people were killed…

"We have that in common," I whisper. She stared at me. I'm in a sort of curled position leaning against a rock. My knees are in front of my swelled stomach, so she hadn't noticed anything abnormal. She then sits down as well, looking at my face, as if unbelieving anyone from the Fire Nation would have suffered pain. I ignore her, I didn't want to talk to her. Just because she was Sokka's sister doesn't mean I have to like her, she doesn't like me after all. Once again my mind drifts to the water tribe boy in worry. My legs relax a little giving my hand space enough to rest on my stomach. He had said he'd take care of us. It's pathetic to think I should sit here and wait for him, it's not like I'm some princess stuck in a tower. I'll have to find my own way out somehow. Pregnancy is no excuse for weakness.

"That scar," I hear her next to me while I was thinking. She looked at my scar as if this was proof that not all's well in the Fire Nation. Evidence that I've suffered, that the war had an effect on both parties.

"I've had it for a long time, it'll never leave me" I say softly, I see her hand rising. What is it about this scar that entices everyone to touch it?

"I could heal it…. I have a healing ability, and I've been saving this water from a special spring. I could possibly heal it," she states. I stare at her unbelieving. Not shocked by the idea of healing my scar, but more shocked that she would offer to. What compelled her to want to do this? Was it out of pity, well I don't need it. I've had far from an easy life, my scar is just a reminder. I don't plan on forgetting past events, it was part of my life. I suppose it would be hard for the girl to understand. After all a lot of people would jump at the chance of having such a hideous blemish removed.

At this moment, I hear two pairs of footsteps. "Katara," a childish voice calls, and the girl calls back to the boy. It was the Avatar, and they both embraced, while the boy gave me a glare. I get to my feet to try and see the other person who came. It was Uncle and he hugged me as well. Pulling back he inspects me, to make sure I wasn't hurt, acting much like a mother hen. There was a rumble, the Avatar and the girl were gone. Uncle pulled on my wrist to guide me. Then the sounds of fighting. It was no surprise when I saw Azula and many guards taking on the two kids.

"Stay at a safe distance Zuko!" Uncle calls from over his shoulder sternly. I didn't like being treated like I was weak, yet I did as I was told. Only to have Azula try and recruit me.

"You still have a chance Zuko. Help me catch the Avatar, and maybe father will welcome you back." She called to me. It was a lie, Azula always lies. She was only in a tight space, the Avatar and the water tribe girl along with my Uncle were holding their own against her.

"Come Zuko, retrieve your honor." She beckons. Uncle was watching me, wondering what I would do. Azula's voice was getting on my nerves, on top of that I felt useless. Useless, talentless, weak, just like when I was little. No match against Azula, no help to anyone just like when I was little. I clench the material of my shirt that covered my abdomen. Smoke came from that fist.

"Zuko no, stay away," I could hear Uncle. He didn't want me to get in the middle of all this fighting. Then Uncle turns to the Avatar and the girl, who were also holding back some enemies of their own. Azula, while talking, was trying hard to take the Avatar down. Katara met eyes with him.

I did as I was told, but it seemed like every attack made was useless. The Avatar was struggling to keep my sister at bay. I felt useless again, if only I could do something. Prove Azula wrong. I rest my hand on my abdomen, I can't afford to risk it. Though my stress level is rising, if this baby is born without any difficulty it truly would be a miracle. But I have a feeling all these events are taking a toll on both the baby and me. I keep my eyes low, somehow thinking it would distract me from my vulnerability.

Then there was a light, and the Avatar's markings were the source of the light as he drifts into the air. There was a harsh wind, and my hair blow back. Blue fire was extinguished. Water and fire took care of surrounding earth benders trying to interfere. The battle completely turned tables, and it looked like we would be able to escape, that Azula wouldn't have her way for once.

Then the Avatar was shot down, dropping to the ground. There weren't many earth benders left to fight, and the water tribe girl ran to her friend. Uncle came to me and grabbed my hand, we ran towards the girl, knocking anyone we could out of the way.

"Leave," He says pushing me toward the girl and the Avatar in her hands. She was angry and the water that surrounded her only comforted her mood. "I'll hold them off, just go," Uncle says. The girl used her water to elevate me, herself and the avatar up on a perch connected to a tunnel. I looked back one last time for Uncle, but I couldn't see him.

"Come on!" The girl called to me, I follow. Wondering if Uncle will be ok, I didn't want to leave him behind. Once we reach the outside, we waited. I was told that Sokka, and some girl named Toph would come with the Earth King in tow. It was fine by me, though it was best for all to get out as fast as possible, it gave Uncle some time. The girl worried over the Avatar, trying to wake him. He wouldn't open his eyes. Then a crashing sound, I look behind us, it was Uncle.

"We need to get out of here!" He yells, I go into a battle stance as I notice he's being pursued. As if on cue the giant bison the Avatar used to travel with arrived. Sokka was on it's back. He looked down at me and I noticed relief grace his face. Maybe I was holding the same expression.

"Come on, get on with us," Sokka's sister invited. Most likely a thank you for helping. I had to be helped up on the creature. Then the beast took to the skies, away from danger.

**Sokka's POV**

I was happy to see Zuko, and felt even better when Katara told him and Iroh to get on with us. I have no idea what happened, and when I asked my sister, she ignored me. Aang is unconscious, his head rests in my sister's lap. She used some of that special water and tried to heal the boy. Gray eyes open slowly, and a smile spread across my sister's face. I look back to Zuko who was not too far off next to his uncle. The old man was talking to Toph, I had to wonder where it was that they had met before.

"What happened?" Aang questions.

"We're ok, Iroh helped us out. We're flying out of Ba Sing Se, King and all," Katara told him sweetly. Aang looked around and his eyes landed on the two fire benders. Would he let them stay? I held my breath as Aang opened his mouth.

"Did Zuko gain weight?" Says the boy, looking at my prince. Katara laughed.

"Looks like it, but they helped us escape." Zuko lifted an eyebrow. Obviously he had overheard they're little conversation. I give me a grin, as if telling him to calm down. After all he didn't look too happy about Aang pointing out his weight.

I couldn't stand it I blurted out my question, "Will you let them travel with us?" Both my sister and him look surprised.

"I doubt that they would want to Sokka," Katara explains. "Besides, just because they helped us doesn't mean we can trust them. I still don't know about Zuko, it was really Iroh that helped us out." She says, taking a liking to the old man more than Zuko.

"They could teach you to fire bend Aang! You have to master all the elements." I point out. Aang looked sad, he hadn't had too good of an experience with fire bending.

"He's right Aang, you'll have to learn it some day," Katara says backing me. "But still I don't know…" she adds.

"How many fire benders do we know, sis? This is the best chance we have," I explain. There was quiet, and Katara looks down at Aang who is slowly getting up into a sitting position. We've been through so much, and I wonder if we're even getting any closer to our goal. Yes, having the two fire benders around would help with that goal, but at the same time I know I'm being selfish.

"Sokka makes a good point. If you say Iroh helped us then I guess we can trust them," Aang says in that cheerful monk, forgive everything voice of his. Katara didn't seem so sure. "We'll ask them to see what they say," Aang added. The moment both of them turn to speak to the two fire benders, I do a happy dance. Don't I deserve to be just a little bit selfish? I'm still thinking about Aang and the war, I'm not going to forget about that. This will benefit us all, I know it will. The war will come to an end, not only had I promised to help set that idea in motion once I started traveling with Aang, but I'm promising this to Zuko, and the little one growing inside of him. I look over to the group and then I sit near the gathered group to listen in on the decision making. Of course I like to think I already know the answer. Well at least I hope Zuko will stay, he's had some time to think about it. I feel a little guilty for leaving him on his own for that short time I was with my father. Obviously he had gotten involved in something. What exactly happened to lead him and Iroh to us I'm unsure of, but I wasn't there to protect him, or Katara either. I had said I'd convince him during the time he had to think. Everything had gone so fast…I wonder what his decision is…

Once I was through thinking and tuned into the conversation, it was Iroh who spoke, "It would be a great honor to teach you, Avatar, but…" But! What but? I get panicked and time seemed to slow down, as I wait for the old man to finish. "..Zuko and I should really settle down somewhere."

No! I look to Zuko who had a look on his face that plainly said 'I don't agree with you'. I felt warm inside when I saw this, so he had chosen to stay with me. I smile to myself, while Zuko started his argument.

"Where could we settle Uncle? We can't go back to Ba Sing Se, where else do we have to go?!"

"We'll start over in a village maybe. Either way, Zuko, it's best for you," the old man put extra emphasis on the word 'you'. "If we settle down some place." Of course this statement only got Zuko boiling. I had the urge to duck and take cover.

"I've already been through a lot, I doubt that it hasn't been affected! I can take care of myself, every place has it's danger, we're in the middle of a war! Weren't you the one who wanted to join the Avatar, well here's your chance. My condition shouldn't change anything, I can protect myself if needed. I'm not weak," Zuko says firmly. Everyone except for me had a puzzled look on their face. Understandable, seeing as they don't know what Zuko's condition is and such. Iroh looked from Zuko to me, and was silent for a moment as he thought things over. He wanted the best for Zuko. I hold my breath. The old general let out a sigh, and then turned to Aang.

"I suppose we'll travel with you, I'll teach you fire bending to the best of my ability. Can't promise you'll learn much," The old man says jokingly, laughing at himself. Aang gave a weak smile. He's probably not too excited about learning fire bending. Either way Aang gives his thanks. Then everyone broke out into little groups. Katara and Aang up front, Iroh and Toph on the right side, while I sit next to Zuko at the far end.

"How are you doing," I ask.

"I stayed for you…you should be happy," he tells my coldly, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"I am," I tell him smiling, laying my hand over his. He looks up and we both look into one another's eyes. His golden embers of fiery spirit were dull. He's exhausted, I can tell.

"You shouldn't be so close to me," he says pushing me away a little, "your companions might find it a strange sight."

"Don't worry, Katara's busy thinking of all the benefit of having you two around, while also playing out what could go wrong. While Aang repeatedly asks her about your weight gain. Wondering what's up with that, and really wanting to ask you, but he'll annoy the hell out of everyone before he finally comes and asks you. Toph is blind so she won't see anything." I reassure him, and keep my hand over his, while sitting next to him. He ignores me and looks out over the endless sky. I'm happy, and right now I don't think anything can spoil it. For once maybe something will work out to benefit me. No prearranged marriage, no having to leave him behind.

A/N: I'm not good with action scenes, sorry. But tell me what you think, thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So my inspiration has come back thanks to an Anime that reminds me of Avatar. It's intitled Koutetsu SangoKushi. After watching the first two episodes I had to write, I highly recommend it. You can find it on youtube if you're interested.

Chapter 18: Down time and more bonding

**Sokka's POV**

We had landed not to long ago in these woods, after drooping of the earthking in a near by city in the earth kingdom. Though that city isn't as powerful as Ba Sing Se, they do have an army, and the information we have about the Fire Nation was given to them and the King had promised to get the word out to other parts of the Earth Kingdom. We hardly have any idea what our next move should be, but Aang does need time to master the elements. For now that's our only plane. Me and Aang our gathering firewood. While the rest are setting up camp. Toph seemed to be acting strange. Katara also, though I know why Katara's uneasy, she's still unsure about the whole situation of having Zuko around. She's polite to his Uncle but stays her distance away from him. Maybe it's because she doesn't know about his 'condition' the one the two firbenders were talking about. She may feel like the boy is keeping a secret and there fore not trusting him completely. She may have asked Iroh about it, but knowing the old man he wouldn't say anything, especial if Zuko doesn't want them to know.

"You noticed it to right?" Aang asks me.

"Notice what?"

"That Zuko's like …bigger," the boy states. "I wonder why, Katara as no clue either. But she said it might have something to do with that 'condition' they were arguing about. Maybe it's some weird firenation sickness or something. What do you think?"

I smile at the boy, you could call it a firenation sickness. After all theirs a saying that goes, 'Pregnancy is the oldest sickness'. "I don't know maybe, but he doesn't really act sick." I play along Still I couldn't help the small grin that settles upon my lips.

"Hey do you know something I don't?" Aang asks. I shake my head. "Come on tell me, you and Zuko were setting next to each other on Appa. Did he tell you anything?" I don't give the boy any answer what so ever and just pick up some sticks. "It's weird that he let you sit next to him, he's usually really moody." Aang thinks out loud. I doubt that Aang will look to deeply into the matter. Even if he does I doubt he'll think that Zuko and me are more then friends.

"Well it's nice to have a guy more my age around. No offense Aang. Ontop of that now we outnumber the women," I say jokingly.

"You know I always though Toph to be more one of the guys," Aang laughs and I join in. We then head back with the firewood, and I think of how odd Toph had been acting once we landed. It's strange she had jumped of off Appas' back next to were Iroh was helping Zuko of the beast. She had a strange look on her face just a few seconds after Zuko's feet touched the ground.

Me and Aang drop the pile of sticks on the ground, using some to make a pile for the fire, and leaving some to feed the fire once it started. Iroh was helping Katara unload things, while Toph was earthbending herself a tent. Zuko sat against a tree and Aang spotted him.

"Do you mind starting a fire?" He asks the boy, wanting to include him. He gave no answer, and didn't even glance at the boy, just simply and slowly started getting to his feet. He used the tree trunk to help pull himself up. He then quickly and smoothly set the small pile of wood on fire for us. Aang gave him his thanks, again no response. The bald monk looks at me pity in his eyes. He felt sorry for Zuko, who seemed so out of place. Katara soon after called for him and I go to help Zuko get back into his sitting position.

I offer him a hand, which he only slaps away mumbling, "I can sit myself," he slowly slides down the tree trunk and then crosses his legs, before completely relaxing.

"You shouldn't be setting here all on your own. Come on the others won't bite," I tell him wanting him to socialize. He says nothing, just having a tiered look on his face. He had taken a short nap during the flight, how can he still look so sleepy?

"Is everything ok?" I ask worried.

"It's to much," he tells me.

"What is?" He only shakes his head, and I get no answer leaving me still a little worried.

"Sokka, we don't have any food supplies," My sister says walking up to me. She gives Zuko a wary look. I know she doesn't like the fact the Zuko's isolating himself from the group, she thinks that sort of thing rude. Just as Toph found out when she started traveling with use. "Do you think you could maybe hunt something down?" She asks.

"It's getting dark, but I can try," I tell her. With that she gives me a thank you and a smile and turns to leave and go about her own business.

"You want to come?" I ask Zuko.

"I'd only get in your way," he tells me.

"Not if I go fishing, I heard a brook near by when I was getting fire wood, come on." I say cheerfully, and get up expecting Zuko to follow. After a moment he to tries to get to his feet, and I get my fishing supplies. Then I lead us both in the direction of were I think the stream maybe that I heard earlier.

"So what do you all plane on doing next?" He questions.

"I have no clue," I say honestly. "I mean a major influence in the war was taken down, were else could we get more reinforcement? I don't know were to go from here. It's best we concentrate on Aangs bending for now."

"You sound as if you're the one in charge."

"Well I kinda am..I suppose. I'm the make a plane guy, so you know I kinda call the shots." I look back at the prince who gives me an unbelieving look. "What? I'm very good at war tactics! I'm a warrior after all!" I say proudly. The prince only rolls his eyes. "I have you know I can be very intelligent when I want to be," with that I turn and run straight into a tree branch. And if that wasn't enough after ungracefully stumbling past that branch I find myself in the stream I was looking for face first, after tripping over a rock. That didn't back up my statement at all.

"Obviously intelligence has nothing to do with you coordination," Zuko points out. I get out of the stream and find a nice rock to sit on. Taking out my fishing pole I let the end into the water and patiently wait to see if anything bites.

"So exactly why had you all picked Ba Sing Se? I mean what promoted you to think to ask them form military help? Were you planing on an attack this early in the Avatar's mastering all the elements?" I let a smile grace my lips, talking to Zuko will be such fun, I can already tell. And now I don't have to worry about sneaking out to see him, he'll always be around.

"Well you see we have some information about the firenation. It's from a very reliable source, a library we found in the middle of the desert. It said that on the day of a solar eclipse the FireNation weakens. It's true right?" I ask Zuko seeing as he would have to know. He looked up into the sky and nodded his head.

"What do you plan on doing? I mean attacking is logical, but will you and the avatar and the others be part of it?"

"I think what we should do is contact the Northern water tribe and tell them about it. They have a very large Army too. Ontop of that they have more then enough experience with the Fire Nation."

"I suppose you are very god at war tactics," Zuko says leaning against the rock I'm sitting on. I smile wide and it was quiet the rest of the time I fished.

**Zuko's POV**

I can hardly stand my pregnancy ever since all the commotion at Ba Sing Se I've been feeling weak, and sleepy. Sokka is tying together his catch. Though he had taken out his spear in favor of a fishing pole saying that it would get to late if we waited any longer. Somehow this all still seemed surreal. My traveling with my former enemies, and as a hand enclosed around mine it almost felt like it was a dream. A dream…this connection with someone else…with Sokka. Gentle touches actual conversation, not a one-night stand, the mention of sex has never been brought up. We've only kissed once, it all seemed so strange so far from what I'm use to. It almost feels sappy, but I don't regret anything. I don't regret giving Sokka a chance and even if right now I'm uncomfortable around the others I don't regret coming to travel with them. Somhow Sokka was worth it. He likes me I know he does, even if I am pregnant with another mans child…he had said he'd take care of us. It just seems so surreal, but I like this. I like being around the water tribe boy. I guess that old saying rings true, opposites do attract.

Sokka's hand slips out from mine as we near the camp he takes a couple of steps in front of me flashing me a smile before looking straight ahead.

I set a couple of feet away from the group around the fire, eating and talking happily. Uncle every once in a while gave me a concerned look. I noted that Sokka gave me almost the same look but with his eyes also came an invitation to come join and not be shy. An invitation I'd snort at and the boy would either roll his eyes at me or give a sigh. My stomach let out a growl that I wasn't about to ignore. I've put my unborn child threw enough, I wouldn't let it starve. But still I didn't get up to my feet not wishing g to intrude, I just wasn't too comfortable around them. Though the avatar seemed friendly it was Sokka's sister that seemed to be uneasy when it came to me. She somehow seemed insulted by me. The other girl Toph seemed nice but she always seemed to freeze when around me.

I didn't notice Uncle had come up to me, until he spoke. "Come on Zuko you wanted to travel with the Avatar but know you're actin distant.'

"You know very well the reason why I—"

"I know it made him very happy to, but I think he'd like it even more if you tried to socialize. Either way you have to eat." I nod my head not agree with anything but the eating comment. Like I said I wasn't about to starve my child. I get up to my feet and Uncle guides me to the fire. I sit myself next to him and the girl named Toph. She once again became very still once I sat down. However I was grateful for her strange behavior as it took the eyes of Katara away from me.

"What's wrong Toph?" She questioned. The girl didn't answer only laying her hand on the ground a little closer to me. She nodded her head, and Uncle gave her a look that told me he knew what she was doing. Then as if it was completely normal the girl goes back to eating her food. The avatar had an eyebrow lifted and he and Sokka's sister gave each other a wondering glance. While sokka was busy eating and for a moment looked up at me. The avatar was then quick to pour stew into a bowl and hand it to me cheerfully.

"There's plenty for everyone," I take it from him quietly not really wishing to make conversation. Katara eyed me again. Not as much as me as my stomach in particular. I had a hard time ignoring her and smoke started to float from my palm. I was starting to get very aggravated with her staring. Katara noted so and was bold enough to directly talk to me.

"So why exactly have you decided to travel with us Zuko?"

I look up at her, "I have my reasons." The girl didn't seem to like that answer but I could care less. There was something about her I just didn't like. She seemed to be a noisy type of girl, that expected people to act a cretin way. Just because I've joined this group doesn't mean I'm about to share all my thoughts and opinions with them. Though she seemed to expect this from me.

"Are you sick?" The avatar ask, innocently. I give him a strange look and he goes on. "It's just that you and Iroh were talking about a condition. So I though maybe you decided to help us because you wanted to do something good before you died from your 'condition." The boy says. He had obviously been thinking about this a long time . The earthbender next to me let out a soft chuckle that went un-heard by the others. Sokka was almost choking on his food, but got over it and his eye landed on me. They sparkled with amusement, and awaited for me to answer him.

"I could possibly die, yes," I say calmly and Sokka didn't find the statement amusing at all. Aang large gray eyes were filled with sympathy, and he didn't ask anymore questions. On the other hand Katara wanted to know more.

"What do you have?" She asked with a fake concern, which I didn't appreciate.

"It's none of your concern," I tell her. I don't like the girl. However I didn't mind answer the avatar mainly out of respect for letting me travel with him, and because the boy has been nothing but friendly towards me, unlike her. After eating most of them went on to sleep. Only ones still around the fire being me Sokka and Toph. Toph and Sokka were talking, though I guess you could call it teasing actually. Sokka had just a couple of minutes before insisted that I eat a little more. Toph didn't seem to find it at all suspicious and I did take another bowl of stew, though I'm still hungry. My mind is drifting to thoughts of food, wondering if there aren't any berries to be found in the woods. I get up and go to sit against the tree truck were I was earlier.

I scan the bushes around me for blue berries but find none. I look at the sky, and then the sound of footsteps took my attention. I look in front of me, and find the blind girl. He's taping her foot on the floor, and she gives me a smile that almost looked like a smirk. This annoyed me but before I could say anything she spoke.

"You're a confusing person you know?" she tells me siting down next to me, her hand stroking the grass. "But I feel it, the little one inside you." My eyes widen and I stare at her disbelieving.

"How…?"

I can feel movement threw the ground. That's how I see. So the others my see that you're fat, I see too different movements. Or one small movement when you're still. I can see the baby move inside you." She explains. I don't say anything and s soft breeze blows. At least I know my baby has survived all the trouble it's been threw. If she can feel small vibrations that means it's moving inside of me, it means it's still alive. I could see Sokka in the distance unrolling a sleeping bag, and he looked our way.

"So are you really a boy?"

"Yes," I say not hiding the aggravation in my voice.

"Well excuse me, " she says with a laugh at the tone of my voice. "But it's an honest mistake. After all I've never heard of a pregnant man before." She gets up stretching. "Guess you don't want anyone else to know. I'll keep I a secret. Anyway I don't think your Uncle will like it if I blab, and I don't want to lose a friend,' she says walking away.

Not to long after she went to sleep Sokka came over to me.

"What was up with Toph?" He questions.

I rest my hand on my stomach, "She knows," I say simply trying to hide my yawn.

"She's not going to tell anyone is she?" I shake my head no, and trying to keep my eyes open. I feel an arm slip around my shoulder and pull my head toward a soft blue clad shoulder.

"I don't like your sister,' I tell him sleepily. He only let out a light laugh. "Will you tell her, any of them about us?"

"Not right now. Aang wouldn't care but he also really wouldn't understand either. My sister I don't think at the moment would like it too much, and I have no clue how Toph would react. But I don't really care," He says resting his head ontop of mine. I feel so at peace and so comfortable. My eyes close and I just enjoy the peaceful feeling. Sokka shifts a little, and soon after that subtle movement there was a hand on my cheek. I open my eyes just a little, but they soon close again not being needed as soft lips came against mine. It was an innocent kiss, and I let Sokka do as he wished. His hand moving away from my cheek ad to my side. Slowly and with uncertainty a tongue pressed against my lips and I opened to give it entrance. Innocent exploration of my mouth took place, before I myself intertwined my tongue with the intruding one. At that moment a kick was given inside of me and I part from Sokka out of surprise. I look down at my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asks with worry very apparent in his voice. I take his tanned hand rest it on my stomach. And another movement from inside of me caused Sokka to smile widely. "Amazing," he whispers. Our eyes meet, his blue one filled with awe. Slowly he came close to me again, and for a moment I though he would kiss me once more. But I was surprise to feel his nose rub against mine. After his nose parts he gets to his feet.

"You should get some rest," says. I had no clue were I should sleep. "You can use my sleeping bag if you like," he offers.

"No it would seem a little suspicious," I tell him. He then tells me I could us the tarp as a blanket then. Going into the tent were his sister and Aang already slept he comes back out with a tarp which he hands me. I wrap it around myself and lean against the tree closing my eyes in hope of sleep.

A/N: So just some cute fluff this chapter. Next chapter there probably be a lime, that or the chapter after that I'll have to see how it goes. Sorry guys no Lemon till after Zuko gives birth. I only now see how very long this stories going to be. Please leave reviews thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N**: I'm sorry this chapter took so long, it's just that this one went through many changes and adjustments, and then I had gotten lazy and didn't want to spell check it. Ontop of all that I had driving lessons and something's I wanted to do with my friend and such. Either way I'm very sorry this chapter took so long, this story just gives me a hard time. I'll try better next time, I know it can be frustrating when an author take awhile to update. But I can only write when the mood strikes or the whole thing will come out utter crape.

Chapter 19: Side adventures and a prophecy

**Sokka's POV**

We fell into a routine in the forest. Zuko and I would be left behind in the camp, which I didn't mind at all. I like the time alone that we got. Either way the others would go out and help and support Aang with his bending training. Occasionally Toph would stay behind though, but I didn't mind. Zuko seems to be all right with Toph, unlike my sister. I know Katara can be a little nosy sometimes, but she doesn't mean any harm by it. But I don't' say anything, I think they both have already made up their mind that they don't like each other that much.

Today after Aang comes back from training this morning we will set out to the North Pole. I sit by Zuko, who wasn't really doing anything in particular. "We'll be setting out today," I tell him starting a conversation, he only gives me a small nod. "How are you feeling?" It's a question I can't help but ask. I wonder if my concern annoys Zuko. It's just that I don't' want anything to happen that might put his pregnancy in the red zone.

"I'm fine sokka," he says with a tired tone. I can't help but smile though.

"I'm actually happy we're leaving. I mean it's not like I have anything to do here, except hunt. But I can't help Aang with his bending," I say, and just at that time I heard some rustling. I scoot away from Zuko a little, making some distance. Only a few minutes later the others come out of the woods. Iroh was in the lead, maybe so that if Zuko and me were close we'd still have enough time to separate before the others saw.

"Well everyone, lets start," Aang says happily floating ontop of Appa's head. And we all soon make ourselves comfortable on the giant beast.

We've split up in this little village, to gather some supplies. I'm with Katara, she thinks she needs to supervise me to make sure I'm not buying anything stupid. While browsing the open markets, a girl's voice calls out to me. One which sounds strangely familiar. I tun around to see a women in a cloak her face covered.

"Two things will be taken from your group," she says in a mysterious tone. As she runs her hand over the crystal ball in front of her.

"I don't believe in fortune telling," I tell the girl.

She lets out a little giggle, which also sounded oddly familiar, "Oh it's not fortune telling, cutie. I promise you this. Just remember these words, rain will becoming soon,' She says and I was about to ask what she meant when Katara called for me to hurry up. She had already walked a couple more feet down the market street. Rain will be coming soon? I look to the sky and all looked clear, not a signal cloud in the sky. But still I had an eerie feeling about this. For the rest of the time I was walking along with Katara I had the strangest feeling that we were being watched. I couldn't ignore it, but I knew if I told Katara she would say it's nothing, or to not worry about it.

We meet up with Aang and the others, back were Aang had left Appa. Of course he was reluctant to leave the animal, and sent everyone else out to do the shopping, while he stays behind. I can understand he doesn't want to lose Appa again. Everyone packs up the food supplies we just gathered, and haul it up onto Appa's saddle. Just as we were about to leave, someone came out screaming from their house. The sun was just setting, and the person seemed frantic.

"I don't understand, someone help! Please!" They yelled, and Aang wasn't one to ignore the poor women.

"What's wrong?" He asks once he's approached her.

"It's the demon. It's finally entered my house!" She screams. Aang raised and eyebrow in confusion. The lady was trying to calm down a little. "Please, you look like a monk, can't you do something?" She asks. Aang of course doesn't turn her down.

"They tell use not to be outside during twilight, for that's when the demon can posses people. My son, my poor son had been possessed, And now the demon is inside my house," she tries to say as clam as possible.

"Don't worry ma'am, this is the Avatar the bridge between the spiritual world and ours." Katara says confidant that Aang can get rid of the demon in the women's house. We all are guided to the home and, I fall behind, leaving my sister to talk beside Aang, while I slow down so that I can walk next to Zuko.

"How will the avatar be able to help?" Zuko asks.

I shrug, "He's done it before, I don't know how, seeing as I was hauled into the spirit world." Aang tries to call on the spirit, and the demon was happy to respond with the floating of vases. I had to keep myself from screaming out in surprise it happened so suddenly. Zuko didn't seem to be afraid or freaked out at all. Aang told use to leave, he didn't want anything to happen to us. So everyone and the owner of the house and her son, stood outside waiting for Aang to take care of the problem. I huge gush of hot wind threw open all the windows and doors of the house, and Aang came flying out.

"It…us to be human. It's very angry, it seems to have a grudge of some sort against the village but mainly you, ma'am." Aang explains.

'So it spoke to you?' The women asks.

"Yup, it kept saying something about you exposing it. That your son wasn't yours, and that it wants it's child back." Aang explained. "I can't get rid of it, it's to strong. I can't calm it down in anyway. I'm sorry," he says with sadness in his voice. "Maybe if I were to spend the night, I could observe it, and somehow get rid of it,' he goes on. The women agreed, and set up guest rooms for everyone. Aang shared a room with her son, seeing as that was obviously the ghosts target. Toph and Katara were paired up in a room, and Iroh out of respect for elders has his own room, while I'm paired up with Zuko. And I ain't complaining!

"Did you buy any new cloths?" I question the boy, he nods.

"Uncle had insisted I get new cloths as well, I'll put them on tomorrow," He tells me. I take my futon and pull it closer to Zuko, who only gives me a questioning look.

"Do you mind?" I ask him, he shakes his head no, and I continue. Once I'm close enough for my taste I lay down on the covers. I look at Zuko's scare, I've always noticed it but I don't believe I've asked about it. It's not like you just want to point out a blemish like that, it's not polite.

"Is there something wrong?" Zuko questions when he notices my staring at him.

"No…can I ask you something?" Zuko shrugs and I go on, "How'd you get that scare?"

Zuko froze up for a moment, and then let out a sigh. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's all right." I tell him. But I really did want to know.

"I was in a fight…a fight I refuse to take part in," he touches the scare, "Therefore I carry this mark…of dishonor," he almost whispers.

"Just because you wouldn't fight! That's stupid!" I almost scream. When I look at him, I knew there was more to the story, but he didn't want to talk about it.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore…I have no honor, and I'll never get it back," he mumbles, there was a sad smile on his lips. Like he's excepted that he won't get his honor back. This made me mad for some reason.

**Zuko's POV**

I know I won't get my honor back, I've done to many things I shouldn't have. But that's all right, what is the use of it? Somehow traveling with Sokka seemed more important, then trying to salvage my honor. What would I do with it? There is no more honor for me to have. I'm pregnant, I'm …in love with a man, my fighting skills…my sister far surpasses me. I'm nothing in the eyes of my father, so why do I need his approval? The thought still sadness me though, after all it's a horrible thing not to have any honor. Therefore you get no respect.

"Who says you don't have honor?" Sokka asks. "I think you're honorable, for going threw a pregnancy, and trying to help the people that will make the world a better place for that baby. I think you're honorable, for giving everything you knew up, just to come travel with me, Sokka tells me, and our lips touch

"Who needs honor anyway, you Firebenders put to much meaning into silly things," he tells me continuing our soft kiss. "It's just a word," he whispers, and I wrap my arms around him to deepen our kiss. He doesn't know how much those words meant to me. He's right, it's just a word. As long as I'm happy with my decisions why should it matter if it's dishonorable to someone else? After all I chose Sokka over my home, because I really didn't want to try and get my 'honor' back. After all who's judging me? Azula and my father? Well, I don't care anymore, to them both I'll never be good enough.

Sokka's become braver. Hardly any time was wasted, our tongues played with one another, and Sokka's hand was stroking my cheek. That same hand slowly reached up to run threw my hair, and I did the same to him, taking out his hair tie. Our breathing became heavy fast, along with our petting. Hands ran over backs and chest, tickling spines and nipples, as lips went to attach themselves onto necks or even ear lobes. Heavy breathing soon became hushed moans and pleasure filled sighs. Shirts were no longer needed. And it seems that Sokka was intent on finding out what my skin tastes like. Running his tongue over my chest, sucking hard on my collarbone, and neck. Neither one of use was really ontop of the other, we simply lay side by side. I could feel something that distinguished this encounter from my other sexual encounters. Not merely the fact that compared to the others this one still held a lot of innocents, but the fact that there was no rush and no plan. Simply indulging and exploring, that's what this is. A sort of instinct to want to get to know your partner in every way possible. Though it's still a little odd for me, I am completely comfortable around Sokka.

I was keeping my voice at a whisper not wanting to alarm anyone. Sokka's mouth was latched onto my chest, while his hand rested on my hip. Possibly trying to make up his mind, if he should slip his hand into my pants or not. Lazy circles were being drawn on my hipbone by his finger in the mean time.

My own hand isn't so indecisive, I slowly slip my fingers past the hem of his pants. I lightly run my fingers over his arousal, and I can fell him shiver. Once my figures curl around him, and gently stroke him, he let out a little gasp, followed by a moan. His cheek rubbed against mine, before butterfly kisses are placed on my face and neck. With every kiss and every stroke I gave him, his breath came out heavily. Maybe I was encouraging him, but either way a sort of bravery came over him, as I soon felt his hand on my erection. Timidly he copies my movements. Our lips come together along with our tongues, the kiss was passionate. Every once in awhile for a brief moment we parted to let out a moan or get a breath of air. Though our position was awkward it didn't interfere with the amount of pleasure we were giving each other.

Blame it on our young age, blame it on hormones, but either way soon the touching stopped, as I reached for Sokka's hand. Adjusting our positions I soon had the water tribe boy on his back, taking the time to catch his breath, even though neither of us had cum yet, the temperature was very high and breathing was harsh. I was way more experienced then Sokka that was for sure. This relationship between use something new to me though, yet still I felt like this could go further. I don't know how far Sokka wanted to go, but I don't' care to ask. If I do something he doesn't want to indulge in then he can tell me. Going un-noticed by my partner I slip down between his legs, and completely free his still hard erection. He doesn't seem to notice anything until I run my tongue over his salty skin.

"Ah…" it was a noise he let out for lack of anything better to say. He propped himself up enough so that he could see what was going on. I take him completely into my mouth, and he moans rather loudly. I twirl my tongue around him, and then draw it up toward the tip, were I begin to suck, and then go back down.

"Zuko," I hear my name be whispered, and a hand come to rest on my head. It stayed there peacefully and comfortable tangled in my hair, until I started to feel a push. Sokka was pushing me away, I stop and look up.

"Zuko, I don't want you to do that…" he tries to explain trying to catch his breath, "I feel weird with you being pregnant and all," he goes on after taking in a deep breath. What a strange reason for him to stop this, but I don't say anything, only give him a nod. Sokka gives me a smile and looks me over for a few more minutes. Then he reaches for his covers and trying to get comfortable in his bed. Though I could see that he was far from comfortable, seeing as he still had a hard on. However I pulled the covers over myself as well, ignoring the shuffling sound and constant movement next to me the best that I could. Though it did irritate me, eventually the boy was still, he seemed to have fallen asleep. After a long gaze at the ceiling and a calming of myself, I also made myself comfortable and tried for sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night, with the feeling of someone's hand on my stomach. I had barley opened my eyes and I hear the word, "Run" I sit up and the pressure on my stomach was still there, but I couldn't see anyone. I look next to me, Sokka was sound asleep.

"_Our type is not welcome here," _the voice told me, and I notice it's almost feminine. The pressure on my stomach was now starting to hurt. _"Run!"_

The voice yelled, but I was not capable of running seeing as how painful the invisible hand was on my stomach.

"Let go!" I yell and the pressure disappears and for a flash I could see the face of a woman with jet-black hair and red eyes. "A firebender?" I whisper to myself.

"Zuko?' Sokka asks from his bed looking up at me sleepily, I must have woke him up with my yell.

"Go back to sleep," I say somewhat harshly and get up and pulling on my earlier discarded shirt.

"Were are you going?" Sokka asks.

"To the bathroom," I say sliding the door open and stepping outside the room. I was surprised when I met the avatar.

"I heard a scream, while I was checking the halls," he tells me.

It was absurd to think that it what a ghost who had spoken to me, but yet there was no other explanation. I believe in spirits, but ghosts, demons and haunting I find hard to believe most of the time. Yet I rest my hand on my stomach were I had felt the pressure.

"Did it speak to you?" Before I could answer there was a shout form the boy's room, and the avatar went in the direction. I didn't follow, I couldn't run very fast. But I did look down the hall, and saw floating furniture, and the boy was dragged down the hall, while the avatar was against the wall, rubbing his head. The boy was screaming trying to stop the invisible force from dragging him away. He was dropped in front of me.

"_Take my son, teach him his true heritage," _I look down at the frightened boy, who was crying, and I was surprised when the boy looked up at me and then latched himself on to me. I couldn't help but duck down and stroke the boys hair a strange instinct had commanded me to comfort him.

"It's all right," I tell him, while he was crying. Many doors slide open, and everyone who was asleep came out to see what all the noise was about. When his mother entered the hall, the boy was prompt to go to her and hugged her tightly. Aang joined use, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"I don't know what to do. But ma'am," he paused "Is this your real son?" The women of the house tells the boy to go back to bed, and once the boy was out of hearing range she confessed.

"No, soldiers came to my door, and had requested that I take care of him when he was but a baby. I had always wanted a child, but my husband had died during the war…and I didn't have the heart to go find someone else. It seemed like a blessing," she whispered.

"I think the spirit is the boys real mother, and she wants you to acknowledge that," Aang goes on. "I just don't understand why she's so violent."

"She's firenation, she wants her soon to know that. It could be that the boy will develop his bending soon," I chime in. The mother's eyes widen. Aang smiled, and he seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Everyone back to bed, except for you ma'am, I need your help." He says, and everyone shuffles back into their room.

"How'd you know the ghost is a firebender?" Sokka questions.

"She talked to me," I tell him. We go back to bed, and the next morning seemed peaceful enough. The woman was very grateful for Aangs help, but the monk didn't seem to be in such a good mood. The boy didn't say a word, as we headed back to the flying bison. I had new cloths on now, and they were much looser and more comfortable. Once the bison had taken flight, Katara had made it her business to ask the young avatar what was wrong.

He glanced over his shoulder towards me. I didn't understand why, but then the boy lowered his head. There was a long silence before he spoke. "I don't understand why people have to kill one another," he mumbles, everyone fell into silence.

"Everyone always talks about how cruel the firenation is, but…that women had been killed. She was a firenation nurse, she was captured and was killed after giving birth," Aang choked out. "Why do people have to kill one another for stupid reasons?" My mind wonders back to the day I had gotten the scare on my face. I didn't know the answer to that question. Why do people have to sacrifice there own in the name of war? Is it simply because they are afraid, or think themselves superior? Not everyone as there mind on peace.

**Sokka's POV**

It was quiet the whole trip, but I can understand that. I glanced every once in a while towards Zuko. It was from him that I learned that, the people of the firenation surfer just as much from this war. While we were flying along, I decided to pass the time with looking at the clouds. I noticed the further we flew the darker the sky became. It looked like rain was coming. I panic a little. Thinking maybe we should land, so we won't get caught in a storm. Then the words that women had spoken came to mind. The groups gonna lose two things, and she told me about rain.

The clouds only got darker, and Katara had noticed too. We looked at one another and silently I was chosen to advise Aang to land before we get caught in the rain. The sky was dangerously dark now. I look towards Aang and was about to voice the fact that it would be best if we land, when an uncomfortable groan escaped Zuko's lips. I look in his direction along with three other pairs of eyes. His hand was clutching the material of his cloths over his stomach tightly, and his eyes were squeezed shut. He wiggles a little bit, causing him to slouch down a little. Toph went towards him following the uncomfortable sounds. Once she's at Zuko's side, thunder roars threw the sky. Everyone looks up expecting to see lighting, and a pained sound was softly heard from Zuko.

"Aang you have to land now!" Toph yells, resting her hand on Zuko's stomach. Aang only nodded, and slowly we start to lower.

"What's going on?" I ask with worry, Zuko's face was still contorted into a pain filled expressions.

"It's the low pressure of the storm. It's not good for Zuko," Toph says simple, "Have we still not landed yet!? Come on twinkle toes, we don't have time to waste! We need to get out of this storm!"

A/N: Yet again sorry, and hopefully the next chapter won't take to long. I already have it pretty much planed out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Danger revealed

**Zuko's POV**

I felt like a pressure was trying to push out my child, and it was more then uncomfortable, but I tiered to keep my noise to a minimum. Mainly because I didn't want to draw attention to myself but I suppose it's to late for that. The blind girl Toph is by my side trying to calm me down, Sokka and Uncle were close by. Sokka's sister then approached.

"What's going on?"

"If we don't get out of this storm now, we may have an extra traveling companion," Toph yells, I can hear the anger in her voice. She wasn't only answering Katara but hoping that the avatar heard her clearly. Then her voice turned softly to me, "It's all right just breath, I know it maybe a lot to ask but hold it in," she tells me, resting her palm on my forehead and stroking soothingly. I keep my eyes closed for the most part but I opened them when I felt something on my one hand that wasn't clutching my stomach. I look up to find Sokka's worried blue eyes cast on me, then I close my eyes again and let out another groan. Finally we manage a rough landing which only caused me more discomfort. It had started raining and thunder ripped threw the sky.

"Do you think you can move?" Toph asks me calmly.

"No!" I snap at her, finding that question to be stupid. The avatar had joined the group.

"What's wrong with Zuko?"

"The low pressure of the storm and the altitude we were at has caused contractions, if they don't' stop he may acutely give birth." I groan this time not only from pain, but the fact that this pregnancy has been far from easy. But the young avatar looked on confused, and the water tribe girl had a look of disbelief plastered on her face.

"Well, well, Zuzu, is it about that time? Oh I just can't wait to see my little niece or nephew," my sisters voice comes tauntingly taking everyone by surprise.

"See cutie I told you, you'll be losing something," one of my sister's friends says directing the comment at Sokka. I believe her name is Ty Lee "We'll be taking the Avatar and the baby." She giggles.

"Yes, you see, even if you are banished when I told father about the little problem you have he was very upset. He doesn't want you're name soiled more than it already is. Traveling with the avatar. Honestly Zuzu have you completely given up?" Both me and my sister were surprised when a boomerang was aimed for her and almost hit her face, but she dodged in time and it only took off some of her hair, before returning to Sokka's hand.

"Sorry but I'm planing on you all leaving empty handed," the water tribe boy says in a low tone.

"I can't believe my brother would actually want to kill a child, simply because it was born in a less then normal manner," Uncle says stepping up. "Azula, sadly you're mind is just as twisted as my brothers, and I won't allow you to take anyone," he says and everyone seemed to get into a fighting stance, except Toph; who stays by my side. I still felt the waves of pressure come over me. I was able to only comprehend small sense of the battle that was taking place. Water in abundance was thrown around with deadly force. Fire lasted just long enough in the rain for a burst to hit at close range. There was really no defined fighting opponent, they would knock one another back, and then turn to another, even ganging up on one person, backing one another up. The fact of the matter is that Azula is out numbered, even if it is simply by one, she's still at a disadvantage with the rain. I can understand her strategy in it, the pressure of the storm would cause me discomfort and would cause someone to stay with me in case of birth. But still fighting in the rain, she is very cocky to think that she could win. I was pulled out of my pain for a moment as Azula knocks back Toph causing the girl to fall from the Bison to the wet ground. I see my sister smirk down at me. She pulls me up by my wrist, forcing me to my feet, causing me more stress.

"Come on you're giving birth at home, so that we can get rid of any mark of dishonor you still hold."

"Let go of me!" I yell at my sister. Trying to firebend. The attempt of self-defense only causes a spike of pain to shoot through me. The pain pulls a shriek from my throat, which only annoyed my sister.

"You're pathetic, you're not even a man. I don't know why fathers even bothering to get rid of this child. Maybe it's his way of further punishing you and reminding you that you're useless," she spits out at me. A rock flew at her head, and she dodged it easily, shooting a short burst of fire at the blind girl. She was fighting literally one handed as she kept her grip on my wrist. I try to sit down, just wanting the pain to go away, wishing I wasn't so helpless…so pathetic. Something hits my sister on the head, and I'm relieved to see a familiar arm grab my sister and hold a machete to her throat.

"Let him go," Sokka ordered. Though my sister wasn't obeying.

"Azula!" One of her friends yells, and I hear footsteps that are promptly stopped by a rock wall Toph quickly set up. I doubt she exactly knew what was going on, but she knew enough to separate use from them. Azula's foot came to rest gently on my stomach, and a panic went threw me.

"You better leave little boy, or else I'll kill the baby right here and now," she threatens pushing her foot a little more into my stomach. Sokka didn't at all hesitant, swiftly he pulled my sister roughly back at the same time cutting her wrist so that her hand would let me go.

"Big mistake!" She yells at the boy. I try to get away, but find the pain in my stomach crippling. Soon enough I hear Sokka tell Toph to let down the wall, and the fight is taken to a safe distance away from me. I relax just a little, as much as I possibly can. I never ceased in my groaning at the pain ripping threw me. I soon feel a hand on my shoulder. The blind girl must have been using those noises to locate me and my sister earlier, and now that no one else is here she's come back to my side.

"You need to relax."

"Easy for you to say!" I yell at her. The fighting continued though I could not follow it anymore. The last thing I saw Katara was holding Ty lee, in a large ball of water, most likely using the rain to her advantage. The girl in the water was obviously having a hard time breathing. Aang and Iroh were now going against Azula, and Sokka was busy with Mai.

I then shut my eyes trying to breathe, I swear the pain was only getting worse. "I know it might be much to ask but if you don't calm down you may actually give birth, and I don't' think the babies ready is it? How far along are you?" She questions, all the while trying to comfort and relax me.

"I don't' know, maybe six seven moths," I choke out.

"If you give birth now, the baby doesn't have a good chance at survival, so calm down," she almost orders me to, but her voice still held a softness. I try to do so, but it seems like the waves of pain just keep coming, faster and giving me no break. Then one horrible pain shoots threw me and I feel something wet, and I don't believe it's the rain. I throw my head back, feeling even more pain. I don't' know what that was, but I feel the need to push…oh god don't' tell me the baby's coming.

"Toph…I..I think it's coming," I tell her.

"Shit," she looks as if she doesn't know what to do but that's perfectly understandable, I don't' know either. "Come on I need you to get up, we need to get you out of the rain," she tells me and I try my hardest to stand. She guides me down some steps she made out of earth. I grew tense as I hear footsteps come towards me quickly. But when I open my eyes all I see is my uncle Sokka, Katara, and the avatar.

"What's going on?" The monk was quick to ask. I let out another scream really feeling the need to just lay back and push as hard as possible.

"I think Zuko's about to have the baby," she tells everyone. Aang only gives me another confused look, while my uncle is quick to come to my side. The water tribe siblings hurry of to get some blankets. Toph makes a tent to shield me from the rain. Sokka then placed a blanket under me and I was glade to finally be laying, and having Sokka close only brought more comfort. However Katara then shooed her brother out, and also Aang who curiously poked his head into the tent.

"It looks like his water already broke," Uncle mumbles more to himself then to the others. I feel my pants being slipped down to my ankles. And Katara let out an embarrassed noise. But she quickly replaced that with a proud announcement of:

" I've helped in child birth before."

"That's all well and good, but at this stage I doubt the baby will come out alive." The sound of my uncle saying that caused my heart to ache. Why did this whole pregnancy have to be so complicated? Why did this have to happen in the first place? Another wave of pain came over me and I pushed following an instinct I didn't even know I had.

"How will he give birth?" Toph asked.

"Almost exactly like a women. It will come out the same way it went in," he says plainly. I could hardly care about the conversation going on between the small group I was to busy follow this instinct within me. I wanted Sokka in here with me, why did that damn water tribe girl have to push him out. I felt a wet towel be dabbed on my head. I look up to see blue eyes similar to Sokka's, and a sympathetic smile was flashed at me.

Then out of the blue, I could hear my uncle announce something about seeing the head. Katara then softly whispered, "You're almost there." I continued to do as my body told me to. Then after what seemed like an eternity a soft almost sickly sounded cry sounded threw out the small rock tent.

"It sounds like she's struggling to breath," Uncle comments. She? Dose that mean it's a girl?

"I may be able to help it," Katara announces, and Uncle handed my daughter over to her with out hesitation. I see the water tribe girl take out a small vile that hung around her neck. The baby had stopped crying and this seemed to panic everyone. Katara got to work using her healing to try and help my baby. Her glowing blue hand hovered over my baby's small chest, and ran over her whole body. For a moment I thought I saw three small drops disappear into my child chest, but I'm not sure. Either way eventually the baby started to cry again rather loudly. She would take some pauses to catch her breath, and it was obvious she was not breathing normally.

"She won't be breathing with ease, and her heart beat is weak, but I think you're little girl will be ok," Katara says holding the child toward me. I sit up the best I could and take my daughter from her. I watched her cry, and felt a strange happiness, she was so little. Then finally she started to calm as I pulled her closer to my chest, feeling more confident of my hold on her. She has a few thin hairs that are pure black, covering her small head. She finally stopped crying completely and opened her eyes to take a look around. Her eyes fell on me, and she stared. Her eyes were abnormal. One was a deep dark drown, while the other was a bright yellow just like mine. Despite this she was beautiful, I only hope she can manage to survive more then a couple of days, having been born so premature. I listened to her struggling breathing, and it saddened me.

A blanket was pulled over my lower half by uncle once I had stopped bleeding, from between my legs. He then scooted closer to take a good look at the baby. A voice startled me, "Is everything ok?" The avatar's asks from outside the earth tent. Katara moved out, and then announced that it had stopped raining, the tent was let down, and it was nice not to feel so cramped. Sokka came to my side quickly along with the Avatar.

"It's hard to believe that came out of you," the avatar says, wanting to say more but was interrupted.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Sokka questions.

"A girl," I answer, and my daughter shifts her eyes to look at the water tribe boy for a while before looking at the airbender.

"Whatcha gonna name her?" Said airbender asks.

"I don't know…" I reply honestly.

"Ok ok, give the poor guy some breathing room," Toph chimes in. "We need to set up camp, or something.'

"I don't know, I think we should keep moving. I mean we pushed back Azula for now, but it would be best to put as much distance between us as possible," Katara says. "Zuko can rest while we fly, right Zuko?" she asks me. I still don't like her that much, but she seems a little less hostile towards me. I give her a nod.

"Here hold her," I tell Sokka, him and uncle being the only ones I would ask to do so. The boy awkwardly takes the baby from me, and looks at her with amazement. The younger boy beside him, scooted even closer to gawk at my child. And while I was given a change of pants by my uncle and pulling them on under the blanket that covered me: I swore I heard the airbender ask, "So does this make Zuko a girl?"

"Nope, it's just a freaky firebender thing or something like that," Sokka replies.

"So you knew? Along with Toph?" Sokka's sister sounded offended, probably because her and the airbender were the only ones out of the loop.

"I didn't find it necessary to tell you or try to explain it. However Toph and Sokka found out on their own I hadn't told them," It was somewhat true. Sokka did find out by over hearing a conversation, but in a way I gave him more of an explanation then anyone, and answered his question when he confronted me. I reach out for my daughter, and Sokka gives her to me.

The Avatar hopped up with joy, "Well I think we should fly a little distance and then make camp," he announces floating up on the bison's head. The animal seemed to stare at me, most likely because of the child that was now in my hands. I felt weak and I really didn't feel like attempting to get on the creature. However I can understand that it would be safer to camp out somewhere else. Toph is kind enough to once again make steps, so that I may use them. I thought with the birth of the baby I would be less worried, more relieved. Because it would be easier for me to protect her now, but as I listen to her breathing I still feel some fear for her.

We travel in the air for some time. The sky was getting dark, and I felt sleepy, exhausted from childbirth.

"How will you feed the baby?" Katara asks. I have no idea. I shrug my shoulder, as an answer not wanting to say anything, instead just wanting to rest. "Aang try and find a village we'll need some more supplies for the baby.

"Ok," the avatar mused back. It seemed like everyone was in a lighter mood, even though they had just gone through an encounter with Azula who's probably following us. We land not to long after in a small fishing village.

"I guess we'll have to feed the baby cow milk," Katara though out loud. Looking around at the small collection of shops. Sokka was entering one shop that looked like it belonged to a healer. I follow him, but am stopped by his sister. Who then tells me to come with her into this one clothing store. Using some of my left over money form Ba Sing Se, I buy some cloth diapers for my daughter.

Honestly I still do not like the water tribe girl, especially know she seems so fussy and friendly. I almost don't believe her change of attitude. Either way once we step out of the clothing store, Sokka meets up with use, a happy grin settled onto his face.

"I got the perfect food for the baby," he says proudly.

His sister looked unbelieving at him, as he held up a rather large bottle full of white powder. "We need milk Sokka not powder," Katara says.

"Yeah I know, the healer said this is almost as good as mothers milk, and better then cows milk. She said just to add hot water. It's perfect for traveling. Cause, milk will just spoil and we'd have to make a lot of stops," he points out. His sister still eyed him not believing the story. But I've heard of such formulas a very few healers sell. Many fathers use it if the mother dies in childbirth.

"That is much better for travel," I say taking the bottle from him, and tucking it away in the bag I was carrying of other supplies we had gotten. Once we meet up with everyone else a suggestion comes up.

"You think we can stay in a hotel tonight?" Aang questioned Katara.

"It would be better if we just saved our money, and not spend it on unnecessary luxuries," Katara says.

"We could always go make Sokka get a job if we need more money," the avatar retorts.

"Hey, I'd like to put of working as long as possible thank you," Sokka told his friend. A grin spread across the monk's face.

"Fine lazy. Guess it's another night in the woods then. Everyone got on the bison yet again, and we traveled another short distance, before landing and setting up camp.

"You should really think of a name for her," the avatar keeps repeating.

"She's lucky to have survived," chimes in Toph.

"If anything seems wrong tell me Zuko," Katara says.

"I haven't seen a child in so long, I nearly forgot what joy a new born can bring," Uncle would mumble as he played with my daughter. I suppose uncle would be more of a Grandfather to her then my father would be. Sokka was quiet the whole time but I did not miss the small smile that did not leave his face, as he kept his eyes on my baby.

"How about naming her Tusita, or maybe Dishi," The avatar suggests full of excitement.

"Dishi is a boys name," Katara pointed out to the young monk. "She should have a nice name like Miyo, or something."

"That's a girly name, you should give her a name that has some strength to it. After all she is a survivor," Toph says with some force. Uncle chuckled as the three of them got into an argument about what sort of name would best suit my child.

"Um so does the kid have a father?" The avatar asks, as if the question just came to him. Successfully stopping the argument.

"Yes," is all that I say. The monk seemed to want to ask who, but Katara stopped him, noticing it's not a very good subject to bring up. Soon other conversations came up, and Toph started telling Aang the story about the whole process I went threw before finally giving birth. I watched Sokka, who was also listening, though he had come into the story, and knew some part he was interested in the part he hadn't witnessed. Everyone in a while I could see his blue eyes shift to me. I gave a yawn, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay up so that I could speak to Sokka in private. My eyes got heavy and uncle saw this.

"Rest Zuko," he says softly. I only mumble something incoherent, and lean a little more into the tree supporting my back. I pull the blanket a little tighter around my baby to make sure she's warm. I look down at her, she had her eyes open, and she was looking at the fire that was in the middle of the small circle of people. Then she looked up at me and yawned, wiggling a little as if trying to free herself from the warm blanket. I wasn't about to let her though, seeing as she's only wearing a diaper and the night air is rather chilly. Either way, s I watch her I soon find my eyes slowly creeping closed.

**Sokka's POV**

I was happy when I finally found myself alone with Zuko. Zuko had fallen asleep. I had sat next to Zuko's sleeping form once everyone else retired. One secret is reviled, but I'm still not so sure if I want to tell everyone about us. Or at least not at this moment, the baby was enough of a surprise. Zuko tips over slightly, my shoulder catching him. He continues to sleep, along with the baby in his hands. He deserves it. I run my hand threw his black hair. The gesture doesn't stir Zuko at all, however the sudden cry from the baby does.

Golden eyes snap open, and he looks down at his daughter. I wish I could say she was our daughter, but I'm not her father. He tries to calm her down, and when he's at a lose, he looks at me. I simply shrug.

"Maybe she's hungry," I whisper, not really knowing why. I'm sure the babies crying woke everyone up. Though they're not moving from their sleeping bags.

"Here hold her for a while, so I can heat up some water," he tells me, getting up the moment the baby was crying in my arms. I get up walking around trying to see if maybe she'll quiet down a little. I heard a chuckle come from Iroh's direction. When I make eye contact with him, his eyes were sparkling with laughter, and even though the cry was loud and annoying I couldn't help but smile. It' not her fault, the baby can't communicate any other way, but damn Zuko needs to hurry up with the formula. It seemed like forever before Zuko took his daughter from me. Aang was mumbling something and trying to ignore the cry, Toph was covering her ears, and Katara just looked at use waiting for everything to quiet down again. Zuko didn't seem to notice, the cry woke everyone up and simply sat on the ground, and positioned the bottle close to the baby's lips. Soon stillness came again, and she happily drank the formula. While everyone except for Zuko and me went back to sleep.

"So have you picked out a name for her yet?" I ask him.

"No…", he answers his eyes watching the newborn. "Would you name her?" He asks me making eye contact.

"M-me? Why me?"

"I don't know any good names, I have no idea what to call her. I've never thought of children names before, except before my pregnancy I would think of what to call my son. I wasn't expecting that I would give birth, and I wasn't thinking about having a daughter." I guess most guys are like that, and seeing as he's a prince it's only natural that he think of having a son. But the beautiful little girl he held in his arms, was no less important then a son. I though about what could suit her. I looked over her features, and nothing came to mind. The only names I knew were water tribe names. They wouldn't really suit her, she looks so much like a firebender. Actually I'm glade she looks more like Zuko rather then Jet. I lean back tapping a finger on my chin. I look at the sky while thinking, and then I spot the full moon, and thought of Yue run threw my head. I smile softly, she had watched over the kid the whole time.

"How about Lixue?" I ask.

"That's a strange name…" he says in a monotone voice.

"Yeah I know, but I like it. It means beautiful snow…sorry I only know water tribe names." But I believe with the pale skin the baby had, and the fake that the moon watched over her, a water tribe name especially the one I just offered, would suit her. I like Lixue, I think it a nice name. It's because it's a weird name that I like it so much.

The bottle o formula was emptied. Small two-toned eyes looked around before closing again. "You really think she's beautiful/" Zuko questions.

"You don't!?"

"It's not that….I just don't like her eyes. It's as though my mark was handed down to her." He mumbles.

I look Zuko straight in the face, with all seriousness I say, "That's why I like her eyes. She looks a lot like you."

"Lixue..I suppose it's not that odd of a name." He changes the subject. I can't help but smile.

A/N; Finally the next chapter, what took so long was the battle scene. I rewrote it because I wasn't satisfied with it. Please review if you find the time.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**: Lixue is pronounced, Lee-zoo-eh.

Chapter 21: Travel and frustration

**Zuko's POV**

I keep Lixue in my hands, even though our current location is in a hotel, and I could put her down on the bed to sleep. However I've become use to holding her constantly. This morning when I awoke, Lixue had hardly been breathing; she's fine now because I alerted Katara. Though the water tribe girl seems to be very useful, she still holds a sort of bossy attitude about her that I do not like. She seems to want to speak for everyone and make everyone's decisions for them. Like staying in this small Inn, in this tiny hamlet. That was her idea, saying it would be best for Lixue. It was getting colder the more we travel, and even though Uncle had bought me an extra rob—I had no more money as I spent the remainder of my money on buying Lixue a warm coat that was somewhat big for her—I still feel the cold. I can't understand how Sokka can continue on only wearing his tunic and pants, he doesn't even seem aware of the temperature drop. He's even offered his coat to me, but I declined saying that it might draw suspicion.

I look at my daughter who now has a name, and the more I say that name the fonder I become of it. It's not a name someone in the Firenation may have, but it's still nice. Sokka is very fond of Lixue, though he doesn't ask to hold her, mainly because I think he thinks I wouldn't let go of her unless necessary. How ever he plays with her, and strokes her hair, often. Though Lixue mostly sleeps she is sometimes awake for short periods. I'm still carrying baby fat, though it's not much, my stomach is not in the shape it use to be in.

The door to my hotel room opens, and Sokka peeks in. "You're still awake?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I just though you may have been tired from the trip and maybe still some of the after effects of birth," he explains.

"I'm fine," I say rudely. It angers me how even though now that I'm no longer pregnant I'm still treated like I'm a fragile delicate flower. Sokka sits next to me.

"Something wrong?" He ask not knowing the reason behind my harsh tone, I wouldn't really expect him to catch on to it. I shake my head, really not feeling up to talking about it. Mainly because I know once I start I might anger him, because I have a lot of thoughts on his sister. I doubt he want's to hear them.

"Well it won't be long now, until we get to the North Pole. If we're lucky we may arrive there tomorrow evening."

"Then what?" I knew the answer really, but I wanted to know if Sokka was planing on attacking the firenation, and if he would be out there on the battle field. Though I hold hardly any affection towards my father and sister, I still hold some loyalties to the firenation. It's only Natural it is my birth place, and I wish it could have been Lixue's birth place as well. Just as I will always have a little bit of shame run threw the pit of my stomach when I look at my face in a mirror, I will always have a feeling of duty towards the Firenation. I don't want to tell Sokka this, it's not really any of his business. I don't need to share all my thoughts and feeling with him.

"What's wrong Zuko? And don't be all quiet about it I want an answer," Sokka says. I really didn't understand what sparked the outburst.

"It's nothing," I tell him with a little annoyance behind my voice. He lets out an over exaggerated sigh, and throws up his hand leaving my side. I look down at Lixue asleep in my arms. I then lay her on the futon, and rest next to her. I watch her for a couple of minutes, making sure the covers I had pulled over us weren't making her to warm. Once I'm sure that my daughter is comfortable, I shut my eyes. Sokka not soon after blows out the lantern that was providing use with light. He then settles down in his own futon.

Even though my eyes are closed I'm not asleep. I still wanted an answer to my earlier question. I contemplated asking it again, even though at this time I can tell we are both getting on one another nerves a little. Not that I had a problem with starting a fight, I didn't want to deal with that sort of meaningless drama.

The next morning not a word was exchange between Sokka and me. No one thought anything of it, Sokka wasn't acting any different then he usually did; we just didn't speak to each other. As I sat on the bison watching the others I wondered if they would ever find out about Sokka and me. Was Sokka ashamed? Why hadn't he answered my question last night either. I wonder if he really does care about me..maybe it's a absurd though that just seemed to pop into my head but it wouldn't leave me be. Sokka must know that he could get killed if he joined in on the battle, he must know that he would be leaving me all alone. Does he not plan on ever telling his sister and companions about his supposed love for me? Will he die never having told them? Does he not care, am I a shameful secret that shouldn't be revealed? I tried to push these thoughts out of my mind, however new theories continued to be thought up. The more and more I tried to ignore them the more they made senesce and worried me. Finally Lixue's cry brought me out of my thoughts, and I was focused on finding out what was making her unhappy. I saw nothing wrong, she had eaten only thirty minutes ago and her diaper wasn't soiled. However she kept crying. I try to lull her, to calm her down but she wouldn't stop. Uncle who was sitting next to me offered help and I was happy to drop Lixue into his hands, and have him attempt to calm her down.

Not even Uncle could figure out what it was that was making Lixue so upset. I noticed Sokka's worried blue eyes land on my daughter. I felt anger at him, Lixue isn't his child after all, why show worry? He doesn't seem to be worried about leaving her alone with me, and going out to die on a battle field. I guess I'm acting childish but still, I can't control my temper as the high pitch screaming of Lixue stabs my heart with worry and aggravation. Her small arms wiggle their way out from the blanket that is wrapped around her, and she continues to move around wildly with the little power that she owns. Katara comes over to us.

"Is she all right?"

"We have no idea what's making her act up like this," Uncle explains for me. Katara reaches out with her hands as if asking permission to see her. Lixue spots her and for a moment stops crying, her little fist rubbing at her eyes, though she's not coordinated enough with her hands to be able to wipe away her tears. She stares at Katara for a while and then starts to cry even louder her little feet kicking underneath the blanket. Katara backs off feeling bad that the child is crying louder because of her. Sokka's eyes never moved their focus from Lixue, and his arm twitches, along with his foot. I glare at him as if doing so will keep him from getting up and coming over here to see what's wrong. We didn't really fight last night I know we didn't, but still his silence today and my aggravation from the thoughts that have been going threw my head; I really don't' want to be near the water tribe boy. But it's just my luck, Sokka gets to his feet and comes over.

He was about to say something, maybe ask what's going on, when Lixue lays eyes on him and stops crying instantly. Her little arms go out to him, and she makes little whining noises. Sokka smiles hand reaches out for her fingers. He hardly ever holds her, but does play with her a lot, maybe she's grown close to him that way. Her little fingers curl around Sokka's and she giggles. Her other hand still reaching out for him.

"Why not hold her?" Uncle offers, I hold back my protest but still glare at the boy. Uncle doesn't seem to notice the tension between us or he simply ignores it. The water tribe boy takes Lixue into his arms and she lets out sighs and giggles of joy. Her fist clutching onto his tunic and she rubs her face against his chest occasionally peeking out so see what's going on around her. I watch every movement she makes, and I watch every change of expression that comes over Sokka's face. His sister gives him a smile and then goes back to sit with the blind girl near the front were the avatar is seated.

It's at this time that I find my chance to express my displeasure with Sokka. "Give me back Lixue," I demand.

"Why? She just fell asleep she might wake up," he says in a soft voice, his calmness pissing me off further.

"What do you care about her?"

"What are you talking about Zuko? You've been awfully moody lately, what's up?" Uncle slowly gets up, a slight smile on his face as he moves towards the others to give us some privacy. What was he smiling about? Why does everyone seem to think I'm some sort of joke? Why do they ignore me and not answer my question and…oh I could go on but my mind is jumbled up with thoughts of anger.

"What's my problem? My problem is that you want to go and get yourself killed in this war and leave Lixue and me all on our own. So why the hell are you acting like you care now? Give me _my _daughter back!"

"Going and getting myself killed?" He holds a look of confusion on his face.

"Yes I'm not an idiot Sokka, you're going to go fight against the firenation. Did you ever think about how I felt about that?" I snap at him.

"Oh that," he paused looking down at Lixue. "Don't' say I don't' care," he whispers. "You know damn well I care about you Zuko, if I didn't I wouldn't' have been by your side for so long.. If I didn't care I would have lost all interest in you when I found out you're pregnant, I wouldn't' have wanted you to come with me," he was keeping his voice low so that no one could hear him.

"You know I'm firenation and Lixue is firenation partially, how can you just make up you're mind about killing people like us?"

"You're right…you've suffered ,and firenation or not everyone has family and feelings. But the fact is that there are some bad people in this world, and the only way we can make this place better is if we put an end to this war. I'm sorry I didn't ask about how you felt about me going into battle, but really Zuko even if you didn't like it I would go anyway. I can't just sit around and do nothing. And it doesn't mean I don't' care about you. Damn I'm trying to make this place better for you and Lixue. Lixue deserves to grow up in a peaceful time. It's been a hundred years, it needs to stop." I am at a lose for words. Never had Sokka ever put together words so strongly and beautifully before, he sounded so in charge and I found myself unable to argue. I felt a little selfish, but still I fear that I will end up alone, and even though Sokka has reassured me that he cares, he hasn't proving it. Well, he has proven it, but still he keeps me a secret so it makes me question his feeling his thoughts.

"Just don't' die on me," I mumble out.

"Don't worry I won't, I'm way to good to die," he says with a cocky smile. I still wasn't' satisfied, after all I'm still his little secret. However for the rest of the flight I kept to myself and I let Sokka stay close to me. He wasn't setting intimately close, just near me. He wouldn't want to draw suspicious to use after all.

**Sokka's POV**

I don't' know what it is with Zuko but damn he can go from being all fine and dandy to being really insecure. At least to me he seems insecure, after all he was questioning me about if I cared and such. And I do, but being a man especially a man with a 'family' even if –technically Lixue isn't my daughter— I have to make sure they're safe. The best way I can do that is by helping to put an end to this war. It's not like I still think all firebender are evil, it's just that some of them are going to have to die for betterment or the world. I'm just glade that Zuko didn't' yell to loudly, the others didn't seem to have heard him, so that's good. Though I wish I could do something to make Zuko feel appreciated. But I have no idea what I could do. Maybe if we find our selves alone fore a while, we can talk maybe kiss, snuggle. Yeah that would be great. The best way to show love is by snuggling and just spending time with one another, right? I don't' know any other way.

The sky was getting dark, and Appa was coming down for a landing. Zuko was shivering, Lixue was now in his hands crying. He was attempting to keep her bundled up, but it was hard for him to wrap more warm blankets around her when his hands were shaking so badly. I wasn't surprised, I didn't think firebender would deal with the cold to well. Once we got off Appa I was quick to look around the snowy patch of land for some loose twigs. When I couldn't' find any, I jumped up and attempted to brake some dry sticks off a tree. I wanted to get fire wood quick so that I could keep Zuko warm. Snuggling would keep hi warm too, but I think Katara would freak out if she saw use.

I thought back to the things Zuko said to me, about how I don't care. A little bit of fear ran threw my heart. Maybe Zuko wasn't being insecure at all….maybe I'm not being a good boy friend. Maybe I haven't reassured him that I do care, that I do love him. Yeah I try to sneak in night session of romance, and I told him during the flight that I do care very much for him and Lixue, but is that enough? He was upset cause I'm killing people like him, or going to anyway. How could he compare himself to those selfish people that are making the world worse for everyone? I don't see them as firnation, I don't' see me killing someone who's like Zuko, who's from the same country as him. I'm just trying to make sure Lixue can grow up in a peaceful world. Ending the war won't automatically end in peace, there will still be tension, but it'll still be better then what we're dealing with right now.

When I got back with some wood, the camp was set up with tents, and sleeping bags. Zuko was digging out into the snow, I know at once what the whole is for. I put down the sticks I managed to get a hold of, into the round opening, some rocks surrounded the bed of wood, and Zuko quickly started a fire.

"Well lets get some sleep, tomorrow first things it's back to Appa, we're almost to the North Pole," Aang says excitedly. Toph disappeared into her rock tent thing, and Katara and Aang went into a tent as well, leaving the larger tent for me Zuko and Iroh. Who let out a yawn and didn't' seem too comfortable with the thought of crawling into a tent so rested against a dead tree, warm blanket in hand of course.

I take my parka, and wrap it around Zuko who didn't want to leave the warmth of the fire. "Your hand's blue", I point out with worry.

"I'm fine," Zuko mumbles. He pulled the parka around himself making sure to not cover Lixue's face. I put my arm around him, bringing him close to me. I then put my hands around his frozen looking one. Amazingly enough Zuko felt warm thought I can tell by his shivering and skin color on the inside he wasn't. I rub his hand, trying to get it warmer. Zuko after a while relaxes against me, still holding onto Lixue.

"Come on we should try and get some sleep you heard Aang," I tell Zuko, who's still shivering. He keeps his eyes on the fire. "We can keep each other warm," I reassure him. "Besides it'll automatically be warmer in the tent."

"Fine," Zuko whispers and slowly gets to his feet, and walks towards the tent. I watch him. I hope he still doesn't feel insecure…I can only reassure him so much. But maybe he's just tired. Once Zuko ducks inside the tent I follow suit. Once inside I cuddle close to Zuko's body Lixue, was laying on a pillow and bundled up in blankets, but not to tightly. She'll be fine for the night, I'm sure. I pull the blanket that's in the corner of the tent over both Zuko and me. Zuko has his back to me, and I frowned a little. I try to shrug it of, and I look at the top of the tent.

"Are you embarrassed of me? Is that what it is?" Zuko suddenly snaps at me, his back still turned.

"Wha-what?"

"You still haven't told them about use…is it because I'm not worth mentioning?" Zuko says now in a calmer voice, and he turns to face me, glaring.

"N-no it's not that at all. Geeze what's been with you? Zuko I've already told you I love you, why does it matter if everyone else knows. I ain't embarrassed of you…it's just I don' wanna have to deal with what they might think. Ok?" Zuko's expression softens in complete understanding and he nods. I'm glade that was taken care of so quickly I really don't want to have another fight. Zuko's golden eyes start to lower in a sleepy manner, and I watch for a little while as he drifts off into sleep. Eventually I follow him to that dreamland

The next morning Aang's voice woke me up. Zuko wasn't next to me, and Lixue is laying on my chest with a blanket around her, eyes staring at me. She giggles at me, and I pick her up.

"Good morning to you princess….I guess in a way you really are a princess, since your dads a prince…mmm I don't' know exactly how that stuff works. But you'll be my little princess no matter what." I tell my adoptive daughter and pull her closer to my chest, her little hands clumsily latch onto my shirt. I crawl out of the tent to see everyone finish loading everything, but my tent onto Appa. Zuko was actually helping out, I suppose that being the reason why he left Lixue with me. Good thing I didn't roll over or something. I walk up to the fire bender, and hand him his daughter.

"I need to roll up our tent, I'm sure Aang excited about getting started," he nods and takes Lixue from me. I put away our tent and my sister helps me lay it ontop of Appa. Aang is sitting on his head, ready to fly, and urging everyone else to hurry up. We all get on and Aang takes off not wasting anytime. Katara laughs to herself because of Aangs eagerness. Zuko sits on his own, and I get up to sit next to him, not really caring if anyone found it suspicious I want to be around him and Lixue; who's wide awake. She's so beautiful, and seeing her makes me just want to put this war to an end even more. I guess we're almost there…almost..

.A/N: Next chapter little romantic adventures and the long awaited lemon! I'll try my best to update sooner but my life has been far from easy lately, and it's lacking a lot of free time.


	22. Chapter 22

Warning: Lemon (it's markedif you don't want to read)

Chapter 22: Under the moonlight

**Zuko's POV**

I sit in a room that was provided for Sokka and me. The boy is currently in a meeting with some of the people in charge of this tribe, along with the Avatar. The two females seemed to think the two boys could handle it fine on their own. Toph took my uncle out 'shopping' and Uncle insisted I should have a break form Lixue for the night. However I believe Sokka asked him to baby-sit; like he said he would.

It is extremely cold here, even with in the rooms. I made sure Uncle took enough blankets to keep Lixue warm during their stroll. A squeak echoes through out the room and I let my eyes look at the door. It's Sokka, I figured as much.

"Sorry for taking so long, I need to um…pick something up after the meeting." He says a grin on his face.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "You could have picked it up during our night out," I tell him.

"Nooo, I couldn't have. Anyway you ready?" Sokka says and I find his behavior a little questionable. However, I nod my head and get up. I'm already wearing Sokka's parka, though I can tell that he's a little chilly himself; he insisted I need it more. I just hope he won't let himself freeze to death.

"Oh where's Lixue?"

"Iroh took her."

"That's great," Sokka says still smiling, and he takes my hand and closes the door behind us.

"Are you sure you want to hold my hand like this?" I ask him.

"Well if you're uncomfortable with it I can stop."

"You're sister could see us," I point out. Sokka lets out a sigh.

"I'm gonna tell her…and everyone else. Probably tomorrow," he mumbles.

I smirk a little, "Really? Why tomorrow?"

"Cause I'm going to be busy with you all day today," He says with a grin. I roll my eyes at him, and our hands do not part as we exit the small Inn.

This city is unlike any I've ever seen before. The roads are made of water, and every thing looked like it was carved from crystal. The last time I was hear I did not have the chance to admire it.

"Well first things first, how about some dinner?" Sokka asks me as a boat stops in front of us. I give a nod as an answer and follow the tan boy onto the boat.

**Sokka's POV**

I couldn't be more excited about tonight. I have everything planed out, and I want this night to be romantic. I look up at he moon. It's very big and bright tonight; like Yue decided to shine just for us. I smile at her, and then draw my attention back to Zuko. My hand holds his gloved one tightly. I'm wearing two layers of clothes but my hands are freezing and some of the clod wind is passing right through my clothes. However I'm not going to deprive Zuko of my parka. Instead I just scoot close, and hold his hand firmly. When the boat driver gives us an odd look I catch Zuko glaring at him threateningly. This only makes me grin.

I'm going to tell Katara about Zuko and me tomorrow, because I'm committed to him and Lixue. Beside if everything goes according to plan by tomorrow it will be hard to hide my feelings for Zuko. I want Zuko to be happy and feel secure and safe. I do plan on going to war..that's just he way I am. But an attack on the firenation is going to take a while to organize, and I want to openly spend time with Zuko. I don't want to hide anymore..though I am afraid of Katara's reaction.

The boat comes to a stop and I pay the rower, who is still eyeing us suspiciously. I help Zuko out of the boat. I'm sure he wouldn't have so much trouble getting out if he would stop glaring at the boat driver.

"Finally we'll have some real food. Sorry it's nothing to fancy," I tell Zuko.

"You're not the extravagant type," Zuko says plainly, and I don't know if I should take it as an insult or a complement. We step into the little restaurant, which only has a few seats. Strong looking men; who immediately seemed to notice that we're holding hands, occupy most of the tables. I let out a sigh; hopefully no one will give use any trouble. I go up to the hostess and ask for a table for two. She looks at us and smiles, a giggle running up her throat.

"Right this way," She says politely. The hostess seats us and hands us a menu. "The waitress will be right out."

Zuko's eyes glance around the place with annoyance before he focuses on his menu.

"Is the staring bothering you?" I ask.

"There's nothing we can do about it, it doesn't matter," he mumbles out his eyes scanning the food options.

"Yeah," I agree looking at the menu as well. "Zuko..what do you think it will be like in the future?" I ask in a sort of dreamy voice. The prince looks at my oddly.

"What sort of question is that?"

"I mean were would we live. Where would be a good place to raise Lixue?"

"The firenation," he says proudly, not at all hesitating. I smile and let out a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…but how would you get back?" Zuko's face darkens.

"I know I should probably let go of my home land but I can't.."

"I understand, but maybe we can go there. After the war is over and everything has settled down."

"Maybe…I wouldn't mind taking the thrown…I still think it's my duty. Besides I wouldn't trust Azula, she would only start a second war," Zuko says thoughtfully.

"We'll just have to see how everything will play out."

Zuko's gold eyes look at me intensely. "You would live in the firenation with me?"

"Yup, I'm not going to war just for the fun of it! I want peace quiet and a family. I've always had strong family values," I say proudly with a nod.

"But Lixue—"

"Isn't my biological daughter, but that's makes no difference." Zuko's lips twitch into a brief smile.

"You're odd water tribe boy," He says coldly, but I can't help but smile at the statement. The waitress finally shows up and takes our orders.

Zuko and I talk casually, trying to avoid topics of war, but it's hard to do. I take in more information about the firenation, information that might be useful for the up and coming attack. Once our food arrives, I'm quick to shovel all my vegetables onto the prince's plate. To this he only rolls his eyes and I chuckle.

I tell him about the water tribes, and my hometown. I talk about history and tradition, while shoveling food down my face.

"I wish I was a bender, you, Toph, Aang and Katara are so lucky."

"Fire bending comes with a heavy price, and for me, it also comes with surprises," he says softly.

"Yes but you're talented. I'm ok with my weapon but I'm nothing compared to people who can bend."

"I'm honestly not that good at firebending."

"Oh stop," I say waving my fork in the air. Zuko smiles a little.

"I'm mediocre, but I manage," he says taking a bite of his own food.

"Well you're still better off then me," I tell him, finishing off the rest of the meat on my plate.

"You know you should try vegetables at least once," Zuko tells me, placing a piece of salad into his mouth.

"Nope I'm good. I've survived this long without them," I say cheerfully. The waitress comes by and I pay for our meal, but she doesn't rush use out. Besides Zuko isn't done eating yet.

My heart speeds up and my excitement grows, with every bite Zuko takes. I almost wish he'd hurry up. Where I'm going to take him next is really meaningful…and I have a plan. I finger the object I have in my pocket and my excitement continues to grown.

**Zuko's POV**

Sokka is leading me somewhere. I stay close behind and I don't ask any question. The water tribe boy seems beyond joy and he tells me to hurry up, as his pace quickens. Finally we crawl into a small garden the moonlight shining brightly. Sokka stand in front of a pool, arms spread out on either side of him.

"Ta da," He says happily. I look around while stepping closer to Sokka. It's quiet and peaceful here; it almost seems like the world has stopped moving.

"Come look," The tan boy beckons, still being rather impatient. I hurry my steps and come to stand next to him. I look down at the pool and his dark finger points at a fish.

"That's my friend, Princess Yue." I look up at him with slight disbelief. "She sacrificed herself, and now she's the moon."

"A legend?"

"No I saw it happen," He says. I nod, deciding not insult his beliefs. Then I remember the chaos of that night when the firenation invaded this city. I nod again to confirm that fact to myself.

"She lead me to you on a lot of occasions. I loved her at one point…but we weren't meant to be. I think she kinda…hooked us up," He explains with a laugh.

"Yes Sokka the moon caused you to seduce me," I say rolling my eyes, though I don't mean it in an insulting way. Sokka takes it as playfulness, and smiles widely at me.

"I think she likes you and approves of us," he says softly, his grin becoming a benign smile. "I hope Katara will feel the same way."

"Honestly I don't care about her opinion," I say truthfully.

"I know but I do. She's my little sister."

"You won't let her change this, will you?" I ask Sokka.

"Of course not, but I don't want her to over react either," He lets out a sigh.

"It will be fine," I say attempting to provide him with some sort of comfort. I look down at the two fish swimming around each other. This garden is very comforting. My soul feels calm, and Sokka's presence feels intense. I feel safe and secure.

Something comes to rest on my neck. I stand up straight and I hear a clasping noise. I touch the object that Sokka has hung on my neck. "A necklace?" I question Sokka.

"It…It's tradition that when...Well when a man intends to marry a woman he carves her and engagement necklace," Sokka says his eyes sparkling with hope, and a hint of romance.

I let out a slight gasp. Never in my life have I been showered with so much affection; to think there was a time I doubted Sokka. I try to look at he necklace but find it hard to do.

"Here I'll take it off for you," he offers and unties the necklace. He places it into my gloved hand. I look at the bark blue stone. Blue carvings come together to form the firenation emblem and four swirls surround it. The stone is hanging from a short silver chain.

"So..What do you mean…by this?" I ask Sokka feeling rather stupid.

"It means if it were possible, I would marry you Zuko," he says sweetly.

"I see," I mumble more to myself then to him. I admire the necklace a while longer and let the words sink in. Then I let the necklace hang on my neck again. "I would have never thought, I'd end up with someone like you," my voice comes out cold and emotionless.

"I know, same here, but I'm glad," Sokka announces reaching out for my hand. I turn towards him the pale moon light reflecting off his dark skin. We come closer and kiss, feeding off each other's body heat as a cool wind tickles us.

"Let's go back to the hotel," Sokka says hopefully. I nod and let him guide me.

**Sokka's POV**

xXx

People lead you to believe that the first time you'll have sex, is going to be this beautiful and magical moment. Well it's not, you're nervous and shaking, and all you can think about is not sucking at it! Especially when you know you're partner has had sex before.

Zuko's fingers glide down the side of my face as I lean in closer. I feel really warm but tell myself it's just a kiss, no need to get nervous. Our lips touch in that familiar way, and I feel a little bit more confidant. Zuko's skin is hot, but I know it's heat that he's producing himself. He must be very cold, I myself don't feel the cool air that floats around in our room. My hand seeks to get to know Zuko better, and crawls all over the warm skin.

My lips latch on to Zuko's neck, and my tongue not only tastes his skin, but the metal from the necklace I've made him. Zuko tilts his head back, and I become more self-confidants. I'm pulled closer by elegant yet dangerous hands. The blanket covering our lower halves slips away; I hope my body will be enough to keep Zuko warm.

I can feel Zuko's knees on either side of me. He doesn't seem eager, but patient. I'm grateful for that. My lips trail down to his collarbone. His hand runs over my scalp, and then takes out my hair tie. I don't mind, I'm just concentrating on doing everything right. Zuko shift underneath me a little when my tongue flicks over his chest. I look up to see if it was ok for me to do so. Zuko's eyes are closed, and his facial muscles are completely relaxed.

"Well go on," he urges, and I do. Earlier when we entered the hotel room, it was Zuko who was giving me attention like I'm giving him now. While he striped us of our clothes and guided me towards the bed, he seemed to find my behavior funny. He acted angry in a playful way, telling me I'm the one who started it. This is how I wanted the night to end…I just didn't realize how nervous it would make me. I had Zuko explain to me and demonstrate, in order to build my confidence. He didn't seem annoyed by it, he was rather calm, and using his fingers told me what he likes, and how he likes it.

But as I find my lips trailing down lower, I start to forget everything he's told me. I start to feel scared, and wonder if I'll mess up. I hear a slight sigh, but it's not one of disappointment. I smile against Zuko's skin, and kiss the flesh underneath his belly button. I can feel hair tickling my chin, and I start to remember what he told me. My hands trail up his inner tight and find the skin to be very soft. However, my fingers search for softer flesh. When I find Zuko's manhood I trail my finger over it. This causes another sigh, and I sit up. Not to much foreplay, I remember he told me that. I suppose it's because he's use to being the one kissing and fondling. That doesn't mean I have to get straight to the point like all his other lovers. Besides, I'm not ready just yet, I need to build myself up a little bit more. I don't want anything disappointing to happen.

I go back up to capture Zuko's lips. I can feel him smirk. Maybe he knows I'm hesitating. I feel his arms trail around my neck, and he pulls me down closer; our kiss becomes deeper. I start to feel at ease, and the way Zuko's tongue moves in my mouth, almost makes me eager to take the next step. Key word, almost. However, I fight back my remaining doubts.

I prepare Zuko slowly. I'm afraid to look into his eyes at the moment. I can hear him moan, and I press my fingers in deeper. I don't know if I've done a good job in preparing him, however I withdraw my fingers. I let my fingers run up Zuko's leg. The skin is so hot, and Zuko looks so relaxed. I really hope I don't' suck at this. I lift the prince up just a little, and gently enter him. Zuko bites his bottom lip as I continue to push in further. I watch him, I don't want to miss a thing, not a single change in his expression or anything.

However as I push in deeper, I can't keep my eyes open. It feels good. I creep in further, and let the firebender consume me. He feels hot, which only excites me more.

"Ah," I soft sound, yet it has a great affect on me. My spine tingles, and I notice I can't go in any further. I take in a deep breath, and don't' dare to open my eyes. I start to move slowly, and prince Zuko helps me speed up the pace a little. His legs wrap around me and pull me close, as he moves with me. When I become comfortable with the rhythm I open my eyes. His head is titled back a little and I can hear him breathing hard. His fingers cling to the bed sheets, and I grow confident. I push forward harder, deeper, and Zuko reacts. I feel excited, and my stomach tingles with pleasurable sensations. Soft moans and grunts fill the air.

My arms become weak, and I feel like I'm about ready to cum. It's too soon though. At least in my opinion. I want this sensation to last a little longer…it feels so good. I keep going, pushing in over and over again.

"Sokka," the sound of my name almost drives me over the edge, but I hold on just a little longer. "Just…ah.." Zuko moans, and I can't ignore the affect he's having on me. I hold on to his shoulder for support and keep driving into him.

"Zuko," my voice comes out in a whisper. Zuko answer me in an equally soft moan, and I can't..I can't keep control. I release, and damn I've never felt so good! My arms give in, and I support myself on my elbows. I look into Zuko's face and notice him glaring at me.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zuko says softly. However I have a feeling I didn't do something right. I pull out and lay next to him. It's then I notice what the problem is.

"God I suck at sex," I mutter out and hide my face in shame.

"It's fine," Zuko says. " I'll finish it," he mutters. I'm not even man enough to offer Zuko a hand job. I'm to mortified.

The sound of Zuko 'finishing it' tickles my ear. Now, I'm sure that any honorable man would feel bad about hearing his lover having to bring on his or her own climax…however it sounded really hot. A low moan tells me that Zuko has reached satisfaction.

xXx

I don't dare to peek out from behind my pillow of shame. However when I feel Zuko cuddle close to me, I decide it wouldn't be too bad to take a look.

"Don't worry you're not the worst I've had," he assures me.

"Like that makes me feel any better."

"All right…You're the best I have ever had, in many aspects. Just not the sex part, yet."

"Cut out the last part and my pride might return."

"Practice makes perfect," Zuko whispers out. This statement makes me perk up a little.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Caught

**Sokka's POV**

I stir form my sleep, just a little. There's a knock on the door, I pull the covers over my head, and curl up closer to Zuko. The prince only shoves his hand in my face with an aggravated sigh.

"Stop moving so much," he mumbles in a sleepy tone. The knock comes again, and Zuko sits up in annoyance. He pulls the cover off me and exposes my skin to the cool air. I snatch the covers and try to cover myself.

"I'll freeze!" I squeak out.

"You'll get dressed and answer the door," Zuko says plainly and turns his back to me as he goes back to sleep.

"Sokka Wake up!" Katara calls. My heart stops and I scrabble to look for my clothes.

"I can hear you in there, Sokka, listen to Zuko and get the door," Toph chimes in. I stick out my tongue at her…or at least where I think she's standing behind the door. I blow my brown strands of hair out of the way as they fall into my face. I wiggle into my pants, but they get stuck and I fall over onto the floor.

"Damn you pants!" I force them up and they rip. I let out a groan. I hear Zuko sneaker.

"Sokka, Lixue is hungry, and we don't have anymore formula. Open the damn door!" Toph yells.

"Hold on!" I yell back. I continue to try and wiggle into my ripped pants. I hear rustling of sheets and notice Zuko's pale hand reach for his own pants.

"That's it," The door flies open, and I see Toph with her hands on her hips. I look dumbfounded at my sister, whose eyes grow wider. Lucky I was able to pull my pants up in time! Zuko sits on the bed, blanket conveniently covering his private area, and pants in hand.

"What's going on, Sokka?" My sister asks with a lifted eyebrow. Lixue is in her hand. Zuko pulls on his pants making sure the covers don't slip. I was going to tell Katara anyway, so no big deal, right? Wrong, I didn't want her to find out like this!

"Well um…I was going to tell you.." I trail off and scratch the back of my head.

Toph scuffles her feet. "What is going on?" She questions Katara.

"Well Sokka's going to explain, right?" Katara states all too calmly. Her hold on Lixue tightens.

Zuko looks at me, with slight disappointment, and annoyance.

"I though Uncle was taking care of her," He says and takes a hold of his daughter. Katara glares at him.

"Toph offered to watch her for the night, and I helped out," Katara says curtly. "Now I'm beginning to wonder why you needed a baby sitter Zuko." Katara's eyes land on the engagement necklace I made for him. She reaches out for it, but Zuko turns around.

"What's going on here Sokka?" Katara questions, anger laces her words.

"Well…Zuko and I…are kinda you know…dating," I wince preparing myself for my sisters wrath. However there's nothing but silence.

"Oh Zuko you could have done so much better," Toph says shaking her head.

"This isn't funny Toph!" Katara snaps, and storm out of the room.

"Geeze, what's her problem?"

"Well anyone would react a little shocked after finding out their brother is gay."

"Whatever, it's not like it's any of her business. What ever floats your boat," Toph shrugs and walks out of the room. I walk up to the door and close it. I then turn to look at Zuko. His amber eyes look at me with pity. I give him a sheepish smile. He holds Lixue close to his chest, and makes sure she's warm.

"I'm not surprised," he says quietly. Lixue starts to cry, and I move towards the bag that holds her baby formula. I hand the powder to Zuko.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Zuko nods in understanding. I grab my shirt and pull it over my head on my way out.

"Katara!" I catch up to my little sister. She turns around and puts her hands on her hips.

"What is it Sokka?" she hisses out.

"I know you're upset," I give her a smile.

"How could you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zuko of all people? How long have you felt this way?"

"Well…ever since Ba Sing Se," I murmur out.

Katara lets her eyebrows relax, and gives me a look of pity. "He's just using you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just like a women, who has a child and isn't married," Katara pauses. "They look for some random guy to seduce so that they don't have to be alone."

"You're wrong Katara…And thanks for thinking the only way I would ever be able to have a relationship is if someone were desperate," I walk away form my sister. She says nothing. I'll give her some time to calm down and think. Still…what she said hurt me a little. She didn't even apologize. I know that Zuko loves me. After all it's not like he seduced me…I was the one chasing after him.

**Zuko's POV**

"I can't believe that she still hasn't accepted you," Sokka says. I barley listen and I start to feel sick again. Lixue is in Sokka's arms, and he looks at my daughter as he speaks. "It's been weeks! Stupid sister…she's so good at avoiding us too. I really want to resolve this before I leave."

"Leave?" I look at Sokka through the door, and fight back the nauseous feeling.

"Yeah…leave to go into battle."

"When?"

"Pretty soon, whenever the navy is ready to follow us."

"Why do you need to resolve it before then?" I question. It seems like he could resolve it on the way there.

"Well I was hoping that she'd stay behind to watch you…" Sokka mumbles out.

"Wait…stay behind?" I growl. Though I don't sound all to threatening because I still feel sick.

"I'd feel better if you stayed here, with Lixue. She can't come into a battle field."

"Apparently neither can I," I mutter out.

"It'll be dangerous."

"And you don't believe I could handle myself?"

"It's not that, war always carries a risk. We don't need to put both of Lixue's parents on the line. Isn't that right," he looks down at my daughter and she seems to coo in agreement. "See it's settled Lixue doesn't want you to go." I give Sokka a questioning look. "The princess has spoken!" he adds dramatically. "She also need a diaper change."

I get up and exit the bathroom. I take my daughter and tend to her needs.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Sokka asks sweetly.

"Sokka I just got through throwing up my lunch, what do you think the answer is?"

"Well if you'd stop refusing to take your flu medicine every four hours, maybe you'd feel better." Sokka reaches out to touch my forehead, "Still cold."

"It'll pass, with or without medicine." I mutter out.

Sokka lets out a sigh. "Well…maybe you should talk to Katara." The subject changes abruptly.

"What makes you think she'll even listen?"

"Well you can try. Maybe if she sees you're sincere, she'll approve."

"I'd rather not. I'm to sick to try and deal with her," I say miserably. I cradle Lixue in my arm.

"Come on, she's my sister. She's your family now," Sokka points to the engagement necklace he made me.

"Fine, but don't expect a miracle," I mutter out. I hand Lixue to the water tribe boy.

* * *

"Katara my I speak with you?" I question, as I stand in front of the girl's room. Toph isn't there at the moment. She must be with Uncle, they seem to get along fine.

"You can speak, that doesn't mean I'll listen." I glare at her, and have the urge to pin her against the wall and knock some sense into her. However as a wave of nausea comes over me I decided against t. I tug tighter on my jacket, as if doing so will make me warmer. I step into the room and close the door behind me. The water tribe girl glares at me, I put my hand up in defeat.

"I don't want to talk to you either."

"Then why are you here?" She snaps.

"Because your brother asked me to come. And when you …care for someone you do things for them. Even if you don't like the idea." I tell her.

She lets out a snort. "What do you want from Sokka? You know, I don't even care. Just stay away from my brother!"

"You're being rather selfish," I mutter out. "And childish too. In a time of war we don't need people like you." I insult her.

"What are you going to do, kill me off? Is that how the firenation handles things?"

I glare at her. "There's nothing you can do, I could care less if you like or accept me. However, Sokka cares, and it's important to him. He was hoping he could count on you, to help him. Not that I agree with that plan either," I mutter the last part to myself.

"Sokka doesn't deserve to have his heart broken. He's obviously confused, this isn't normal. You're just using him," Katara says quietly.

"No, he doesn't deserve to have his heart broken. So don't make him choose," I tell the tan girl. Her blue eyes stare at me with warning. I shake my head and turn to leave.

"Maybe you should really think about why you're upset about this. Are you really protecting your brother? Or are you just ashamed of him…and want to find some sort of excuse?" I laugh to myself, it's a bitter laugh. "You're to young to really know about love anyway."

"I know plenty! And this isn't it!"

"Why because only a man and a women are able to love each other?"

Blue eyes glare daggers at me, I shrug her off, and exit the room.

* * *

The avatar plays with Lixue. Though it seems rather reckless play and I have the urge to just grab her from him, I stay calm. She seems happy, and delighted by the fact that she's being treated like a feather. Gently the air tosses her up, and then she floats back down.

"Katara doesn't seem happy at all," he's speaking to Sokka. However he asked me to be present as well. Finally my daughter floats down into his arms, and he hands her over to me.

"She told me about you two," The boy grins cheerfully. "I don't understand why she wouldn't be happy about it. Have you talked to her? Every time I do she always tells me, 'you wouldn't understand Aang.' What's there to understand?"

"Aren't you surprised?" Sokka ask. The monk raises and eyebrow and shakes his head.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well cause you know, it's usually a man and a women together."

"You know when I was little, the monks use to read us a story. It was meant to be funny. The story is about a pretty girl that all the males loved, but she gets a pet goat. She really cares for the goat, and, lives on her own. She never gets married or anything. Well anyway, the point of the story is that love comes in many different forms. And 'soul mates' do too. So maybe in a passed life you were a women Zuko."

"Me?" I look at the boy. "Why not Sokka."

"Cause…well..Sokka didn't get pregnant…" The avatar shrugs.

"You were a women in one of your past lives," Sokka points out.

"So?" Aang questions.

"So..do you find Zuko attractive?" I punch Sokka in the arm. "Ow! It was just a question!"

"You're going to mentally scare the last hope this plant has!" I snap at him. Sokka rubs his arm and pouts.

The avatar only laughs, and gets to his feet. "Well I hope that Katara will realize that you two seem happy together. I don't like to se her so upset," The monk lets out a sigh. "We have enough stuff to worry about…we don't need an internal conflict on top of that."

Both Sokka and I nod in agreement. The avatar then heads towards the door. He opens it slowly, but before he leaves he tuns to face us, with a mischievous grin on his innocent face. "You know Sokka..I do kinda find Zuko attractive."

"See I'm not the only one! Zuko face it, you're a man seducer," Sokka explains.

"I can seduce women too," I defend. However both Aang and Sokka burst into laughter at the exact same time.

**Sokka's POV**

It's a cold day and me and Aang our alone in the city. We are standing on the platform were Aang usually trains.

"We should be leaving soon. To spring our attack," I tell Aang.

"Yeah…I already talked to the general…he'll be ready to leave tomorrow."

"You nervous?" I question the younger boy. He nods but tries to smile. He is the backbone of this operation, he knows he has to be strong.

"But I'm sure everything will be fine…" he doesn't sound sure, but I don't point it out. "How is it going with Katara?"

"Not so good, she's been avoiding me. I was hoping she would look after Zuko."

"You don't want her to come with us?"

"I know that she'd probably be a big help, and that she can take care of herself, but I'm a little scared…of losing my little sister. Besides, I was hoping that Iroh could come with us, because of his knowledge of the firenation. I know for sure that I'm not taking Zuko, because of Lixue, and I don't want him to stay here alone."

"I can understand that. Seems like a good plan."

"Yeah…I hope it works out." The wind blows harshly, and I remember that Zuko is sick. He's probably 'forgotten' to take his medicine again. I'll head back to our room soon to check on him. Aang needs to practice his bending anyway.

"Well," I pause. "I'm sure you have work to do. To get ready for the big day." Aang nods, and gives me a reassuring smile; I return the gesture.

I walk towards the hotel, and enter it. I look at the door that I know leads to my sister's room. I would like to talk to her, but she probably needs her space right now. I hope she comes around though. I continue on until I reach my room. I knock softly before I open the door. I can hear coughing, that sounds like it's on the border of throwing up. Lixue lies on the bed surrounded by pillows and blankets as a makeshift crib. Zuko is sitting on the bed, with a bottle in hand.

"Maybe you should ask Iroh or Toph to look after Lixue while you're sick." I tell the firebender.

"No, she's my daughter, and my responsibility," Zuko coughs again. I touch his forehead to see if he has a fever, but like always he feels cold. I take the bottle from him, and pick up the already wiggling Lixue.

"Get some rest, I'll take care of her." I tell Zuko. I feed our daughter while he covers himself up in bed.

"Have you eaten yet?" I question.

"I'm not hungry," Zuko mutters out.

"You're going to eat if you like it or not. You can't get better by starving yourself and not taking your medicine," the prince ignores me and just closes his eyes. I let a sad smile cross my lips. I'll let him sleep, I'm sure that he's exhausted from taking care of Lixue.

I'll have to tell him that I'm leaving tomorrow…I really hope Katara will come around.

* * *

A/N: I wanted to finish the story and then post all the chapters at once, but I realized that the story, in order to have a proper ending, would have to be longer then I originally planed. So for now I only have two chapters to give you.

PS: Am I the only one who thought that the ending to Avatar was kinda unrealistic? Out of all the things that happened (like everyone getting paired up, except Toph who's obviously gay I don't' care what anyone says!) the thing that pissed me off the most was the Aang Katara thing. I just don't' believe that Katara really loves Aang. The way that she acted…and everything, I don't' believe that that relationship could really last passed a year. Poor Aang, he deserves better.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Trying to Understand

**Sokka's POV**

"_You don't have to hide things from me, from us. I'd like to meet him," she says. I was surprised._

"_Him! How'd! Wait! Are you calling me gay!" I say accusingly._

"_He was a little bit taller than you Sokka, on top of that he had short hair."_

"_So, just cause someone has short hair they're automatically a guy?"_

"_I haven't seen one girl in Ba Sing Se with short hair, Sokka. If you haven't noticed they all have long hair, even some of the guys have long hair," she points out sounding all smart._

"_Your point?" I ask_

_My sister rolls her eyes, "Weren't you going to go catch up with him, Romeo?" She says sarcastically. I huff, and turn to once again head in the direction Zuko disappeared to. So my sister doesn't care if I'm gay, at least she didn't act like she cared. _

My eyes flutter open as the memory slowly disappers. Was it a lie? No…I know Katara's upset because she still doesn't trust Zuko. That's has to be it…it has to be because of Zuko. She wouldn't lie to me like that. I know that Toph, Aang and Zuko all think she's over reacting because she's surprised about my sexuality. That isn't it...she was the first to know. She's just being overly protective I'd do the same. That's why I'd hoped if Zuko went to talk to her, she'd accept us.

I rub my eyes, and feel Lixue next to me. I smile, and sit up. I look down at Zuko and Lixue still sleeping. Then I slowly frown. Today's the day I'll be leaving them behind. This morning…it's the last chance I have to ask Katara for that favor. I wonder what Zuko said to her…what she said to him, because she really seemed worse afterward.

I quietly get up and get dressed. I then slip out of my room, and go to Katara's door. I hope she's awake. I think it's about seven in the morning, so there's a good chance that she's up. I knock on the door. It opens quickly.

Katara has a finger over her mouth. Toph must still be sleeping. She steps out side and crosses her arms.

"I want to ask you some question…and I want to know why you're so upset."

"Let's go somewhere more private," She mutters out. She seems aggravated still, but I follow her out of the hotel.

The streets are empty and there are only a few boats floating around. Katara leads me to the top of a near by bridge. It reminds me of the time I met Yue.

"Sokka I don't understand you…"She mutters out.

"I though you did. You told me I didn't need to hide anything from you when we were in Ba Sing Se. You seemed ok with the idea of me being gay."

"That's because I though you just had a little crush on some earth nation boy. Not that you were screwing around with the prince of the firenation! Who, I might add, was so much of a slut he got pregnant!"

"He's not a slut…ok he's not a slut anymore. And he wasn't that much of a slut to begin with. It's gotta get lonely on those boats." I defend my prince. Though I'm glade he's not here to hear it, or else my ass would be on fire.

"I..I told Zuko that it wasn't normal...and he said some things I've been thinking about."

"Not normal?" I question my sister.

"I…I was angry and he just kept egging me on." My little sister looks up at me apologetically. "It's complicated…I just wish…Why Zuko? After all he's done…He's firnation.." Katara mutters out.

"You still don't trust Zuko? He's been the perfect angel!"

"Sokka...I'm serious. Sure he hasn't caused any trouble...it's not that I don't trust him. I think he'll make a good alley along with Iroh…but I don't trust him with your heart," she says.

"I don't understand this Katara. I can make my own decisions you know."

"I know, but then why are you acting so childish and impulsive?" She snaps at me.

"Me?"

"Yes you! Didn't you once stop and ask, why?"

"Yeah I stopped and ask myself that…but I don't worry about it, cause when Zuko smiles for a brief moment; that's all the answer I need."

"You're blind…Sokka. Zuko was pregnant. He was alone, anyone in that situation will try to get whatever they can get."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?"

"Because I think you're confused…I think you can do better."

I look at my sister. There is real anger in her expression, and every time she says firenation or mentions Zuko's name, she almost seems to spit the word out.

"Katara…is it because he's firnation? Are you p—"

"It's not that!" She says quickly. However I see the shame in her face.

I look at her and lay a hand on her shoulder. "It's understandable if you hold some hate towards them…with mom and everything."

"I don't want to lose you to a firebender too...Sokka...I'm sorry. It's not like this when I look at Iroh. He seems like such a kind man, and I don't think of him as being firenation…but when I see Zuko… It's hard to over look all the pain he's caused, and all the pain his people have caused us, personally!"

I rub my sister's back comfortingly. She rests her face in her hand. "When I told him it wasn't normal…he retorted, "why because only a man and woman can love each other?" or something along those lines." Katara smiles up at me. Shame written all over her face. "I didn't say anything but the whole time I was thinking; 'No because a firebender could never love anyone but themselves.' That's what I meant, and I know it's horrible for me to think so. But, I didn't think it was normal…because our cultures are so different."

"It's ok Katara," I say softly. I try to think of anything else that'll comfort her. "We've seen nothing but war…hate builds over the years. Especially if attacks reinforce that hate. Part of ending the war is learning how to live together. Aang will tell you that. Besides you're not the only one who hates the Firenation."

"But I feel so guilty. I know it's not right to think like this. Iroh's so sweet…but I just can't help myself sometimes."

"Well you'll learn how to get along with them. I wanted to ask you something, and it might help you."

Katara looks up at me, "What?"

"I wanted you to watch over Zuko and Lixue. While I'm gone."

"No! I'm going with you!" she protests.

"I knew you'd say something like this. Katara I'll be honest, I'm worried about the both of you. I don't want to lose either of you.."

"But, I don't want to leave Aang out there all by himself."

"Toph and me will be there." I reassure her. "Please Katara, we need Iroh cause he's familiar with the Firenation. I don't want to leave Zuko behind all by himself," I beg my sister.

"Was...Zuko the boy I saw with you that evening in Ba Sing Se?" She questions me.

"Yeah," I say softly.

"Ever since Ba Sing Se you've been together?" I nod. She looks down at her gloved hands. "I was really hoping that you just had a crush on a earth nation boy. I didn't suspect Zuko…I was to busy wondering about his suspicious behavior. It never came to mind, you know I even started to forget about you having met someone back at Ba Sing Se. I mean we're always on the move, and everything happened so quickly, usually we always end up leaving people," Katara muses. "When I saw you with Zuko…I was really hoping you were just confused, or something. You know, I was so angry I wasn't thinking straight. I was just coming up with excuses…I didn't want you to be with him. I know it's selfish…and Zuko asked me to think. To see if I was ashamed. I was…I was ashamed that my brother fell I love with a firebender." She lowers her head and looks down at the rippling water underneath us.

"I'm sorry Katara, but I'm serious about Zuko. It was him all along, no one else."

She sits up and pushes herself away from the railing. "Ok…I'll give him a chance." She says and puts a soft smile on her face.

My face lights up and the heavy mood is lifted. I hug her close. "So you'll stay behind to watch him?"

"Yes, but you owe me. You better make sure everything runs smoothly," she tells me. We hug each other tightly.

"Thank you," I tell her, and she lets out a sigh.

"No problem," She mutters out.

* * *

"Zuko!" I jump into the room, and close the door behind me. I run up to the bed, and catch Lixue about to cry. "Sorry princess, I forgot you're still sleeping," I tell her and pick her up.

"The prince was still sleeping as well," Zuko mutters out, and rolls over.

I try to calm Lixue down as she continues to whine, because of her rude awakening. "But I have good news. Katara will stay behind to watch you!"

Zuko's eyes are dull and uncaring. "You woke me up for that?" he questions.

"You should be happy, you're sister in law is willing to give you a chance."

"We're not legally married, Sokka." Zuko groans out.

"So? Close enough. She's your sister now too, like it or not," I huff.

"Ok, if you see Azula, feel free to call her, sister dear," Zuko mumbles out, and sits up slowly. "Oh and when your facing the Firelord, just give him a big hug, and say "hey daddy!". I'm sure that it'll take him by surprise and afterward he'll be so stunned that the avatar should have no problem at all defeating him."

"You think that would work?"

"No!" Zuko snaps at me, and gets out of bed.

"Well isn't someone Mr. Sarcastic grumpy pants this morning," I says and look down at Lixue, who seems to be settling down a little.

"That's what happens when you wake me up," Zuko starts to cough, and looks around for some warm clothes to put on.

"Oh, we're heading out today." I tell Zuko

"Today already?" He questions. "When?"

"Probably, at nine. We'll be meeting up with my dad's fleet on the way there. If he got the message that was sent out a couple of weeks ago, but I'm sure he did. Everything should be set," I smile.

"Just be careful," Zuko mutters out.

"Don't worry Zuko, everything's going to run smoothly," I assure him. Zuko gets out of bed, to get dressed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"All right," he says curtly. He slips on two layers of clothing and a jacket.

"Well with Katara in charge of you I'm confident that that cold is going to be gone in no time. She'll force the medicine down your throat." Zuko doesn't answer but simply sit down next to me on the bed. He puts out his hands for Lixue and I hand our daughter over.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten sick yet," I say casually, looking down at Lixue.

"I'm glade, a cold could be dangerous for her." Zuko says plainly.

"Is it dangerous for you?" I question.

"No I'm fine. It just interferes with my bending. The Firnation doesn't get very cold, so I'm not use to this climate," Zuko explains emotionlessly.

"Well you'll be here a little longer so keep warm."

**Zuko's POV**

I hold Lixue close to my chest as the wind blows harshly. I suppose that it's a good thing that it's so windy today. Next to me is Katara. She hugs her brother goodbye and wishes him luck. I watch as everyone says goodbye, and even I take part in the good-byes.

Toph looks at me and then Lixue. "She might be able to see the Firenation soon," the small earthbender muses.

"Perhaps, if all goes as planed," I says plainly. She nods.

Then Finally Sokka steps up to me, and gives me a lopsided smile. "I'll miss you." He tells me and gives me a hug, though he's sure not to squish Lixue. "You to princess." He tells our daughter.

"Just don't get killed," I tell him.

"You really have a lot of confidence in me," Sokka sighs out.

"I do, it's just a reminder," I say in a monotone voice. Sokka leans in for a kiss and I stop him. "We're in public," I look around at all the people.

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"No need to make a scene. You'll come back," I say. This brings a smile to Sokka's face.

"Yeah I'll come back," he says confidently. "But I'll be all alone for who knows how long."

I roll my eyes. "Fine." I lean forward and give the water tribe boy a kiss. Our cold lips touch and heat up. Then we part and Sokka leans down to kiss Lixue on the forehead; which makes her giggle.

Then they all go on board the ship that will take them to the firenation. Sokka said they'll reach the capitol on the day of the eclipse. For my daughters sake, I hope they dethrone my father. I look down at Lixue, whose eyes look up at me happily.

"Sokka's going to work on making you a real princess," I tell her. Right now…she's nothing...I'm nothing. It's obvious that it's time for a change though. I have ideas...I have plans, and I don't fear taking the throne, if I must.

The boat drifts off and Katara waves at everyone frantically. I adjust Lixue in my arms, and also wave for a short while.

Katara turns to look at me, and I again adjust Lixue in my hands. I give her a wary look, while she gives me one of dissatisfaction. She looks at the ground before letting out a sigh. "Well, it's just you and me." She mutters out.

"I don't need you to watch over me," I mutter out and walk past her.

She stops me. "I promised Sokka, so that's what I'm going to do," she says sternly. We look into each others eyes, and even though there's a lot of distrust behind both our gazes, Sokka is what we have in common.

"Fine." I mutter out. I knew that she never liked me, though she seemed to let up on our way out of Ba Sing Se. After she became noisy about my 'condition' she yet again started to distrust me. I don't believe she ever got over the fact that I had that secret, not that it was really any of her business if I was pregnant. However she never let her dislike for me, get in the way of helping Lixue, and for that I'm grateful. Only for that. It seems that she wants everyone to play by her rules. These rules include not keeping secrets, and being an active part of the group. Two things I do not see as necessary. If someone where to ask me for help I would gladly give it to them, or talk to them, however I do not need to have everybody know about my business. Everyone has their secrets. I'm sure even Katara has them. So I could careless if she doesn't trust me, or doesn't like me being with her brother.

"You'll be staying in my room," She say s sternly.

"Why?" I question her. The idea doesn't sound very good to me. We continue to walk, and I don't let her silence bother me.

After a while she explains. "It'll be easier for me to help take care of Lixue if you're in the same room," she says softly. A part of her demeanor has changed a little, though I don't know why.

I'm sitting on what use to be Toph's bed. Lixue is happily sucking on a bottle. After eating lunch today, I ended up throwing it back up. It seems I haven't gotten over my flu yet. I hope Sokka and the others don't take to long, I can hardly stand this cold climate.

Katara enters the room and sits down on the other bed. I can feel her eyes staring at me. I try to ignore her, however, her staring is slowly starting to annoy me. Lixue finishes drinking, and I set the bottle down. I lay Lixue over my shoulder to burp her. I make eye contact with the water tribe girl as I gently pat my daughter on the back.

"Who's her father?" Katara questions. I do not answer, but continue to tend to my child. "Do you not know?"

"What makes you think that!" I snap at the girl. I lay Lixue on the bed, he hands and feet wiggle in the air. I look around to try and find something she can play with. I give her the top of her bottle to chew on, and she happily takes the offer, though she has no teeth yet.

"Well I assumed since you didn't answer, you didn't know. Besides, you must have been sleeping around a lot if you wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret." She says casually.

"I wanted to keep it a secret because I doubted that anyone would have believe me," I hiss out.

"So do you know the father?"

"Yes," I mutter out.

"So what happened to him? A one night stand," she asks.

I glare at her. "Don't act high and mighty."

"So you did sleep around?" She has a triumphant smirk on her lips.

I turn to look at Lixue. Who's playing with her bottle top. He big eyes look at me with worry. I wonder if knows I'm aggravated. No, she probably just recognizes the frown on my face. She lets the bottle top roll out of her mouth and reaches out for me; little mumbles of baby noise escape her lips. I pick her up and let a soft smile cover my lips. This seems to cheer my daughter up, and her little hands hold on tightly to my jacket.

"Her father can't be firenation. I've never seen a firebender with brown eyes." She muses out.

"Why do you care?" I question her.

"I'd like to know if Sokka has to replace the father, or there's a chance he'll come back."

"He'll never come back…" I mutter out and look at Lixue. I let my hand run over he head. Touching the soft tuffs of hair. Jet never wanted her…all because of our race. The harsh words that Jet has spouted out in the past run through my mind.

"Why?" I glare at the water tribe girl. Her earlier words…she basically called me a whore…just as he did. I hold Lixue close to me, anger running through my blood.

"Because…" Why should I be telling her this? I try to stop myself, however Katara seem very interested. I should tell her, so she wouldn't think of ever suggesting I'm a whore again. After all I went through... I can't change my past, but I won't listen to other people put me down. Not after all I had to put up with. "Because we're firenation. Because Lixue was a 'spawn'. He never cared for her, and he never cared for me. The moment he found out who I really was, he used me, and threw me away over and over again. He would have thrown Lixue away as well," I tell the girl. I glare at her and wait for her reaction. Her mouth opens slightly in amazement, and she lowers her eyes.

"I'm sorry…"she mutters out.

"You should be. Next time don't make assumptions about people," I tell her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Worry

**Sokka's POV**

"Are you going to tell him?" Aang questions. I know that he's bothering me so he doesn't have to think about the battle. I actually like Aang better this way. Sure he's not smiling and jumping around, but at least he's not constantly worrying. I don't mind being his distraction.

"I don't know. I mean Katara's one thing…but dad…"

"I don't get the big deal" Aang says and puts his hands behind his head. He looks up at the ceiling. It's night and we should be sleeping, but we both have a lot on our minds.

"You think we could be like a normal family?" I ask my friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You know...have a nice house a couple of kids," I mutter out.

"I don't know how many kids Zuko's willing to have. Being pregnant sure doesn't look like fun!" Aang says, and I'm glade to see the boy smile for a brief moment.

"Yeah," I whisper out.

"You think…I can be normal?"

"Maybe after the war…once your avatar duties are over." Aang sit up and I look at him with worry.

"You're lucky…you can become attached...and detached. Your soul one day will be able to move on..." Aang looks up at the ceiling again. "I'll always come back…to fix problems. You think people will ever learn to stop hating each other?"

"I'm sure one day they will, but it's going to take years…thousands of years," I try to comfort Aang.

"I don't know if I can do this…what if something goes wrong?"

"Don't start that again!" I groan out. Aang gives me an apologetic look.

"I can't help but be a little worried.

"You just said it yourself Aang! You keep coming back just to fix peoples problems, you'll fix this one too."

"You think?"

"It's your whole purpose for living!"

"Well you guys need to shape up," Aang leans back on his mattress. "This souls tired."

"I'm not surprised." Aang's face holds deep sorrow. I do feel sorry for him…he won't ever be normal. It's like he said...he'll keep coming back. It must be hard for Aang...since he came from the air nomads. They are all about inner peace and achieving enlightenment…reaching nirvana. That's one thing Aang will never be able to do. I don't know if I want to believe all that...but it's hard to ignore reincarnation when it's staring you right in the face.

"Hey Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Maybe you're not the only one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe you have a soul mate," I grin at him. "And they keep being reincarnated to."

Aang smiles. It's always nice to feel like you're not alone. Who knows, maybe Aang does have a soul mate, someone the Avatar keeps falling in love with over and over again.

"Is there anyone you have in mind?" I ask the boy, it's time for some guy talk. It's the best way to keep your mind off depressing matters.

"Well…don't get mad. Let me finish my sentence before you react." Aang says putting his hands up. I nod. 'Katara-"

"What!"

"I told you let me finish!"

"Sorry…older brother instinct."

"I liked her once…but now...I don't know. She's nice…In a mother sort of way…It got awkward...you know. She acts like everyone's mom and stuff, it would be weird to kiss your own mom."

"Ok this conversation has gotten to weird for me, go to sleep Aang," I turn around and pull the covers over me. Aang laughs.

* * *

I step out on board. Iroh is talking to my dad who has a map in his hand. They laugh about something and I become suspicious of what they're talking about. I walk over there quickly.

"Good morning!" I say cheerfully.

"Morning son," my dad says with a soft smile.

"Good morning," Iroh nods.

"Today you'll have to brief everyone on the plan," My dad says. My heart drops.

"Me?" I question him.

"Yes it's your plan, and your time to shine. We're going to make a short stop on shore right before the capitol on an isolated island Iroh's pointed. There you can go over the plan." I swallow a lump in my throat and nod slowly.

"Yeah...of course," I wasn't planing on telling everyone what to do! I mean when it's just Aang and the group I don't mind sharing my opinion, they call me stupid most of the time anyway...well at least Toph does. However, briefing everyone on this boat and the next…all our old friends…that's a lot of people. I've never had such a wide audience before. Sure I was in charge of the little boy 'army' back at home, but they usually just played around and weren't serious. Besides when the time came, I was the only solider left.

Iroh gives me a reassuring smile, "Don't act to nervous. After all you've accomplished a lot. I was just telling your dad what a fine young man you've become."

I can't help but grin. "Yeah I guess I've dealt with worse." Besides I have to make Zuko proud, right? Which means it's time for me to really start acting like a man, taking on full responsibility, and make sure everyone gets through this alive.

"Oh," I look at my father. "Dad can I talk to you?"

**Zuko's POV**

Lixue's little hand reaches up and plays with my engagement necklace. I watch her, holding her close to my chest all bundled up in a blanket. A chill comes over me and I look up at the pale blue sky. It looks like a storm is coming in. I get up off the edge of the fountain. I'm in the middle of the city, there are very few people walking around, occasionally I get stared at. I don't know if it's because Lixue's in my hand and I'm so young, or because it's very obvious I'm Firenation.

I slowly walk down the stairs, as the day gets darker. Clouds are rolling in at high speed. I'm not looking forward to staying inside with Katara. That's why I'm out here to begin with. The way she watches me and occasionally circles around me; it was getting on my nerves. I follow the sidewalk; the occasional boat passes me by. Again Lixue tugs on my necklace. Blue eyes stare at me with great confusion. Maybe that's why I get so many looks as I walk through the city.

"That's not a toy," I tell my daughter sternly and take the stone from her. I enter the hotel, and walk into the hallway that leads to Katara's room.

"Where have you been?" The tan girl greets me.

"Out," I say plainly and go to take a seat on my bed. It's almost time to feed Lixue, so I look for her formula.

"Well you should have told me you where leaving. If anything happens to you, Sokka won't let me live it down." I ignore her for the most part. I'm not a helpless child that can't take care of himself. "How's your cold doing?"

"Better," I say.

"See, that's what happens when you take your medicine every four hours like you're suppose to," She says proudly. I mix Lixue's formula and only have enough bending to warm it up before I offer it to her.

"Sokka named her didn't he?" Katara questions looking at my daughter.

"Yes," I mutter out and watch Katara closely.

"He's very attached to her I'm sure," she trails off for a moment. "Sokka's always had strong family values. That's the way he was taught. Find a nice girl start a family and protect that family at all cost… Are you still able to get pregnant?"

My eyes widen a little, the question is hardly appropriate. "Why do you care?"

Katara's blue eyes look at my engagement necklace. "Well I suppose you two have already…consummated the marriage."

I look down at my daughter, beginning to feel very annoyed and uncomfortable. Why is she asking such strange questions? Is she worried that I'll get pregnant with Sokka's child? I suppress my anger, and continue to focus on Lixue. Though know that I think of it, Sokka and I where reckless our first night together. I could have very well gotten pregnant. However, carrying Sokka's child wouldn't bother me. I just wouldn't want to get pregnant so soon after Lixue.

"Our you worried that I would have your brother's child?" I question her, t being able to keep my anger completely under control. Just the way she said those words, it reminds me of Jet. It's almost as though she'd believe that the child would be a spawn.

Katara is silent, and she shifts awkwardly. I glare up at her, she doesn't face me.

"What's your problem with me? You call me a whore, you act as though I'm still untrustworthy, as if I'm still your enemy. I'll tolerate you for Sokka's sake, but he's not here right now. So why don't we just stay out of each others way?" I say and get up. Lixue starts to whine. I had pulled the bottle away from her. I let out a sigh and sit back down and let her finish her meal.

"You people always over react," She says softly.

"You people?" I question her with a hiss. Lixue begins to push the bottle away and starts to cry rather loudly. She must not like the negative energy. I set the bottle down and adjust her position. I can hear her screaming in my ear, yet it doesn't bother me. Instead I just rub her back, and lean my head gently against hers, to calm her down.

"If you like it or not as long as you're with Sokka you'll have to deal with me. He wanted me to watch over you and I will. Excuse me if I'm worried you're pregnant, your body can hardly take the stress. Besides Sokka doesn't need that right now. You both don't…it's hard enough having one baby to take care of."

I don't believe her and I glare at her. Lixue continues to cry. I get up and walk into the hall, so that she isn't around Katara and I can calm down. I walk back and forth and rock her a little, so she'll stop crying.

**Sokka's POV**

"A boyfriend?" My father questions me, wondering if he's heard right. We are alone in mine and Aang's room. He sits across from me and I can see the confusion on his face.

I nod nervously, "Remember when I told you about that girl…last time we saw each other? That was actually him..." I mutter out and hope to god my father doesn't just get up and leave. He's completely quiet, I sit and wait for him to say something…anything.

"He has a daughter…I'm fighting this war for them, now. I carved him an engagement necklace," I look at my dad, who's staring at the floor. The silence is staring to scare me.

"I don't understand," finally my father speaks. "A boy?" he questions.

"Yeah, I plan on having a family with him, after this war's over and won."

"How do you plan on doing that? This is hardly a…normal…relationship." I've never had the word 'normal' affect me so much.

"I though you'd understand…" I tell my father in disappointment. "Katara did…she doesn't have anything against me being gay." However she does have something against my boyfriend, but that part of the story can be saved for a later time.

"Sokka I don't have anything against it…" he mutters out. "I just don't understand it. I would have though you'd settle down with a nice girl. I'll be honest with you I am disappointed…it's not the path I though you would take."

That statement annoys me for some reason. I almost feel like I could cry, of course I wont. It's just like Aang said; what's the big deal? Why is this so different form any other path I would have taken? I want to be happy and I want a family. Isn't that what everyone wants, not matter who they fall in love with?

"Well I'm sorry dad, but my path isn't going to change. I've never felt so strongly towards a girl before…I've come close but I've realized it's a whole different thing." My father seems uncomfortable however that doesn't stop me from talking. "I'm not going to leave him. You've already met his uncle. Iroh…he's the prince of the Firenation…and that's why this war has become so important to me. More than ever…I see it now more then ever…that this has to stop." I get up and leave the room.

"Sokka—" I slam the door behind me. I don't want o hear anymore…I don't' think I can take it. How can love not be normal? It's become very obvious that my relationship with Zuko is going to be a difficult one. After all, not only are we a gay couple…but an interracial couple as well.

I walk up on deck, and lean against the nearest railing. The wind blows softly. It's rather warm though, and I know the eclipse is only hours away…


	26. Chapter 26

Aengus 16: I'm sorry , but i don't speak Spanish so i wouldn't be able to red your story. Good luck though.

Chapter 26: Eclipse

**Zuko's POV**

Lixue is sleeping peacefully in my arms. The room is quiet and still, and I'm grateful for it. I don't need Katara and me getting into another argument and waking Lixue. I look out the window and it seems eerily peaceful. I can feel my blood slowing down, and I can sense that he eclipse is going to start any moment now.

"It's scary…" Katara mutters. I don't acknowledge her, however that doesn't stop her from telling me her feelings. "It's horrible not knowing what's going on. Just sitting here wondering if they're ok, or if they've already been stopped."

Shadows start to dance over the water outside the window. A boat rows by slowly and the occupants look up at the sky, and shield their eyes partially. Lixue starts to stir.

"Aren't you afraid?" Katara questions me.

"No…" I say coldly. Katara gives me an odd look. However I have to believe that Sokka's ok, and that everything will run smoothly. There's no room for doubt. It's like a silent prayer. I adjust Lixue in my arms, and watch her open her eyes. They look around with great fear. I smile down at her and hope that my calm demeanor brings her some comfort.

"It's just an eclipse," I tell her. Still her two toned eyes dart about frantically. Slowly more shadows appear, but still less then half of the sun is covered.

"Is she scared?" Katara asks me, and takes a step closer.

"It must be instinct…" I say softly. "She'll be fine once it's over." I bring Lixue closer to my face and her little hands clumsily wrap around my neck. I support her head and hold her close. She's not whining or crying; she is completely still.

It almost feels like the world is stopping, and waiting for the moon to completely cover the sun. I wonder if the Firenation has stopped…

**Sokka's POV**

"Don't you see what she's doing?" Toph stops us. Even Azula is stopped in her tracks. She looks at use with taunting eyes. "She's distracting us until the eclipse is over, so we wont' find the firelord."

Aang's eyes widen, and I myself feel stupid.

"You're right, we don't have any time to waist here," Aang says and we turn back. I look at the black haired girl who approaches us slowly.

"You'll never find him in time." I practically see doubt strike into Aang's heart.

"You two go on ahead, I'll make sure Azula doesn't get in your way." I tell them. We have a better chance if we split up. Besides I might just get in Aangs way when he finds the firelord. I'll keep Azula here so she wont' try and cut Aang off or somehow trick him in taking a wrong turn.

"Sokka are you sure?' Toph questions.

"I'm sure you can find him, and you won't have to worry about Azula trying to fight you off. I can handler her, she doesn't have any bending after all!" I say proudly. I hear Azula snort.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She says with a hiss.

"Go," I urge my friend and Aang nods. They waist no time in leaving the corridor.

"So you think you can keep me from interfering with your plans do you?" I don't answer her instead take out my boomerang, and take on a fighting stance. So I might not be at her level, I might just be self-trained, but I can think on my feet. That's got to count for something.

Azula charges forward, a cocky smile on her face. She doesn't see me as a threat at all.

"You and your pathetic little army. You're a coward for attacking on this day. You know you can't beat us," she says and jumps up in the air stretching her leg out in front of her. I jump out of her way as she brigs her leg down full force. She quickly runs up to me and throws some more kicks. I'm knocked to the ground.

"Easier then I though," She says smiling over me. It's not about winning or beating her—though after all she's put Zuko through she deserves a good ass kicking. However I need to focus on keeping her busy, and not going after the others. I move quickly and swing my leg under hers, she's caught off guard and falls to the floor. I get to my feet, and so does Azula not wasting any time on the ground.

"You're not going to get rid of us that easily. Even if we don't win today, rebellions will continue to rise. The firenation won't be able to handle it for long!" I tell her looking at the reality of the situation. She becomes furious, and I wonder how much longer the eclipse will last. How much longer can I fend her off until I get burned? She tackles me full force and sits on top of me. Her hands wrap around my throat and her long finger nails dig into my skin.

"You're nothing!" She tells me, and lets and evil smirk cross her face as she takes away my air supplies. I try to breathe but it's hopeless. So instead I try and take the upper hand. I bring my Boomerang close to Azula's neck. Her eyes are dazed and she doesn't notice the sharp edge of my weapon until it cuts into her skin. She seems surprised and recoils. I take in a deep breath and scoot away from her. We glare at each other.

"I don't have time to waste on you," She finally roars. I get to my feet and ready myself, she'll probably try and make a run for it.

Azula dodges out of my way, however I send boomerang after her. She jumps to try and avoid it, however it cuts her ankle and throws her off balance. I catch my trusty weapon, and run up to the fire princess, before she can get to her feet. I pin her down and let my elbow dig into her spin.

"You're staying here," I tell her, and she begins to thrash like a wild animal caught in a trap. We struggle on the floor and even begin to roll around in the dirt, as a wrestling match ensues. I'm ashamed to say she's very strong, and is putting up a good fight!

Suddenly we stop and I look down at her. She glares up at me taking in heavy breaths of air, and I really notice the resemblance between Azula and Zuko. Though Zuko has a much nicer face…and a soul.

"Get off!" she commands, but I don't respond. She lets out a yell, and I can feel her body become hot. She smirks at me, and a sinking feeling hits the pit of my stomach. I stare into her burning eyes.

"Eclipse is over," she whispers out sadistically.

**Zuko's POV**

_A strange woman stands in front of me her lips move but I can't hear her, she seems concerned, and I feel worried as well. It's cold hear, and it snows, but for some reason the pure white snow is engulf by flames, and everything it is burning…not melting away._

I sit up in bed, and see nothing but darkness. The brief yet vivid dream has left me uneasy. I look around wondering what sort of strange dream that was. Lixue is still sleeping, and I sit up to look out of the window. The curtain is slightly parted and I can see that there's a full moon out tonight. Katara is sleeping in the bed across from me.

I lean against the headboard and watch Lixue rest. She's very quiet tonight...it's a welcome relief. She started teething not to long ago. I don't' remember exactly when, I only remember vague days alone with Katara and a howling Lixue. I don't want to go back to sleep, my dreams only frightened me more. It's been two and a half months, today, since the avatar left. I'm beginning to worry. Katara and I haven't really spoken to one another about the topic. I'm grateful for that because I think her optimism would only anger me. I just have a bad feeling…and this dream…it only seems to confirm my feelings.

Lixue starts to whine softly, and before she can become any louder I pick her up. She doesn't open her eyes she's still trying to sleep. The tooth pain must have woken her up. She is sobbing softly, and her little fingers hold on to my shirt. Brining the material close to her mouth and then trying to chew a hole in it, an attempt to numb her pain.

Katara starts to stir. "She upset again?" she asks in a groggy voice. I don't answer the water tribe girl. She rubs her eyes and sits up completely in her bed.

"We should leave," I find myself muttering out abruptly.

"Leave and go where?' Katara asks.

"To find the others…Something's happened they've been gone for so long," I say and Lixue seems to cry louder. I pet her small head. Her black hair has grown a little thicker, since a couple of months ago.

"Even if that were true, how do you expect we find them?" She says with aggravation in her voice.

"Well it's better then sitting around and wondering," I snap at her. She glares at me. I can't stand to spend another day alone with her. Sokka…where are you?

"All we can do is wait...they'll come back...I just know it..." Katara tells herself. I decide not to break her delusions and just concentrate on Lixue.

* * *

I stand by the harbor and watch the boats come and go. Yet none of them hold Sokka. The wind blows harshly and carries Lixue's whimpers upon it. I look down at my child. I had taken her to a healer hoping that maybe they could tell me how to make her feel more comfortable. Her suggestion was rum…I'm a little hesitant about giving alcohol to my baby.

Lixue continues to cry, and I hold her close to me, while letting out soothing 'shoo' noises. She seems to be ignoring me. I go to find a bench where I still have a view of the sea, all the while rocking my daughter. Again I get odd looks or glares. I sit down, and gently lay Lixue on my lap. She wiggles and screams louder. I look at her with great pity. I've come to understand how a mother must feel. Seeing your child in pain causes a pain of it's own in your heart…I wonder if it causes you pain to leave your child as well. I think about my mother, and a different sort of hurt consumes my heart. I push those thoughts away quickly. I don't have time to think about her...to think about where she is. I have my own child now...she has a grandchild she might not ever meet. Is she even alive?

I let out a sigh, and take out the small bottle of rum the healer gave to me. I let my finger slip into the bottle past the short neck. She told me to let the alcohol soak my finger, and then let my daughter sucks on that. I suppose that small amount of alcohol won't harm her...I hope. I wish Iroh where here…I'll be honest I need some sort of guidance, I'm a first time parent I'm not sure what to do. The only thing I'm sure of is to keep her warm, keep her clean, and keep her fed. It's becoming too much for me to handle. It's not Lixue's fault that she's so uncomfortable, however Katara is starting to rack on my nerves as well. Yelling form both ends…I can only take so much. Katara's lucky I haven't burned her yet. However I'm sure Sokka wouldn't approve of that….

I run my finger over Lixue's gums, and she seems to calm down a little. Most likely out of confusion. Then her rooting reflex kicks in and she sucks on my finger. Her eyes open up, two different colors both saturated with tears. I give her a sad smile, and her eyes widen a little. She looks around, tears still streaming down her face, and she still looks unhappy. Her little hand holds on to my finger, as she takes in the small droplets of rum.

I withdraw my finger, and pick her up, to hold her properly. I cradle her and look to see if there's any change in expression. She's not whining as much, but her small eyebrows are still netted together in displeasure.

"She's a very beautiful little girl," a voice startles me. I look up to see a water tribe girl, with long white hair. Her eyes are very bright blue, so much so, they almost seem invisible.

"Thank you," I mutter out. The girl looks oddly familiar, however I can't place her.

She comes to sit down next to me, her long coat dragging on the floor. She looks at my necklace and smiles sweetly. "He's a very lucky man to have you," she tells me. I let my hand touch my engagement necklace, however I don't respond to the girl. I find myself speechless. No one has ever approached me in this city.

"But war can cause worry, that's why you're sitting here," she sighs out. "Once a long time ago, when I was someone completely different, there was a boy who loved me. I was so very flattered by him, and my heart ached because I knew we could never be together. I did love him…just not as strongly as he loved me. The though of telling him there is no hope for use, broke my heart. You see I'm a very sensitive girl…and I pity too much. Besides I wasn't the right girl for him…we where young," she says in an angelic voice. The girl seems so very odd. And I notice how very quiet and empty the harbor as become.

"It was a sort of intuition…knowing that I would end up breaking his heart. However for a moment I felt like a normal girl with men trying to woo her. It was selfish…I'm not so selfish anymore," she smiles. "You have your own intuition as well.. There's a reason why you worry about him."

"Wha—"

"Zuko! There you are," I turn to the side to see Katara coming up to me. I let out an aggravated sound and turn back to the strange girl…but she's gone. "Why don't you ever tell me where it is you're going?" Katara scolds me.

The water tribe girl takes a seat next to me on the bench. I still stare at the area wondering if maybe I was seeing things. However…that girl seemed so real her voice was loud and clear and I could see her clearly in front of me.

"What's wrong?" Katara asks and this time there is actual concern in her voice.

Lixue is quiet her eyes are half lidded, "Nothing," I whisper. There are a lot of things wrong. Sokka hasn't come back yet…there's no word from them. For all we know they could be dead or captured...and what are we doing? Sitting here...waiting...for something that might not even return.

"We should be doing something" I turn to Katara abruptly, determination lacing my words. She looks at me oddly.

"What are you talking about?" she questions me.

I get up off the bench, Lixue cradled securely in my hand. "We should be looking for them."

"We talked about this last night," Katara sighs out.

I know...however I haven't changed my mind about it. I want to go look for them…it's still better then staying here feeling useless. "What are you afraid off?" I ask the girl.

She glares at me. "I'm afraid of missing them. We don't' know where they are, they could be on their way back right now!"

"Or they could need our help!" I yell at her. Lixue starts to whine. "I'm sorry," I apologies to my daughter and rock her. I can't stand this stress anymore. It's becoming to much...I can't do this alone…Sokka...Don't keep me waiting…Don't worry me so much…

A depression consumes me, and I've never felt so many mood swings before. Not even when I was pregnant with Lixue. However I can't help it. I feel hopeless and worried….most of all I feel useless. I'm tired of being useless. I look at the blue sky and remember the strange white haired girl with crystal eyes. There are to many odd things happening to me. Am I going insane? Maybe I've lost a lot of sleep because of Lixue's teething. Maybe I'm hallucinating. But, these visions...they seem so ominous. That girl…my dream. My dream! That's where I've seen her before!

"Katara...I just," I find myself speaking even though I don't really want to confine in her. "Isn't there anything we can do?" I almost beg. I feel like I'm a prisoner, and Katara is my warden. I hate her, yet I try to play on her emotions, so that she'll let me go. I just know something's gone wrong. I just do!

"All we can do is wait." But waiting isn't good enough. I'm so sick of her! Doesn't she get it! This isn't right! They've been gone for months! I turn my back to her and walk down the pier.

"Where are you going?" she questions me

"I'm going to find them!" I snap at her.

"Oh no you're not!" She says and grabs my forearm.

Smoke exits my nose and I glare at her intensely. Her stare falters but she holds her ground. "I know it's stressful…but where would we even begin to look?"

"Firenation prisons," I tell her simply. She stares at me blankly.

"We couldn't go anywhere near the finration without being caught."

"Good then they'll take us directly to the prison," I say and rip myself free.

"Zuko, don't be crazy!" She yells at me. Lixue starts to cry. Katara gazes at me with great annoyance. "I understand, we're getting on one anther's nerves…and I'm worried sick too.." she looks down at Lixue, who continues to cry her eyes out. "But, listen to me, please...for Lixue's sake."

* * *

The moon shines brightly and it's completely still out here. The waves splash around silently. Lixue sleeps peacefully in my arms. I stare at the boats and just think bout how easy it would be to steal one and go looking for Sokka. However Katara's right, I can't put Lixue in that sort of danger.

I'm sitting here on the same bench I did earlier. It's three in the morning, and Katara's back at the hotel, sleeping and unaware of my absents. I'm hoping that maybe by sitting here that girl will come again. However she hasn't, and I'm beginning to believe that I was just seeing things.

I get up slowly and start to walk. The wind blows and it's so strong it pushes me. I hold Lixue close, and stumble along. This wind is annoying, so I stand still waiting for it to pass. However it continues to push. I keep walking, and the fur on my coat blocks some of my vision. I turn my head so I can see which bridge I have to take to get back tot he hotel, when I see that girl.

"Hey!" I call out and the wind blows again, forcing me to close my eyes against it's force. When I open them again; she's gone. I run up the bridge and down the sidewalk, hoping to see her again.

Soon I find myself in a familiar setting, and keep going, even though the girl hasn't reappeared yet. I walk up to the small pool Sokka showed me when we first came here. I look down at the two fish, and the whit one almost seems to glow, in the moonlight.

"You have every right to worry about Sokka," I soft voice sighs out. I look up and see the white haired girl hovering above the pool. I look around the garden, wondering if maybe I've inhaled some sot of strange fumes.

She gives me a bright smile, and maybe she's even giggling. "I've watched over your daughter." I hold on to Lixue tightly, still not believing my eyes. "You see…every human has a path. However every human also has a free will, sometimes they don't follow the path destiny had planed for them. So spirits, like me, help to further the plot," She laughs lightly. "In the end your destiny will be fulfilled, if not you are reborn, but I'm sure people have told you things like this before."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the moon," she says.

"Yue…Sokka's friend?"

"Yes," She nods sweetly.

"So you know where Sokka is?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, and so do you," she tells me. "Follow your intuition, don't let her stop you. This is destiny, all that will happen must happen." She whispers out. "The tides are great for sailing tonight, don't you think?" She disappears, and I watch her fade.

* * *

I let the bag drop onto the boat, and make sure Lixue is securely strapped onto my chest. The sun is already peeking over the horizon. I slip into the sailboat, and push off after untying it. We drift slowly, Lixue's alert and her two toned eyes look around with confusion.

"Don't' worry, I wont' let anything happen to us," I reassure her.

The boat stops floating, and water rises up around us. Lixue cries out in fear. I turn around, ready to burn who ever it is trying to stop us. However I let my hands drop.

"You've lost your mind!" Katara yells out, and brings the boat back to the dock.

"No, I haven't. Mind your own business," I tell her.

"You expect to travel all the way to the firenation in that?" She taunts me.

"At least I'm doing something!" I snap at her. She glares.

"Move over, she commands, and slips into the boat. "I'm not letting you do this alone." She huffs, and crosses her arms.

"Whatever," I mutter out, and we begin to sail again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Important note!! Please read!!:** Please bare with me. For those people who have read my other stories you may have noticed that sometime I stop writing out of sickness. Well it's about time I explain that because sometimes when someone says 'I'm sick', people think it's like a cold. I have chromic Gastritis, which basically means I have a lot of stomach issues and pain. It comes and goes it gets better then worse. I have my good days and my bad. Ontop of that because of earlier sickness in my past, my immune system is crap, and I catch colds very easily, and a lot of food upsets me very easily. Also recently I've been having some mental health issues I've been working out. I don't want to abandon my readers, but please understand that with school and up flares that sometimes I do not have the time, motivation, or will to write. So every so often I need a break. I'll do my best to update whenever I can, thank you.

Chapter 27: The search

**Zuko's POV**

"Do you even know where we are?" Katara asks for the tenth time today. For five days she's been asking me this question, and for five days I've restrained myself from throwing her over board.

"Yes," I say again, and steer the sail, trying to catch the wind, however we've wondering into the flat part of the ocean. We are moving slowly, the only thing carrying us is the weak current.

"And how is it that you know?" She ask aggravated. The little bit of supplies I thought to pack were only enough to hold me and Lixue over for a week, however with Katara as extra baggage we're out of food. Luckily Lixue still has six bottles of formula left, ready to be heated.

"Sun and star navigation. I did spend most of my teen years on a ship after all!" I snort out. Katara huffs but says nothing.

"Can't you move us along?" I question her."

"Maybe if I weren't so hungry."

My hand fires up with rage however the flame soon puts itself out. "Maybe if you moved us forward, we'd get to land quicker and then we can eat!" I try to keep my voice low so I won't upset Lixue who's strapped to my chest and sleeping.

Katara gets to her feet causing the small sail boat to rock, and brings her hands up in furry. A huge wave lefts us.

"Stop!" I yell.

"What now!" She snaps and drops us. The boat rocks wildly.

"How about calming down before bending so you wont' kill us!" Lixue begins to cry. " Besides I have to fold up the sail first."

"Well next time do all that before nagging me!"

"Look who's talking, bitch!"

"Excuse me!"

I glare at her before slipping Lixue out of her make shift holster. I rock Lixue back and forth gentle.

"I don't understand why you have to yell at me, and treat me so badly," Katara sighs out.

"Well maybe if you weren't so disgusted by the fact that I'm sleeping with your brother I wouldn't be," I say rudely.

Katara shutters. "Can you blame me? You caused us hell!"

"You're just holding on to your prejudices, and using my past actions as an excuse," I tell her.

Katara looks at the rippling water underneath us. I continue to quiet Lixue, who's still very upset.

"I agreed to have you join the party. So I must not hold that much hate towards you." She defends herself.

"Sure it's easy to say that...to pretend but when it hits to close to home thats when you can't handle it anymore." Katara glares at me. "It's understandable, in the Firenation kids are taught that they are better then everyone else. To fuel the belief and justification of war. But I'm not like them. So maybe you should think about who you're hating, cause like it or not I'm your brother in law!"

Katara's eyes widen as the phrase 'brother in law' sinks into her brain. She stares at me and then the engagement necklace around my neck. It's like she didn't' realize this before, or maybe she was ignoring it. There is silences, and Katara gets to her feet looking at the sail. I let the white material drop and waves rise up around us.

* * *

"How long will it be before we're close to land?" Katara asks softly. Night is starting to fall and we are just drifting.

"I don't' think I'll be able to navigate tonight...so I don't know," I say quietly as I watch the clouds roll in covering the emerging stars.

"Do you think it'll rain?" I don't answer, however I hope not. The only shelter from rain on this boat, is a hollow box at the front, only big enough for one person to curl up into a fetal position.

"We should be getting close to the earth nation though..." I mutter out. I turn and grab our bag of supplies. I pull out a bottle for Lixue, it's almost time for her next feeding. Katara falls back and looks up at the sky. The boat rocks softly.

"Do you really think we'll find Aang, and Sokka, along with the others?" She whispers. I look at the moon, as I heat up the formula in my hand.

"I do." More clouds cover the evening sky. I look back down at the bubbling formula, and shake the bottle to even out the heat. I wait a few minutes, and then let Lixue drink.

We float along and the clouds keep rolling in. Lixue doesn't seem disturbed by this as she continues drinking happily.

"This might be a nasty storm," Katara mutters out as I look out into the ocean wondering when we'll hit land.

The waves become a little bit more violent along with the wind. Lixue lets go of her bottle and her eyes look up at the sky with slight fear. I hide my daughter under the small roof of the boat, and bundle myself up in the parka Sokka left behind. I flip the hood up and ready myself for rain. Katara does the same, and ventures closer to me.

"We really should be getting close to the Earth Nation," I tell her, but also to comfort myself. I look at Lixue with worried eyes. She's a strong girl, but I would die if anything happened to her on this trip. I look at the sky and hope that the moon was right in telling me to go out and search for Sokka. I wonder what it is that the spirits have in store for me.

**Sokka's POV**

I pace back and forth in the cell. I am both really pissed off and relieved at the same time. I walk up to the iron door and try to peek through the scratchy window. I can see my father's cell on the other end. He's kept behind bars, while I'm given the 'special treatment', all because I had the nerve to stand up to Azula. After she regained her firebending it was really hard to keep her back, and I could hear the footsteps of solider, along with shouting. The invasion was a failure. I smile to myself, luckily Aang and Toph escaped. As long as the firenation doesn't have Aang, there's still hope. I don't' know all the details, however I do know that while Azula was taking me to face her father, he was yelling at someone for letting the Avatar escape. After that I was sentence to be kept here, along with all the other captives. They are hopping that we will be bait for Aang, after all he wouldn't leave us behind. I hope that this time, he doesn't give into his kindness, and simply goes on to try and fulfill his destiny. I'll get out of here eventually…once he defeats the firelord.

I have no idea what's happened to Iroh. He wasn't taken to this prison, and I'm not sure if he's one of the few that escaped. It's almost like he's disappeared. I hope the old man's all right. He's the only real family Zuko has left.

I sigh and slide down to sit on the cold rocky floor. I'm worried about Zuko and Lixue. Every time I think about them…I just feel like a failure. They don't know where I am…or what's happened to me. I don't want to worry Zuko, and I most definitely don't want to piss him off. He didn't like the idea of me going into battle and leaving him behind in the first place. I'll probably never hear the end of this…if I ever see him again.

I'm still able to talk to my dad and the others, when I'm let into the courtyard. Though unlike everyone else who gets an hour of fresh air, I only get half the time. At this moment we have no idea how to break out, I just don't know enough about this place to come up with any bright ideas. I don't even really know where we're located.

I let out a sigh. For the first time in this war I have no idea what my next move is going to be. No crazy plans, or witty escape. No, instead I'm just sitting here waiting worrying and wondering.

**Zuko's POV**

We re-entered the water a couple of hours ago. The storm pushed us back on land, and we took the opportunity to buy supplies before all the shops closed. We're actually further along then I thought we were. We're making great time.

Lixue is sleeping peacefully, and my eyes are becoming heavy as well. Katara doesn't seem wide-awake either. However she stares at me, then shifts her eyes to look at my daughter.

"What if you're recognized once we enter the firenation?"

I hadn't though about that. "I'll see when it happens," I say plainly. I run my hand through my hair. It's gotten longer. I hadn't noticed. It grew a lot over the months since Sokka left. I brush it back with my fingers, it's an inch shy of touching my shoulder. The stands hang uneven, the ends don't look very healthy, however I could care less at the moment.

* * *

The boat shakes wildly, and I wake up. I look to see the sun rising. Instinctively I get out a bottle for Lixue, who's still asleep underneath the shelter. Katara is on the other side of the boat still asleep as well. We've spent another two weeks on the boat, once again there isn't' much food left. I'm even on Lixue's last bottle. We'll have to find land again, I wonder how far down we are. We're moving pretty fast because of the winds and currents. That and Katara occasionally helps push us along. We have to be close to the firenation.

Again the boat rocks harshly, the water splashes over the side. With annoyance I look around to see what's causing al these waves.

"A firenation ship!" Katara points out. I don't bother to wonder when she woke up, however she rubs her eyes as if to make sure she's seeing correctly.

"What are we going to do?" She stares at me.

"What do you mean? I doubt they can see us, besides we can't be in firenation territory yet," I reassure myself. However this doesn't help calm Katara.

"If they can't see us then why are they coming closer. They're going to destroy our boat!" The boat sways again as the ship comes closer. I reach for my daughter and hold on to her desperately.

"Do something!" I snap at Katara.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're the water bender!"

"Like my water bending alone can stop them!"

The sound of a chain echoes to my ear. I see the firenation ship drop anchor. Once the giant piece of metal hits the water, our boat finally flips over.

I hold Lixue above the water with my arms, and kick wildly with my feet so I can stay afloat. I feel a hand grab my arm and I automatically stiffen. I relax when Katara brings my head above water. Her breath is heavy, and Lixue is shrieking.

"Put her on the boat," Katara commands, and I listen, laying my daughter on her belly hanging over the upside down boat.

"We're going to get captured..' Katara mutters out as she glares up at the ship.

"Good," I smirk.

"What?"

"I know for sure they'll put me in a war prison, until they can contact my father. You might be brought somewhere with less security," I explain.

"I would like to stay a free woman!" Katara yells. "Now think of something!"

"I already have!"

"What about Lixue?"

I look at my little girl, "She'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to her," I run my fingers over her small head, as she continues to cry.

"Zuko, you can't put you're family in this sort of danger! It's time to grow up and think of your daughter first!"

"I am, I'm thinking of her future. Finding Sokka is important to her...if we find him we might find the avatar…and this war might end!" Katara's blue eyes study me with great emotion and she smiles.

"Maybe I can bend our way out of this." She says softly. I look at Lixue who's still crying while bobbing up and down with the boat.

"Take Lixue, and escape. There's an old Air bender settlement on the outskirts of the firenation. Go there, and I promise I'll meet you, along with you're brother."

Katara nods her head, I pick up Lixue and give her a kiss, she continues to cry, and the sound stings my heart.

"I'll take good care of her," Katara reassures me. With that she lifts one hand and calls up a fine mist. I swim closer tot he boats.

"Halt!" I look up and see soldiers peeping over the edge. I turn around to get one last look of my little girl, but her and Katara have already gone.

**Sokka's POV**

I wake up to a lot of noise. It seems something has gotten he prisoners excited. I ca hear the guards heavy footsteps. I get up and rush to my door. I look out of the small window, and I notice the guards are coming towards my cell, while dragging someone behind them.

I step away from the door, and I hear the key enter it's hole. The door is forced open and the prisoner pushed in.

"You'll be sharing a cell until we can get a hold of the firelord," One of the guards mutters out and the iron door is slammed shut. I look at the new prisoner who lets out an aggravated groan. The sound is familiar, and I look at the black hair on the man's head.

"Zuko?"

Yellow eyes look up at me with slight shock. "Sokka?"

"What are you doing in here?" I drop to my knees and put my arms around my prince. His hairs gotten longer and he's never looked more beautiful to me.

"Looking for you, which wasn't as hard as I though it would be," He explains.

"What about Lixue? Where is she, did they take her from you?" Panic comes over me as I worry about my adoptive daughter.

"She's with your sister. Hopefully in a safe place."

I let out a sigh of relief. "So Katara and her escaped?"

"Yes, I wanted to get caught, in hopes of being brought to the same jail as you."

Once Zuko finishes this sentence I kiss him. He graciously returns the gesture with just as much passion. I let my fingers trail into his hair, and pull my lips away. I rub my nose against his as I continue with my questioning.

"Why didn't you just stay in the water nation?" I ask softly.

"Because I'm not a little girl who'll patiently wait for her fiancée to return."

I laugh, and let my fingers slide down his neck, I pull out the engagement necklace, and a warm feeling comes over me.

"Besides, the moon told me to come," Zuko adds softly.

"You saw her?"

"It seems the spirits have plans for us."

"Well then, do you have a plan on how we can get out of here?"

"Not yet, but I do know which prison we are being held in."

"That's more then I know, maybe we'll be able to come up with something together."

Zuko rest his head on my shoulder, and I take the opportunity to keep fondling his hair.

"Is the avatar here?"

"No Toph and him escaped."

"That's good." Zuko mutters out.

"I met your dad," I say jokingly.

"Did you tell him we're engaged?"

"Naw, he seemed busy decided which jail to put me and my troops in." I chuckle.

* * *

I hear the lock being opened. Zuko and I separate, and watch the door. It was time for us to be let out into the courtyard. We are roughly guided outside, where most of the prisoners have already been spending their time.

I reach out for Zuko's hand, feeling no embarrassment. I walk slowly, wondering if my father is around somewhere. A soft depression comes over me. I love my dad, I love Zuko, and I would love nothing more then to introduce the two. But I'm worried, the few moments I've had with my dad, have been a little awkward. We both to mention the whole boyfriend thing. I know that dads a little disappointed, and it hurts me to think that I've disappointed my father simply by loving another man. I wish he'd see it as normal...maybe if he meets Zuko he'll change his mind. Then again it might just make him even more uncomfortable. That's the problem with letting a conversation drop, once the subject comes up again you don't' know how to react.

"Something wrong?" Zuko ask me in his low voice.

"Would you like to meet my dad?" I ask cheerfully. One step at a time, I don't need to over think everything. Maybe dad won't over react, maybe it won't be as uncomfortable as I think it'll be.

"Um…sure," Zuko says with a bit of surprise in his voice.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Real love

**Zuko's POV**

There were all kinds of criminals out here. They gathered in groups and packs. Some of them tall and bulky, others were female, who's faces were twisted with hatred. Others were simple war prisoners, a hopeless depressing smile adorned their faces. I myself was feeling nervous, and uneasy. Not only had I never been around so many criminals, but also a few of the bigger men seemed to eye Sokka and me. It was most likely because we were holding hands, some looked at us with disgust, and the female prisoners laughed, and chat among themselves, while other men seemed to have a lustful gleam in their eye.

I look forward deciding to ignore all the strange people. Sokka's hand held on firmly to mine, even as we started to approach a man, whom I believe to be Sokka's father. He looked a lot like Sokka, only older of course, and with more hair.

"Dad," Sokka calls out, though the man had already been looking our way. "Um...there's someone I'd like to introduce you to." Sokka didn't sound has confident as he usually does, and he pulls me forward and presents me to his Father.

"Dad this is Zuko, the guy I told you about. Zuko this is my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you sir..." I say awkwardly. Sokka's father has kind eyes, but his lips are pressed together in a straight line. He doesn't say anything for a long time, and I feel a little agitated. He could at least greet me. Suddenly the tall dark man moves his hand forward. I become a little defensive, but I notice he's reaching for the engagement necklace I haven't once taken off from around my neck. His eyelid lower and his frown deepens. I can feel Sokka's worry as he fidgets behind me. For some reason this angered me. I suppose it's because I myself never had a good relationship with my father. However the fact that the man has yet to say a word to me, or his son just pisses me off.

"You're son is a very honorable man," I say loudly with great pride.

"He's a very traditional boy," His father finally speaks and lets my engagement necklace drop. A bubble of joy seemed to blow up in Sokka. His dad gives us an uneasy smile, but a smile none the less. "He's told me a lot about you."

"Has he," I mutter out, and Sokka steps out beside me, rather then hiding behind me.

"He says you have a daughter," his voice sounds suspicious and his eyes study my face.

"I do."

"Zuko..." he says my name slowly. "You're the firenation prince aren't you."

"I am." I say plainly, not at all intimidated.

"He's been a great help to our cause," Sokka defends me, and again I feel his fingers capturing mine.

Sokka's father smiles. "Why don't we sit? I would like to get to know the man my son has fallen for." Suddenly I feel more at ease, and I gladly follow the tan man to a corner were we can sit, away from all the other prisoners.

"My I ask about your daughter?"

"Well sir—"

"Call me Hakoda." Sokka's father waves his hand in the air, and I nod. Sokka seem happy that so far everything is running smoothly, I'm glade for him.

"Ok, Hakoda, I don't know what I would say. She's just a couple of months old…I believe she'll be teething soon. You're daughter, Katara, is watching after her." I try not to let my worry show on my face.

"What of the girls mother?" Hakoda as softly, not wanting to insult me in any way. He want's to know about my little girl, maybe there is something about me he doesn't trust. Well considering that I'm a…father, I suppose he's entitled to having some suspicion.

"I am her mother," I tell him bluntly. No longer feel ashamed of my birth defect. If it brought Lixue into my life, then I could hardly call my body a curse.

"Excuse me?"

I'm not surprise he's confused. "I was born with a very small replica of some of the female anatomy. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at me, but I'm able to get pregnant."

"But you are a male?"

I nod, " In all honesty my womb is rather small and no one thought that I would even be able to hold a child. However it happened."

"So then you are…a hermaphrodite?"

No one had ever put it like that before. I consider the term and it does fit. "I suppose so." I say rather slowly, thinking about it myself.

"And the father…" Hakoda looks at his son.

"I never heard from him again…I suppose anyone would be surprised. I didn't have a very good relationship with him anyway." Sokka's father seemed somewhat relieved. I don't know if I should be insulted, or simple let it slide.

"I've taken her in as my own though," Sokka explains. Hakoda smiles at his son with slight pride, but a hint of discomfort. It must be a lot to take this all in, and to have me here so that he can't deny his son's sexuality. I notice his eyes trail back to the necklace around my neck, and an awkward silence settles over us.

Sokka reaches out for my hand, as if seeking support or guidance. His father is making and effort, and Sokka's very happy about that, which is why his smile never leaves him. Still the atmosphere is a little uncomfortable. Sokka' looks at his dad waiting for some sort of approval…or blessing.

"What do you plan to do with yourself Zuko, if this war ever ends?"

Blue eyes study me, as if they haven't quiet made up their mind about me. However a friendly small graces the mans lips, and he is relaxed in body…but probably not mind.

"I plan on leading my country into a new era. I haven't given up on my home yet, I could never do that. I owe that much to my people." I state bluntly.

Hakoda looks at his son. "And you, Sokka?"

"I'm going to support Zuko…I do want to visit home for a while though. I just…I would like to stay in a different country, though I'd probably have to get use to it." Sokka nods to himself, still in deep thought, as his thumb runs over my hand. He looks at me, with a grin. "And have a couple of kids!"

I glare a little at Sokka, who only keeps that smile on his face. Hakoda looks at us, and it looks like he's about to speak, but is cut off by guards yelling for every to get back into our cells.

**Sokka's POV**

"Sorry to cut this short," my dad says politely, and we all stand. I wanted to hear my dad say that he maybe at least…felt a little bit more comfortable about my sexuality. However I suppose I'll have to wait, it's not going to happen over night, and he seemed really open towards Zuko. At least he talked to him, which's a good step! Yeah there were a couple of moments that were awkward but, over all, the meeting wasn't complete crap. So I'm satisfied.

We rudely get shoved back into our heavy-duty cell, the iron door shut and locked behind us. "So what did you think of my dad?" I ask Zuko. The prince shrugs and sits down on the hard bed at the far end of the cell.

"He seems…nice." He says, looking up at me. I sit down next to him.

"I think over all he likes you." I chime happily. I really want to believe this, after all my dad didn't show any sing of disliking Zuko, he was just a little uncomfortable, and I guess I can't hold that against him…

"At least you father is willing, and a lot more understanding then mine." Zuko tells me.

I give him a sad smile. "Who cares about your dad, he's an ass anyway. It's his own loss for not having you in his life."

"You're so full of cliché statements, Sokka." Zuko rolls his eyes.

"Well excuse me for trying to cheer up my, fiancee." I tell him, leaning in for a kiss. Zuko meets me half way, and I wrap my arms around his waist. I let our noses touch and just stay like that for a while before letting out a sigh.

"I'm glad to have you here but…I can't help but worry about Lixue." Zuko nods in agreement, causing our noses to rub.

"I just hope your sister is taking good care of her. I just didn't know any other way to find you, or have a chance at finding you. We should really start thinking about how we're going to get out of here."

"It's going to be pretty hard, there are guards every where all the time.

"And we're surrounded by lave." Zuko adds.

"Well…I didn't know that, thanks for crushing the little bit of hope I had for our escape... Zuko lightly punches my shoulder as he draws away from me.

"You're the one who comes up with stupid plans, so I'm sure you can figure this one out."

"I missed your insults/complements." I say rather teasingly, but the prince only crosses his arms over his chest and glare at me. "Don't worry I'll think of something…eventually. Right now I just…I just have no clue... this prison is just complex. It won't be easy to get out."

"We'll just have to wait for an opportunity." Zuko says. He seems to think, and then something clicks. "How about a hostage?"

"Like who?" I question.

"My father...they said that he was going to come to this prison to decided my fate."

"Like it's gonna be so easy to take your father hostage, he'll burn our asses!" I say dramatically flinging my arms around. "Beside we have no weapons. They took my boomerang." I sniff out.

"I don't know Sokka...you'll have to think of something." Zuko tells me, his golden eyes looking at me. I feel warm inside when I notice those eyes are depending on me. Not only that, but I also have a little baby girl depending on me too. This is no time to give up and see everything as hopeless. Besides this battle can't possible over, and I have to find Aang and the others so that we continue with our attempts to stop this war.

"I'll think of something," I tell Zuko reassuringly. "Just give me time..." Zuko nods in understanding, his face completely emotionless, but I can read the worry in his eyes. I lay my back against' the wall and let myself think.

"Don't' stress yourself out." Zuko's voice interrupts my problem solving. "Just relax for now, and think about it tomorrow, it's not like we'll have much to do in here."

"Mmm…" I nod half heatedly still thinking on the subject a little. Lips brush against my neck, and they startle me. Zuko's elegant hands come up to hold my face and he softly begins to suck on my neck.

"Zuko?" I'm astonished to see the complete turn in Zuko's demeanor. First he was serious and worried about the war, and now he's all over me? What's up with that? "Isn't not really the time and place to do this…you know with the whole trying to figure out how to get out of this hell hole and all." It's hard for my to say that because the soft ticking sensations of Zuko's mouth and fingers is just to hard to ignore. How could I say no?

Zuko pulls away and hold on to my forearms rather aggressively, before looking me in the eye. "I've learn not to let things eat away at my mind. Yeah, I'm worried sick about my daughter, and in the back of my mind I'm wondering if what I did was right, or if I'll ever see her again. But, I don't' want to over think it, in the end it does more harm then good. So don't' you over think this either. It's just going to end in failed attempt to bust out of here, and who knows what they'll do to use then."

I look into those fiery eyes, and I know those words held a little bit of truth. It's no use stressing myself out over my dilemma…after all hadn't I been doing just that before Zuko showed up? The disappointment and failure was eating away at me, until Zuko showed up to pull me out of my thoughts. I'm not in this alone, and even though Zuko and Lixue along with my friends are depending on me to do my part, they're also there to help.

"Besides, I haven't had sex for moths." And Zuko breaks the deep conversation with that single statement. I cant' help but laugh.

"Geeze Zuko, never thought you the type to get sexually frustrated."

"Shut up." He hisses out before falling on to the bed, and partially over my legs, and then pulling me down on top of him.

"Well I guess, it would be a good stress reliever," I muse to myself out loud. Zuko lets out a low growl as I pretend to think this over. I can't help but feel a little guilty, however I can't let myself drown in worries completely…right? Maybe I'm just justifying this, but I can't say I'm not glad to have Zuko her underneath me willing and ready. We haven't seen each other in so long. I suppose it's natural. I don't blame Zuko (not only cause I'm just that sexy) for wanting to be intimate; he's usually so serious. He's always in thought, and this isn't a sing that he's stopped caring about our situation or our daughter, but it's simply doesn't do any good to sit around and let it fester. A little distraction won't be so bad…I don't' want to feel guilty about this. This little action of 'stress relief' will help clear my mind, and I'll have a fresh start to tackle our problems.

"Stop rationalizing this. We're only human, we can't be monk and cleans ourselves completely from our emotions and needs. Damn even that little avatar probably has the occasional sexual thought, and he's suppose to be focusing on saving the world, and shit!" Zuko states bluntly.

I laugh again, the statement is true. When he had a crush on Katara her was thinking about her a lot probably, and I know that because he's talked to me, and how he feels that Katara is now more like a mother to him then a love interest. That didn't' make him any less serious about his duties as an avatar.

Zuko wraps his arms around me drawing me in for yet another kiss. Not wasting any time in trying to sneak his tongue in. I laugh a little to myself, and let him in. We push against' each other slowly, savoring the taste. Then I open my eyes and pull away abruptly.

"What is it now?!" Zuko snaps with irritation.

"What about the whole, you being able to get pregnant thing?'

It seemed to have slipped Zuko's mind and I remember our first time together, and how we didn't even think of that.

"You want to be bottom?' he asks seriously.

I wrinkle my nose. "And be in a woman's position hell no!" This earns me an intense glare. "Not that it's shameful to take on a woman's position and stuff…it's just…not my preference?" I say apologetically.

"So what we're never gonna have sex again?" Zuko asks.

"No…just you know be careful about it. There are things that prevent pregnancy…though I doubt we'll find any blubber down her." I muse

"I don't even want to know." Zuko says sitting up. I give him some space so he can get up comfortably.

"Sorry, but I'm sure you don't want to have any unwanted pregnancies. You had a hard enough—"

His fiery glare tells me to shut up, and I do so immediately. "I did very well with my pregnancy with Lixue, I went through a lot, and even if she was born premature and does have some health problems, I was able to handle the pregnancy just fine."

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just a lot of extra energy your body has to use up." I say soothingly.

Zuko closes his eyes and lets out a sigh. "I guess you're right."

"It's ok Zuko, we'll have sex again, one day." I say dramatically. This only earns me a punch in the shoulder. I laugh, "in the mean time we can do other things." I say in a sing song voice, with a little bit of a suggestive tone. This seems to peak Zuko's interest.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Planning the escape

Zuko's POV

I attempt to lift my hips up, but Sokka's tan hands hold me down. As his tongue swirls around heated flesh, I can't help but wonder if he's had some practice while being locked up. Though I doubt that Sokka's loyalties would allow him to do that.

"Uhmm," I can't help but let the breath escape my mouth, as I strong suction engulfs my groin. I arch into the moist sensation, and close my eyes tightly, letting out yet another moan. Sokka's right hand moves from my hip to slide down my upper thigh. Now that my hip is partially free, a start to meet Sokka's bobbing head with little thrusts. This takes him by suppress and I feel his lips slide off me.

"Don't stop," I whisper out, and my hand grabs his ponytail in an attempt to keep him in place. Without hesitation he gets back to work, and I toss my head back with half lidded eyes.

"Almost," I put my arm over my eyes. A couple of hard sucks and Sokka slowly runs his tongue along my length as he removes his mouth. I let out a slight growl, though I only get a laugh in responses.

"Don't worry I'll finish," Sokka assures me, and I soon feel his strong hand wrap around me. A soft kiss greets me on the cheek, and I turn my head toward the gentle touch. Our lips meet in a sensual kiss. My own hands run own Sokka's back to rest on his behind and pull him closer to my boy. I roll my hips up into his rapidly moving hand.

"Ah….uh…mmmm. Faster, I'm almost…uh." With an understanding nod, he speeds up and kisses me again, having no problem forcing his tongue down my throat. My climax is muffles by the intense kiss. I turn my head away, taking in large gasps of air.

"I think I'm better at this then actual sex," Sokka laughs out. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him back down for another kiss, slowly changing our positions.

The ache in my back wakes me, and I try to get comfortable on the small stiff cot. It's not comfortable sleeping on the bed alone; let alone trying to share the small space with another. I get up and stretch, popping my back and arms. Sokka is still fast asleep, snoring loudly, with a small line of drool dribbling down his chin. I roll my eyes as I put on my pants and straighten out my crumpled shirt.

I walk toward the steel door and listen to the sounds of footsteps pacing back and forth. I can't help but wonder when I'll be taken out to speak with my father or maybe even Azula. Since I doubt the fire lord would come to collect his disgraceful son.

"What time is it?"Sokka yawns.

"I don't know, we're in jail, I don't think we get the luxury of knowing the time. But if you would like to ask one of the guards be my guest."

"Oh yeah, forgot for a moment." I hear him shuffling behind me.

"Have you come up with a plan to get out of here yet?" I question turning around, to see him approaching me.

"Well, we have to think of some way to disarm the guards. That's the big problem." He mutters brining a finger to his chin.

"Not the river of Lava that's around us?" I ask skeptically.

"Well, lava is just melted earth right? There are some earth benders her, that were a part of our team. I'm sure they can bend it, the few water benders that are in my tribe can cool the lava, and help the earth benders in making the lava solid."

"That sounds like it's possible, but have you ask an earth bender if they are capable of bend lava?"

"No not yet, but I can round everyone up when we get out into the court yard."

"If we can get the word around the prison that there is an escape plan, then we can use all the prisoners to help in the escape. We outnumber the guards."

"yeah but if the guard get wind of it they may step up security, not to mention we would be helping real criminals and murders escape jail."

I glare hard and Sokka. "Well what else are we going to do? With all the prisoners behind use we can overpower the guards."

Sokka nods, still thinking. "I guess sacrifices have to be made. Then we still have the problem finding Toph and Aang."

"We have to take it all one step at a time," I tell him. "But, we have to set this all in motion fast. I think it would be better for us if we had the revolt before my father comes to the jail."

"We have no idea when that will be though," Sokka sighs out and lets his shoulders slump.

"That's why we have to act fast." Sokka opens his mouth in response but shuts it quickly has we hear someone outside our door.

"Well, come on, get moving unless you want to stay in here all day." The guard grumbles out. I let out a small sigh of relief, for I moment I thought he was speaking to me directly, and was going to move me because my father or Azula had come for me. However, it's just our time to go out and get some fresh air.

We enter the already bustling court yard, and Sokka looks up at the walls the surround us.

"Why don't you go sit with my dad, and I go talk to everyone?" I look at him, wondering why I can't just go with him, but decided it's not all the important or worth arguing about.

"Ok," I say flatly, and spot Hakoda along with the other water tribe warriors not too far off. Sokka urges me along with a smile, before turning around to talk to the earth benders and other prisoners.

"Hello, Zuko." Hakoda greets. I can't help but feel a little awkward as I sit down in the already formed circle. "What is my son up to?" I can tell that he's still not really use to me, but I suppose I can't blame him; since I feel the same way. But, he's trying to be friendly and social, so I won't keep to myself like I usually do.

"Coming up with a plan to bust us all out of here. Though he seems to want to take care of it himself."

"Oh, don't take it personal, he's always been overly protective, and when he's not taking short cut, then he's doing all the work on his own."

"Yes, I know," I say and attempt to give Hakoda a friendly smile, but I don't quiet manage it. Instead my eyes flicker around to try and find Sokka in the crowd of people.

"We've all been thinking of ways to get out of here, but most of us give up easily. If anyone can do it it's my son. Though I hope his idea isn't extremely reckless."

"So far it's not, but it has a lot of holes in it," I explain.

"So you're Sokka's little boyfriend," I look up unable to hide my surprise as one of the other water tribe men in the circle speaks up. He has a grin splitting his face in half, and I can still hear the suppress chuckle. I become a little defensive as I look at the man with a steady glare. Hasoka rest a hand on my shoulder and I flinch a little, not having expected the gesture.

"Yeah, this is the one I was telling you about," He says cheerfully. I calm myself a little, and the tension eases away, as I look at the benevolent smile of the man's face.

"You sure are a looker even with that injury, but we can't come out of every battle unharmed now can we?" the warrior says, with cheerful laughter in his voice.

I give him a forces smile and nod in agreement.

"Well me and Hakoda…well I guess everyone, was surprised to find out about you. Sokka never seemed the type."

"Oh," I mutter out not knowing what else to say.

"Oh, sorry for just springing into the conversation out of now were. Hakoda told use about you earlier today before you came out. He's got kind of a big mouth.'

"I see, now I know were Sokka gets it from."

"Oh that's hardly fair. I can keep secrets, I just didn't know that this was a secret," Sokka's father says defensively, but the seriousness is lost as he laughs and pats me hard on the back.

"Well, welcome to the tribe," the man says gesturing toward my engagement necklace. I'm taken aback a little by the statement

"Thank you."

"I think we both still have to get use to that idea, huh, Zuko," Hakoda says honestly, and I see the unease in his blue eyes. I don't think he dislikes me, or is disappointed in his son, it's just a strange situation, and everything is happening so fast; I understand that perfectly.

"Yeah" I reply with a firm nod.

Sokka's POV

I wanted for us to get back into our cell before informing Zuko abut he information I got. Once the door was closes I pulled him over to our cot.

"Ok, most of the earth benders think it's possable, but none of them have any experience doing it. I counted the number of guards that are in the courtyard, since that's the only time everyone is out. There are nine guards on the wall walking back and forth, and two guard by the door, four if you count the ones on the other side. However I think once most of the prisoners see that we are trying to escape chaos will take care of most of them."

"So what exactly is the plan?" Zuko questions me.

"Well, we're going to blow a whole into the wall, the first few earth benders will continue forward so bend the lava, while the rest will use the pieces of the blow wall to knock out the guard above, so they won't' shoot at the ones bending the lave."

"How are we going to cause an explosion?"

"How strong is your fire bending?" I grin at Zuko expectantly.

"I can't cause an explosion with only fire," he says as if the fact is very obvious.

"But if you form a dense fire ball, shouldn't it work?"

"Hardly! An earth bender would have a better chance at moving the wall."

"Well they can't break it apart because it's a large solid wall; they need it to be weekend."

"I can weaken it maybe…but it would take too long, we'd need the help of the rest of the fire bending prisoners to even dent the wall."

"Fine then you take care of that part, I just what the wall broken."

"You still need earth benders, are there little rocks or something they can through?" Zuko ask with slight irritation.

"Little rocks yes, but that'll hardly do anything."

"We can't break the wall fast enough, the guards will stop us." Zuko explains, anger boiling in his voice.

"Well how else are we going to do it? There aren't bolder big enough to break the wall.

Zuko thinks for a moment, a hard expression on his face. "What about an earthquake? Can the earth benders produce that?"

"I'm sure they can if they all work together."

"If they can make the earthquake long enough to shake the guard off the wall, and some and weaken the structure off the wall, I'm sure there will be cracks, and debris they can take advantage of to break the wall."

"This would all have to be done quickly, before more guard come in, to stop it. I don't think we have that kind of time."

"We'll spread the word among prisoners and, the fire bender will hold of any guards that come. We can probably buy some time that way, but the earth benders will have to work quickly."

"We don't' have that many bender to begin with, I don't' know..." I sigh out, this seem like to big a job for only a few benders to accomplish. Besides, who knows how strong of an earthquake a couple of earth bender can even make.

"Wait a minute,' I look up at Zuko. "If we can somehow smuggle in a few cups of water, the water benders can use that to help erode the wall were cracks appear, with everyone help we might be able to break it. It's a risk, but we can try." I think out loud.

"But we don't' have any cups or anything to hold the water." Zuko points out.

"Lunch is right before the free time, I'm sure that everyone can hold a mouthful of water for about half an hour."

Zuko looks at me with, taking in all the information. "It's hardly full proof." He mutters out.

"Yeah, but we can't sit here and do nothing!" I say throwing my arms up.

"Fine, we'll spread the word tomorrow, and the day after, hopefully if the guard haven't found out, we'll try our plan."

I pace back and forth in the cell, though Zuko seems calmer and more collected. Yesterday we had put the first part of our plan in motion. I was surprise when Zuko told me a lot of the fire bending inmates were happy to help us. Though when it comes to freedom, I guess even murders and other criminals can work together, though I still feel like it's wrong for use to be helping out true criminals. But, it's the only way.

Once we entered the courtyard, I signal the earth benders discreetly. Everyone already seemed to have split up into groups, well, all but the fire benders, however I'm sure that they'll get into place once everything starts.

"I'm going," Zuko motioned toward the fire benders and regular criminals. I walked up the few water benders that were with the tribe.

"Did you get the water?" I question.

The five benders pulled out small balls of ice. "It's not much, but it'll help," one of them said, and I give the earth bender the second single. They were already in formation and the clapped their hand on to the ground.

"Hey, what's—" The guard who become suspicious of the gathered earth bender were silenced once the ground started to shake. I moved along with the water bender toward the wall, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Zuko and the fire benders near the door, where at the moment only two guards where trying to stop the up roar.

As cracks started to appear in the stone, the water benders tried to shakily fill them with water and spread the rock apart. Though the quack helps to confuse the guards on top of the wall, it does little to help the water bender to do their job. However a small crack soon becames larger and the earth stopped moving. Large rocks had chipped off randomly from the wall that was now very weekend. Behind me I saw flames roaring; more guards probably showed up. I can only hope Zuko and everyone can get out. Once there was a hole big enough, two earth benders crawled through and got to work on the lava, while the rest stayed behind with the water bender to crumble the wall even more, so a large group of people could escape at once.

"Keep at it, we can do this," I shout, and run near the fire bender, wanting to find Zuko.

"Zuko!" I shout, near the edge of the mass of criminals. I scan the crowd for any sign of Zuko. I look back quickly to see the progress on the wall only to hear cheering as a large chunk fall, and all the earth bender go to help the ones who've already made several steps leading out of the prison. I feel a panic as I look for Zuko, only to have large amounts of people running toward me, not wanting to miss out on the escape. There shouting, and heat, and I cover my eyes, but keep pushing forward. I'm not leaving until I have Zuko's hand in mine.

I stumble back a little as the criminals rush by me. Only to be pulled up and steadied by heated hands. I turn around to see a guard holding on to my shoulders firmly.

"You should have run when you had the chance," He hisses, and pulls me away; I notice that some of the fire benders have been captured by the guards they weren't able to knock out. Fear consumes me, what if Zuko was recaptured? I struggle, and pull away still look around for his familiar face.

I only stop my frantic struggling when I feel something hot fly by my left ear. To my surprise the guard dragging me lets go and falls to the ground.

"What the—"

"Get a move on water boy!" My hand is grabbed and I'm dragged toward the whole in the wall."

"Zuko!" I say excitedly and hold on to the hand that has my wrist.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I wasn't going to leave without knowing you got out too." I explain, as I run along behind him. The earth benders that were constructing the rocky steps out of the jail were climbing to their own escape, letting the steps crumble slowly behind them.

"We have to hurry!" I shout, and holding on tightly to Zuko's hand; who speed up and practically drags me up the stony escape route. Rocks crumble under out feet, and I look down in fear at the Lava beneath.

I pick up the pace to keep up with Zuko, only to feel heat near my head and face. I turn around to see the guard throwing their fire balls at use.

"Shit," I mutter and run even faster, this time slightly ahead of Zuko. Some of the guards try to follow us only to land in the lava as the rocks fall away…I just hope that doesn't happen to us.

Finally I reach out to the edge of the natural canyon wall keeping the lava in, and pull Zuko over the edge. I step on a solid rock for only few minutes before it crumble and me and Zuko slide down the side of the canyon toward the ground.

"What the hell kind of earth benders are part of your team!" Zuko screams as we fall toward the ground. I hold on tightly to Zuko, and only a few minutes later we hit the ground hard. But that doesn't matter because we made it out, even if my side really hurts.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Gone with the wind

**Sokka's POV**

_I find myself standing in a large elegant hallway. I look around and see tapestries with the fire nation emblem woven into them. I start to walk, and seemingly out of no were a large solid wooden door appears in front of me. I walk toward it and as I pass by slowly the tapestries turn into mirror. I stop and look into one of them. I jump back in slight surprise as I see the clothes I'm wearing. I touch the light weight metal adorning my chest, and shoulders. It doesn't feel heavy like a combat armor would, and I'm wearing a long deep crimson robe underneath, with a shorter one layered over it. A golden rope like sash hangs loosely around my waist only a couple o inches above where my armor stops. My sleeves are loose and bellowing, even though a have light armored arm braces underneath. My hair looks basically the same, pulled back, but instead of having the strands lose, they aren't completely pulled out of the hair tie, so it's in a topknot. There is a gold hair piece in it, that looks almost like a 'c' however on the top it extends straight out instead of curving, so it's looks like a artistic rendering of a flame.*_

"_Ataata, what are you doing inside?" I look down to see two pairs of eyes looking up at me. One of them looked familiar, they were the two toned eyes Lixue has. The other pair were bright blue like mine, but smaller and slanted._

"_Ataata?" I question, look at the two children. 'Father', in the water tribe's native tongue, though not spoken often; it's kind of a dead language._

"_Yeah, you promised to play with use today!" I look at the two tone eyed child. The two children seem genderless, having the same hair length, and their clothes are similar._

_The two children hold on tightly to my hands, and the wall of the corridor fall away, to expose a battle field filled with dead bodies. I pull the children behind me to protect them from the sight. There were random flames in the background, growing larger._

_When I take a closer look at the burning bodies I see that they are all dressed similar to Aang. _

_Air nomads._

_I look behind me to see the two children. They are both crying, and I try to comfort them. Suddenly the child with the two tone eyes stat to gasp and cough as if choking on its own sobs. I bring them close to my chest, and pat them on the back, but nothing helps. Then suddenly I feel a scolding heat, and I draw away. _

_The child had caught on fire._

I sit up with a sharp jerk. Taking a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sokka?" a groggy voice asks next to me. I look down to se Zuko curled up next to me in the grass.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." The sky is still dark though I can see a slight orange tinge between the trunks of the trees. The memories of everything that's happened the past few days come rushing back. We have to find Aang and the others. Most of the warriors that were captured along with me had gone near the water and taken off. We were with them for the couple of days helping them to build and carve small boast to carry them to the earth nation. It might not be a safe journey in such small boats; however the boats were about as big as the one Zuko used to find me. While they go to regroup in the earth Nation, we stayed behind, convince that Aang and Toph still have to be somewhere here in the fire nation. Besides we have to go meet up with Katara. Zuko is very familiar with the area and says if she found the air temple that is on the outskirts of the fire nation, we should only be a couple of days away from finding her.

"I'll go find us something to eat for breakfast," I announce and pull myself up off the ground. There's no need to tell him about the disturbing dream…it means nothing, just a nightmare. Zuko sits up, quickly getting rid of the sleepiness in his eyes.

"Let's just keep moving, we'll find food on the way. The faster we get to the air temple the faster we find Katara."

"Ok," I nod, and we start to walk again, though rather slowly since we just woke up.

* * *

"Berries?" I whine, looking at the handful of red fruit.

"It would take too long to hunt for food."

"But you know how I love meat, and its meaty goodness."

"I think for today you can handle it. We wasted enough time yesterday and the day before hunting and setting up a fire."

"We were setting up camp anyway," I huff out and cross my arm in front of my chest. Zuko simply shrugs and continues to walk ahead of me. I catch up and reluctantly take a handful of berries from Zuko's still out stretched hand. I make a disgusted face as the flavor of the fruit (not at all rich and fatty like meat) splashes in my mouth. I glare down at the ground chewing sullenly.

Then I see twigs and branches from bushes that are broken, and I can't help but to think that something living is close by. I let a grin spread on my face, and keep an eye out as we keep moving. The branches stop to be so disturbed, as if the animal has taken off, or became more careful when moving. Then I see a print.

"Wait, Zuko."

"What?" he questions and comes closer to me. I look closely at the print and it is very familiar in size and shape.

"I think Katara came this way, look at this footprint." I point out.

"How do you know it's her?"

"The texture is that similar to water tribe footwear, and it's the same size as her feet. Are we close to the air temple?"

"We should be, so it's a good sign, she must have found it." I smile brightly and take his hand, pulling him along quickly.

"Well let's hurry up and find her!"

"Calm down, it's not like she's going anywhere." Even though he meant to sound careless, I could hear the excitement in his voice.

We came out of the woods, and there was a couple of feet of treeless grass, before a there was a drop of.

"Where is it?" I question stepping closer to the cliff, my voice echoing a little.

"Sokka?" a soft echo reaches my ears.

"Katara where are you?' I ask happily looking around smiling.

"Down here." I look over the cliff and see nothing

"The air temple was built into the side of the cliff."Zuko explains to me.

"How are we going to get there?" A gust of wind blows me back from the side of the cliff, and I latch on to Zuko out of fear of falling.

"Like this!" An excited voice announces. I open my eyes as soon as the wind stops and see Appa with Aang sitting on top.

"Aang? What are you doing here?" I ask climbing onto the familiar bison, followed by Zuko.

"I guess we all had the same idea. Me and Toph were flying around for the longest time not knowing where you where. We didn't want to head back and leave you, so eventually I decided to come here and think this over. Then one day I saw Katara walking around with Lixue, she told us about everything, we were going to start looking at prisons but we didn't know how we would get the information. We thought that maybe we could get it from a nearby village but that would be suicidal." Aang explains as we descend down into the air temple. I look around in amazement, as I listen to my friend, astonished at the upside down buildings.

Appa lands on a little platform with a fountain whose water is running off the edge. I jump down feeling excited to finally be reunited with everyone. I open my arm with a big smile to give my sister a hug, but notice the grim expression on her face.

"What is it, Katara?" I ask with worry, dropping my arms down. I notice her holding on tightly to a bundle, which I presume is Lixue.

"Zuko," she whispers out, I turn around to look at my fiancé, who as a thoughtful expression on his face. He walks up arms outstretch obviously wanting to take his daughter from my sister, however Katara holds back, tear starting to form in her eyes. My heart sinks, as image from my dream come back to my mind.

"She's not doing so well,' Katara whispers out mournfully, and then finally relinquishes her hold on Lixue. Zuko eagerly takes his daughter into his arms. I look at her in his arms, and her eyes are close lips parted in a pout, shallow uneven breathes coming out of her little body.

"What's wrong with her?" Zuko questions.

"I don't' know, she hasn't been breathing well, just like when she was first born." Katara says wringing her hands together. Zuko loosens the blanket swaddling her, as if afraid that this was what was keeping her from breathing properly.

Zuko slowly walks away worried eyes still on his daughter. I take a step forward but then decided against it. I'll give him a little time on his own, then check on him and Lixue later.

"She's better now…she was worse but, Aang pushed some air into her lungs. It helped her breathe a little better…" Katara whispers out, guilt in her voice along with tears.

I wrap an arm around her, and she hugs me fully. "I'm sure you did your best, when taking care of her." I say comfortingly, and rub small circles on her back. After I've comforted my sister, I'll go see how Zuko is, I think that'll give him enough time alone.

**Zuko's POV**

I sit down in an inner room of the temple, wanting to get away from everyone. I want to blame Katara, and believe that she didn't care for Lixue correctly, but somehow I can't. I feel a deep pain in my chest that I've never felt before, as I look at my daughter. I run a hand over her small head brushing back the little down like hairs she has on her head.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to her as she continues to take in struggling breathes.

"What are you apologizing for?" I look up to see Toph walking towards me. "You came back for her didn't you? As fast as you could." She sits down beside me.

"I'm apologizing for being so reckless…" I mutter out not really wanting to talk to her about it. In the end it's my fault that Lixue is having such a hard childhood. It has nothing to do with Katara not taking care of her, and has everything to do with me putting her through so much stress even before she was born. It I had taken better care of myself, then she wouldn't have been born premature and she wouldn't have so many medical problems. If I just stayed put, then she wouldn't have to deal with so much climate change, and the stress of being constantly on the move.

"She's going to be fine, you know. She's a tough girl." Toph says in an attempt to comfort me. However it just annoys me.

"How do you know?" I snap at her.

"How do you know she won't be?"

"Listen to her, what if she stops breathing during her sleep?"

"Well sitting around not doing anything about it, and waiting for her to suffocate won't help her. Maybe if you think a little more positive that positive energy will heal her." Toph explains.

I glare at her. "Optimism and hope didn't help you defeat the Fire lord."

"Yeah, but we didn't get killed." She grins at me in triumph. "It brought us all back together."

"Whatever…" I can't' think of anything else to say, and just feel angry and agitated. It's not that simple.

"I think that your uncle would say the same."

I snap up out of myself loathing and annoyance, to look at her with wide eyes.

"We talked a lot…he loves you very much, and is a smart man. I think he'd tell you not to worry so much, and have a little faith. Enjoy your time with your daughter be happy that you have her, and if she's not meant to stay in this cruel world, then you'll have time to grieve. But, for now shouldn't you be happy that you can still hold her in your arms, and that she is still breathing, even if it's an effort for her to do so?"

I relax my shoulders a little, as my mind wonders to my uncle. I hope he's safe… "Did you know…?" I hesitate for a moment, wondering if it's appropriate for me to tell her. But then, I decided to go on anyway. "That my uncle lost a son?"

"No…I'm sorry to hear that." Toph whispers out, and the word came from the heart I could tell.

"I think you're right…I think Iroh would tell me just what you did. He grieved for my cousin...but his death also changed him… his whole outlook on life. He took me under his wing…if he hadn't I wonder what it would have been like. Maybe Iroh would have been killed along with his son…"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because my father is power hungry and cruel. He would have killed them both for the thrown."

"Maybe your cousin died for his father…maybe it was meant to be and in dying another life was saved." Toph sighs out and leans back on her palms.

"Yeah…but I _hope_ Lixue will stay with me, and live a long and happy life."

Toph smiles at me. "I _hope_ so too."

* * *

A/N: Sorry when i first posted i forgot that i didn't put the authors not. The * was put there because i wanted to say that what he's wearing is the same hair piece Zuko's mother wears. Also Ataata is the actual Inuit word for father.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Zuko's POV**

"How is she?" I look up to see Sokka behind me. Toph had long since gone and the sun is setting. Sokka hands me a bottle, and I take it from his hand.

"She hasn't changed…" I mutter out and offer my exhausted daughter the bottle. "What should I do?"

"There isn't much you can do," Sokka whispers out and pats my back as he sits down next to me. Lixue takes a few suckles of the bottle before pulling away and gasping for air, and then going back for more.

"There has to be, we can't just let her continue like this. What if she stops breathing during her sleep?" I question with concern.

"Well, Katara said that Aang forced air into her lungs once, and that it helped. So maybe if we do that regularly it'll help her to breathe better on her own."

I nod slowly, mainly because I have no other answer to give.

"You know I'm worried to…" Sokka whisper, and runs his fingers over the side of Lixue's face. She opens her eyes and let the milk fall away from her mouth. "I had a strange dream last night, and I can't help but be a little afraid that it might come true."

"What was it about?"

"I don't really know, but a small child that resembled Lixue just caught on fire."

I look at him with wide eyes, and fear bubbles in my stomach. I close my eyes. It's just a dream, it doesn't mean anything…but at the same time it's too frightening an image to ignore.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have told you about it."

"No it's alright, it's just…The fire nation cremates there dead, so I can't help but feel like that's what the dream was saying." Lixue lazily moves her eyes to look between us, still breathing irregularly.

Sokka reaches out his arms, silently asking if he could hold Lixue. I reluctantly give her up, and watch him cradle her in his arms.

"Has the avatar said anything about what he wishes to do next?"

"No, so far they just want to stay here. It seems pretty secure so it shouldn't be a problem." Lixue closes her eyes tilting her head toward Sokka's chest. "I think she's got the right idea, it's kind of late; we should go to bed. You'll have to help Aang with his fire bending. He's planning on brushing up on everything while we're here."

"I don't know if I'll be of much use. My mind will be on something else." I look at my daughter who's asleep.

"Who knows maybe practicing with Aang will keep you from worry so much." Sokka said with a smile and got up, waiting for me to follow.

We step into the main part of the temple where everyone else was already spreading out their sleeping bags, or making their own nest to sleep in. Toph pulls up a rocky tent for herself, while Aang fluffed up the already bushy fur on Appa's tail.

When Toph felt us approach she turned towards us and used her earth bending to make a small cradle for Lixue. I gave my thanks, as Sokka put our daughter in her new bed, and got out his sleeping bag. I couldn't help but go over to Lixue, and make sure that the blanket wasn't on her chest or anything like that.

Sokka had to practically pull me away from her, and force me to sleep.

* * *

I sit up suddenly, my mind going from black to blinding white. I looked around and find that it is dark, and everyone is asleep. So…what woke me up? I look at Lixue, and notice her chest is not moving up and down, and I can't hear any wheezing.

"No," I whisper out and pull myself out of the sleeping bag, and scrabble over Sokka's sleeping form. I pick up my daughter and look at her closely. Her eyes are closed, but she still feels warm, so I haven't lost her.

"Katara!" I don't even think about calling to the girl, the name just falls out of my mouth. She pops up and I run towards her calling her name again, by this point I've woken the whole group up.

"What is it Zuko?" she ask in a sleepy tone rubbing her eyes.

"It's Lixue!" I try to shove her into the sleepy girl's arms, not wanting to waist a single minute.

Katara wakes up immediately, and take her from my arms. She puts Lixue on her sleeping bag, and puts her ear to her chest.

"Aang?" she shouts out questioning if the boy is awake. He's by her side in a second and his hands hover over my daughter's mouth, pushing air into her small limp body.

I absently notice someone—probably Sokka—put their hand comfortingly on my shoulder. Aang pulls away and Katara presses against Lixue's chest, trying to get her to respond, only to have Aang come back to give her more air.

Everything went quiet around me, and I went numb. Everything around me disappears and my eyes were only on Lixue. I could hear my heart beat, and I wanted nothing more than to hear Lixue's beat as well.

Suddenly everything comes back, like someone pushed me back into reality, and a loud shrieking cry stabs my ear drum. I had never heard a more beautiful sound.

I reach out immediately and scoop my crying daughter up against my chest. I cup the back of her head and rest my forehead against hers, not at all phased by her loud wailing.

"Thank you…."I breathe out, and I can honestly say I've never felt so many emotions before in my life. The despair, disappointment, and bitterness that I felt the day my father gave me my scar is nothing compare the pure happiness, relief, and gratitude I'm feeling now. I don't even care that I'm showing my relief and happiness in front of everyone, the only thing I care about is that Lixue has enough air in her lungs to cry.

**Sokka's POV**

I watch Aang and Zuko practicing, with Lixue happy and healthy in my arms. She's been doing much better since last night, and because of that Zuko's mood has improved. Lixue is seated between my legs using my stomach as back support. She happily chews on the top of Aang's glider, not causing any real damage to it since she only has a couple of teeth.

"She still doing alright?" Katara comes to sit down, her eyes glancing up at Aang and Zuko, before settling down next to me.

"Yeah, "I smile at my sister, and Lixue coos as if wishing to be part of the conversation as well.

"It's nice isn't it?" She questions. "Being here and just forgetting the world for a while.

"Yeah, but we can't forget for too long, we still have to put an end to the war."

"So you're really happy with Zuko?" Katara questions quietly.

I nod, "Dad seems alright with him. He's not weak so I don't have to worry about protecting him…I think once you've gone through all the shit that you, me, Aang, and Toph have gone through, there's only a select number of people you could stand to spend the rest of your life with. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't understand the importance of ending all this, or someone who wouldn't be willing to follow me through this." I shake my head thinking about all the girls that I left behind, because duty got in the way, but Zuko has stuck with me, even seeking me out.

"I guess I know what you mean, finding Aang has really changed our life." Katara says.

Lixue drops the staff and then looks up at me letting out a soft delighted sound. I turn her around before scooping her up to bring her eye level to my face. "What is it princess?"

She wiggles a little, before resting her head on my shoulder and letting out a long breath, and for a moment I feared that she was having trouble breathing again. After a while I realize she was just fine, and I rub her back, watching Zuko and Aang bow to each other. Aang then skips over, saying hello to Katara and taking a quick glance at Lixue, smiling at her, when her two tone eyes catch his.

"Toph wants to practice with you too Aang, she sent me to get you," Katara explains and the two take their leave. Zuko by now is in front of me and starting to sit down.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, stop worrying; you know I can take care of her too."

"Of course Sokka, with your grace, I'm sure she's safe in your care."

I give him a playful glare. "Are you implying I would drop our precious princess?" I ask dramatically.

"Of course not Sokka, but I wouldn't trust you walking around with her in your arms. You might trip and stumble." I punch him lightly, and stick out my tongue. He only leans in and we share a quick kiss.

"You're a good parent Zuko, even if you made some mistakes." I reassure him in a soft whisper and hand him Lixue.

"I'm still worried, she might still have complication in the future, and the only person I can blame is me. I have to admit…if it weren't for your sister Lixue would have been dead the day she was born"

"But she didn't die, and she's still alive now. You can't change the past, so all you can do is keep an eye on her and take care of her like you've been doing. Anyway, it's almost time for her to eat. We're on our last pack of formula; we'll have to look for a village near here that might carry something similar."

"There should be one rather close…though I don't know if they will be very kind to a foreigner." Zuko says grimly.

"Well, then you can just go." I suggest.

Zuko seems a little weary about it, "Yeah but, I'd have to hide my scare," he mutters out and then we both get up, going off to prepare Lixue's dinner.

I go into Katara's bag to pull out the formula. A sharp shake causes me to drop the package, and I look up to see parts of the temple falling off.

"Looks like Aang and Toph have started some hard core training," I chuckle out and hand Zuko the formula, before looking for some water to mix it with.

"I can't image Aang wanting to be so destructive while in an Air temple." The platform we are on continues to shake, and it becomes hard to ignore.

"Something isn't right," Zuko mutters out, and holds Lixue closer to his chest. I stand up, and look to see if I can find Aang or anyone else.

"Sokka, Zuko!" Toph voice pierces my ear, and if Zuko's earlier statement of unease wasn't enough to convince me something's wrong, then Toph's tone of voice sure did. Soon I see the whole group running towards us, Aang using his air bending to sweep up some of our supplies and using his whistle to call Appa.

"Some sort of vehicle is coming toward us." Toph explains, obviously being able to tell that the harsh vibrations shaking the temple are a sign of danger.

Appa rises up to the platform and Aang jumps on helping Katara onto the saddle, and Toph uses earth bending to make a platform for her to get on. I use that same platform, and help Zuko—who's holding on tightly to Lixue—onto Appa's back. The temple continues to rumble and chunks start to fall down the walls of the cliff. Aang pulls us down lower into the cliff, closer to the river at the bottom of the canyon. I look up to see grappling hooks shoot over the edge and hook on to the structures of the air temple.

"We have to hurry, they can't spot us." Katara says with slight panic.

"How did they find us so quickly," Aang mutters under his breath, to concentrated on maneuvering Appa further down and around the canyon to speak up.

I think back to the tracks I saw when Zuko and I were looking for the temple. Though I don't' see how they could possibly link those prints to us, unless they were already looking for us, and suspected that we might be at the temple…it doesn't matter because we were found.

"Where are we going to go know?" I mutter out.

"Ember island." Everyone turns towards Zuko, who has a faraway look in his eyes.

"Ember Island?" Aang asks, finally slowing down.

"…My family has a summer home there. Ember Island is a vacation spot; there is only a small population there. My family's home has been abandoned ever since my father took power. It's on a private part of the island, it's a large home but we own acres of the land around the house, and it's private property so I doubt anyone would step foot on it. Even if they do, we'll know about it before they come close to the actual house."

Aang looks at Zuko, and then back at the fading temple. "we don't' have a lot of choices…are you sure the islanders won't recognize you?"

"If I stay on the property and don't' go into the village on the island, it should be ok. Most everyone keeps to themselves there, because they just want to have a peaceful vacation."

"Ok, tell me the way."

* * *

a/n: Sorry it took me a while to update…I just couldn't decided what to do with Lixue, and I rewrote this chapter three times…I hope it's good.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Basically a 'filler' chapter that will lead to the set up future events, but it's not all bad since there's a lemon in it for ya. Marked as usual.

Chapter 33: Ember Island

**Sokka's POV**

"Oh look at this," Katara pulls out an elegant dress from one of the dusty chests. I am busy dusting the place for me and Zuko to sleep in. Katara had already clean out her chosen room, Aang and Toph were still cleaning, like me. Zuko is leaning against the door frame, not wanting to expose Lixue to the dust while I'm cleaning. We arrived late last night and we weren't followed, or so it seems. Once we landed everyone just went to sleep without bothering to really look around. The place really looked abandoned and Toph didn't feel anyone's presence, so we weren't afraid to just crash.

"We'll be able to blend in just fine using all the clothes that are here…"Katara pauses and then turned to Zuko, "If that's ok."

"It's fine, not like anyone else is using them," He mumbles out. It seems that being here is depressing him slightly, though I don't blame him. This place represents a chapter of his life that he'll never get back.

"Oh look! Baby clothes." Katara bounces up and shows the small red and pink kimono. "It might be Lixue's size." She hands Zuko the baby clothes that either belonged to him or Azula, at some point. She then takes the gown she found earlier and runs off into her room.

Zuko's fingers run over the pink fabric slowly, with a faraway look in his eyes. I open the window to air the room out; since I finished dusting.

"Are you sure you're ok with staying here?" I sit down next to Zuko.

"Yeah…it's pretty safe for us here."

"That's not what I'm asking." I sigh out. "I'm asking if you're ok with being here."

Zuko shrugs his shoulders and rolls his head back to rest on the door frame. "Sometimes I wonder…how could everything turn so sour. We were so happy…how can that all fall apart. How could that all have been a lie?"

"Parents protect their children. They protect them from everything, even the truth about their own family."

"Yeah…I guess." Zuko pulls the little kimono over Lixue, who happily plays with the folds. "You know there is a legend about this island."

That gets my attention. "What?"

"It's said that anyone who comes to this island will find their true self."

"I think my moon legend is better."

Zuko rolls his eyes. "Is it still considered a legend if it's true?"

"Mmmm, I don't know." I poke Lixue's nose, and she giggles. "Now you really look like a princess."

"We'll have to get more formula for Lixue."

"Katara said her and Toph were going out into town to buy some things. We can go with them."

"I don't think I want to...not right now." He mumbles out and gets up to walk away. I scurry after him. In the main room everyone has gathered, and Katara is showing off her Fire nation dress.

"Wow Katara, you'll really blend in now. I wonder if there is clothes for all of us." Aang says.

"My family kept a closet here full of summer clothes. The clothes we wore here weren't really appropriate for back home." Zuko mutters out, and sits down.

"Great, if everyone can find something to wear it'll make going to market easy." Katara says happily. The dress seems a little big on her, and the gold and red layers at the bottom drag behind her. "Come on Toph I'll pick something out." She pulls the blind girl up and drags here back into the hallways leading to the bedrooms.

"Are you going to go shopping with them Aang?" I ask.

"No, I'm going to relax for a while, since two of my teachers are going to be out for the day."

Zuko let Lixue down and she shakily attempts to crawl towards Aang's glider. He relaxes against the wall, and I see his eyes wander over the bare walls.

"Zuko seems rather depressed." Aang whispers out.

"I think it's hard for him, you know being back in his family home." Aang nods in understanding, and gives Zuko a sympathetic look, which the prince doesn't notice; which is good, because he'd probably be annoyed.

"Soon everything will be different…I wonder how he feels about me having to…defeat his father. Sometimes I wonder how he could just disconnect himself from a life he'd known for years and come to our side. Especially when he's going against his own father."

"I don't think he was ever much of a father to him. At some point their relationship went downhill, and that probably made it a little easier. That and Iroh was always there for him."

Aang nods, "But it's still his father, the man that gave him life."

"But he also took it away…"

"What do you mean?"

"With that scar and banishing him, he basically took away everything Zuko knew. I don't see how a father could do that. But let's not talk about it, he might hear, and I don't want him to get even more depressed." I whisper out and look over my shoulder to see Zuko still lost in his thoughts.

At that point Katara drags Toph back into the room. "Tada. So does she look Fire Nation?"

I look up to see Toph dressed in a triangular tank top and flowing pants, all of various red colors. "You look great Toph."

"Thanks." Toph mutter and crosses her arms over her chest, flopping down next to Zuko soon after.

"Did you find any boy clothes?" Aang asks curiously.

"Yeah there's some. But I didn't look to close; I kind of just put them back." My sister replies.

**Zuko's POV**

I can tell that the others are talking about something but I don't hear it. Whispers of the past float through my ears, as memories blind my sight. I remember how Azula use to pick on me, and how I always ran off to mom for comfort. Dad…he could never be bothered with me. He scolded me for not standing up to Azula.

My eyes focus for a moment and I see Lixue playing with Aang's things, but memories blur that away after a couple of minutes. Instead the floor is shining and bright, ghostly feet run across the floor, and I see an image of Azula chasing me, childish, yet dark laughter rumbles from her chest.

"Zuko?" The laughter disappears and I look at Toph next to me. When did she sit down next to me?

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?'

"Yeah it's just weird being here, that's all."

"Well, it's good you remembered you're old vacation home or we may still be flying around trying to find some place to hide." I nod but don't verbally reply.

"Well Toph let's go." Katara calls for the small girl next to me who quickly gets up. I watch them leave, and also see Sokka picking up Lixue out of the corner of my eye. He holds her up and she giggles as he begins to play with her. I get up and leave, no one follows after me or even asks were I'm going. But since Sokka is watching over Lixue, I can take some time for myself, and think about my feelings concerning this place…and the happy memories it use to hold.

Even though Azula usually picked on me every time we came here, my mother was always around to wrap her arms around me. She would have more time to spend with me, and my dad didn't even bother to scold her for spoiling me. He was usually too busy with some work, or training with Azula. I remember Azula's twin advisers had a small home here too, and father would have them come out and tutor her even though we were supposed to be on vacation. Azula always said that it was because her mind and skill was superior to mine, and that father didn't want her to waste her talents even for a moment. I didn't care though, because when we were here I had one thing Azula could never take from me, mother's full love and attention.

* * *

I put Lixue in an old crib I found in one of the storage shakes outside. It seems that my parents never threw anything out, probably not wanting to be bothered with cleaning, and just told the servants to take care of it.

"How has Lixue been doing with her breathing?" I turn around and am surprised to see Toph walking into the room.

"She's doing much better, thankfully."

"Thanks good." She stops in front of me with her hand behind her back.

"Yeah, it's really a relief, but I still have to keep an eye on her." The blind girl nods and leans forward on her toes before rocking back.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"You know, you've been moody ever since we got here. Yeah, yeah, childhood trauma whatever; but you're rubbing off on Sokka, and he's my comic relief so…," She yanks her a hand out from behind her back and takes my wrist, pulling out my own hand before placing something in it. "Cheer up!"

With that she runs out of the room, which is very unlike her. I look at the box in my hand, which has elegant writing and hearts painted all over it. The words read, 'love', 'passion', and 'pleasure'. As if inside were some sort of miniature self help book. She must have gotten it when her and Katara went out to get food and formula, and was just waiting for the right moment to give it to me.

"What's that?" Sokka comes in with his hair undone and slightly damp, and only wearing his underwear.

"Something Toph gave me…Did you go swimming?"

"No, I took a bath, in an actual tub! I can't remember the last time I had that chance." He sinks down to lounge on the large double futon in our room. "So what is it?"

I sit down next to him, pulling the covers away a little. I shrug and open the small box. I reach inside and pull out one of the objects that were inside.

"Oh my god…" I mutter out in surprise.

"Toph gave you this!" Sokka throws his arms out, and grabs the box from me. "Is she even old enough to know about this, let alone buy it!"

"I wouldn't be surprise, it's not like she ever pretended to be cute and innocent." I say with a slight smile on my face. I just can't help but smile, fingering the condom I still hold in my hand. Sokka also takes one out feeling the texture.

"Way better then the blubber we use—"

"I don't want to know. Blubber and sex should just not be mention in the same sentence." I mutter out and place the condom back into the box. Sokka laughs and pulls out a small tube from the box as well.

"It's like a travel size sex kit." He chuckles out. I take the small tube of lube and look at the box, not even thinking that such a small box would hold this in it.

"Oh look little tiny pornographic picture."

"No, really?" I exclaim in disbelief.

Sokka laugh out loud. "No I just wanted to see if you'd believe it."

I shove him a little and take the box away from him, "Well there goes your chance at using any of this tonight." I say in a deadpan voice, glaring at him playfully.

"But I need the practice," Sokka pouts, pulling me down onto the futon. I wrap my arms around him, and let him kiss me softly. It's a meaningful kiss, his lips move against mine slowly as his body moves over mine.

xXx

I lift my hips up suggestively with every push of his lips against mine, causing him to moan softly.

"Ok, but we can't wake up Lixue." I whisper between kisses. Sokka responses by deepening the kiss, and letting his hand drift down my chest. I open my mouth readily, but am not planning on submitting without a fight. Our tongues tangle together playfully, and I push back into his mouth tasting every corner of it. We help each other out of our clothes, only stopping our dual for air or pulling articles of clothing off.

I only vaguely notice the last piece of clothes leaving my body, as Sokka trails kisses down my chin and neck, sucking lightly at the junction between it and my shoulder. My figures run up his scalp noticing that the usually shaved part is covered by short hairs. I nuzzle into him lightly as he continues to suck, my hand finally reaching the longer part of his lose hair, and I tangle my fingers into the brown strands.

Sokka's mouth comes back up to capture my lips again gently. Our bodies slide together, just like our lips and he pushes his hips down while mine go up to cause a teasing friction. Heated breath escapes our lips as we part, and I take the opportunity to let out a content sigh. My arms slid down his back and come to rest on his behind. I use my hold to push him down and encourage more friction between our erections.

"Mmmm…we're that box…" Sokka mutters out and I hear his hand searching for it. The sound of the tube falling out of the box reaches my ears, and Sokka pauses pulling away for a moment. I look up at him with half lidded eyes, but hardly see anything. I relax and let my head fall back onto the soft pillow, Sokka pulls closer to me again and I reach up to hold on to his fore arms. I look toward the crib I put Lixue in and for a moment listen for her breathing. I hear Sokka's heavy breathing along with my own hot breathe…and then the faint inhale and exhale of Lixue's breathe.

A slick finger enters me, and I can't suppress a shiver. Sokka prepares me slowly, and I can feel that even though he's more comfortable with me, he still seems nervous. When a second finger enters and spreads me apart, I pull my legs up and let out a deep moan. I hear Sokka take in a shuddering breath as he finally pulls the digits out feeling that he's prepared me enough.

I look up at him, but he doesn't notice since he's to concentrated on trying to get the condom on. My hands warm up and run across his arms in what is hopefully a soothing gesture. He gives me a little smile after taking a deep breath and positioning himself in front of me. I pull my legs up further and wrap them around his waist.

"Everything set?" I question, and Sokka looks down as if to double check the condom, and then nods. I pull him closer to me and my hand travel up to hook around his neck. I relax waiting for him to take charge and push in. I'm not left waiting long. Our chests come together as he starts to push into me, filing me with a tense and painful pleasure. I move up instinctively to help him enter me completely.

Once inside Sokka lets out a low moan, which turns into a deep sigh. We both just enjoy the feeling for a moment, before we start to move. Sokka starts out with timid shallow thrusts, matching my shallow gasps. I grip him even tighter, moving my own hips in an attempt to speed up the action.

"Sokka…don't be shy…" I whisper out. This is all it takes to break Sokka's uncertainty and lets himself go. He pushes in deep and hard, and I bite back a moan. I open my eyes to look at his question face.

"Just like that." I mutter out lifting my hips to meet his now faster and deeper thrusts.

"Good," He groans out, but my mind is too muddled to figure out if it's a response to me or a description of what he's feeling. Either way the rhythm only became faster from then on. I tilt my head back and arch into Sokka's body, only further adding my pleasure. I feel something grab onto my thigh and pull me up, giving Sokka the opportunity to slip even further into me.

Our breath and vocals mingle together. But I can hardly even hear all the moans and gasps, let alone tell who's doing what, as Sokka drive into me harder, and faster. One of my hands leaves the tangled sweating mess Sokka's hair has become, to slide down my chest towards my erection. The rubbing of our bodies had already done a number on my manhood and as I touch myself I can feel I don't have much further to go to reach release.

Sokka's movements become more frantic, and harsh. I can hear him gulp down a loud moan. I try to keep up with him but it becomes impossible and I just focus on stroking my manhood too gain my own release. Just as I feel my orgasm building inside my abdomen I hear Sokka moan my name, his movement slowing down. Luckily I find my own release soon after, as Sokka continues to thrust lazily riding out his climax.

xXx

Sokka falls on top of me, and I push his slick hair out of his face. A goofy smile is plastered on his face, and I can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny? I think my performance was pretty awesome this time."

"Mmm, it was much better." I reply. Sokka rolls off me, and lets out a big sigh. Sokka cleans himself up and come to curl up next to me on the futon.

"I'll have to thank Toph tomorrow," He says sleepily.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Zuko's POV**

Lixue's soft whines pull me out of my sleep. I lift my head up to find Sokka's upper body pining me down as he cuddles into my chest. I push him off slowly, not wanting to wake him; I pull on a shirt and pants as I go towards Lixue's crib. I lean over her, and her cries soften as she focuses on my face.

Just as I am about to scoop her up, the door to my bedroom slides open, and a bare foot hits the floor. I grab Lixue and hold her protectively to my chest.

"Rise and shine!" Toph yells, and I notice the giant rock that is now in place of my bed. Sokka was head first on the floor, with linen scatter all around him.

"We have a big day ahead of us!" Aang pops in with a grin on his face. That grin falls away quickly after he gets a look at Sokka's naked backside in the air. It doesn't take long for a stray blanket to flutter down and cover him up a little.

"What's so important that you couldn't knock?" I question, bouncing Lixue in my arms, so that the sudden intrusion won't upset her too much. Sokka mutters something into the floor, but doesn't move much.

"Well, I found this flyer for a play about us. But we can't really go in the clothes we're wearing now." Aang gestures to his bright orange outfit. "So we were wondering, if we could look around the house to find something. We don't want to snoop around and make you feel uncomfortable. And I told Toph to knock, but she just said you owe her a favor." Aang shrugs not knowing what 'owing a favor' as to do with being rude.

"I can see if I can find some things for you to wear." I mutter out, not really wanting them to turn this whole house upside down trying to find scraps of clothes. "Just give us a minute."

"Sure thing!" Toph says with a leering smile on her face, and the two younger members of the group take their leave.

"Well now that Aang's scared for life, and my back permanently bent at this angel, how did you sleep?" Sokka ask with a grumpy expression on his face.

"He'll get over it. I did when I first saw you naked." I tease, keeping my face straight, while Sokka sits up and gives me his best kicked puppy look.

"You are so cruel." He whines.

I roll my eyes. "Get dress, so you can take care of Lixue while I find everyone some fire nation clothes for Aang."

"You don't want to go? I mean a play about us? Sounds pretty interesting." Sokka says thoughtfully, searching around for some clothes. "It might even be fun to see another perspective."

"I need to watch after Lixue, what if she starts crying during the play?"

"Then you'll just have to take her outside. You can at least give it a try, relax, and have some fun! It'll help you. I mean you don't really want to stay here." Sokka gives me a look of pity, which I can't stand, but I don't say anything about it. I hand Lixue over to him once he's done getting dressed.

I walk out of the room, not really wanting to answer his question. This place brings up many memories, both good and bad, and even though I'm uncomfortable here, I don't want everyone worrying about me. I know what's good for me, I don't need to get out of here and go see that play. It's not like the memories are suffocating me. They just draw me into my own little world, and I guess that makes it seem like I'm getting depressed.

I'd be lying if I said this place didn't make me a little depressed. It does. I use to be normal, and I use to have my mother's loving arms around me. That all fell apart…my mother is gone, the illusion I had of my father was broken, and now he's nothing but a monster….A monster I'm related to.

"Zuko, come to the play with us, please." I'm a little startled. I hadn't noticed that I stopped walking down the hall, or that Sokka had followed me. I turn around to see his worried face, and I cringe.

"Stop worrying about me." I mutter out and start walking again, but Sokka doesn't let it go, he simply follows me.

"Then stop giving me a reason to worry. You've been so moody…ever since we came here. I kind of understand, it must be painful being back here, but I wish you'd tell me exactly why you're hurting so much, so I can make you feel better."

I let out a long sigh, to try and calm my flaring temper. I know he's only trying to help, and we've gone through a lot of stress, with escaping from jail, and Lixue's bad health. I stop and think about Sokka's feelings, not wanting to snap at him, and tell him to just leave me alone—though that's really what I wanted to do.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just…this place makes me look back at my life, that's all. You did enough to help me last night," I add the last part because I know if it's one thing that will put Sokka at ease it's humor.

Sokka gives me a goofy smile, "Well if you need anymore 'help' just let me know."

I roll my eyes for the second time this morning, and start down the hall again; this time Sokka doesn't follow me.

**Sokka's POV**

"You'd like to go to the show wouldn't you, Princess?" I question my adoptive daughter as I make my way down to the main room of the house. My response is a fist in the mouth and a whizzing gurgle. I pull the small fist away from her face.

"Don't suffocate yourself, you're father would kill me." I tell her and pat her on the head. She hold on to my shirt and I push the sliding door to the main room open.

"Hey, Sokka." Katara greets me. In her hand is a golden choker with a ruby in it.

"Wow, where'd you get that?" I ask and sit down next to her. Toph and Aang aren't in the room with her. Knowing Aang he's probably squeezing in some fun time outside, and Toph…well you can never be sure what she's up to. I look around to make sure that she isn't going to jump out and try something.

I set Lixue down, as Katara smiles at me and says, "Aang got it for me. He said we should all dress up nice for the play, and thought I'd feel naked without my necklace. Isn't that sweet?" She asks taking off our mother's necklace and safely setting it on her lap, before putting on the new jewelry.

"It's just a play, I think you guys just want an excuse to dress up."

Katara laughs, "That's part of the fun though." She says and picks up the necklace quickly as she sees Lixue reaching for it. "Sorry Lixue, but this isn't something for you to play with."

Then a thought hits me and a big grin spreads across my face. "Maybe Zuko should dress up as my wife then."

"Like Zuko would do that, you'd lose your head for even asking him to do it."

"But it would be so funny," I deepen my voice, "Hello I'm Mr. Fireball, and this is my wife and daughter." Katara can't help but laugh a little.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Fireball, and may I say your wife is lovely." This time we both laugh, and Lixue gives us a confused look.

"What's so funny?" Zuko's voice drifts to my ears, and I turn around smiling at him.

"Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow, but ignores my suspicious behavior. "I had a hard time finding clothes for us." He mutters out, and I see a hint of sadness in his eyes. I try to hide my concern, and just nod in responses. He lays out the dusty old clothes he found.

"I found some old clothes of mine, for Aang to choose from. But the only thing near our size…," Zuko looks up pausing a little, though I don't think he did it intentionally. "…belonged to my father."

I look at one of the larger outfits and brush off some dust. Trying to look for something to say, so that he won't be so upset.

"I can always wear a dress." I blurt out the early conversation I had with Katara coming to mind. This stuns everyone in the room, and I laugh it off.

"If you're not comfortable with me wearing your dad's old clothes then I won't." I explain.

Those words seem to give Zuko some sort of relief, or comfort. "I doubt you'd be convincing."

"He's done it before, on Kiyoshi Island." Katara chimes in. And I turn to glare at her. I mean Zuko doesn't need to know that I cross dressed before…or anything concerning Kiyoshi Island for that matter! Stupid warrior girls…kicking my ass.

"Oh really," I can't help but smile, seeing Zuko relax a little, and not look so lost in thought and depressed.

"Though, I suppose he wasn't very feminine." Katara goes on to say, and Zuko gives me a smirk.

"I try to be respectful, and nice, and all I get in return is insults." I huff out, giving a pout.

"It's fine Sokka, just put on the clothes."

* * *

The theater is packed full of people and I can't help but feel nervous that someone might recognize us. Sure Aang is wearing a scarf over his head, Zuko pulled his hair in front of his scar and everyone is wearing Fire nation clothes (no matter how outdated they appear compared to what everyone else is wearing) but I can't help but feel that we still stand out.

Lixue's chubby hands hold on tightly to the railing of the balcony, and her two colored eyes look around in amazement. I'm surprised she's still awake, and that she isn't scared to death by all the people. Zuko fusses with his hair next to me, and I'm sure he's just as worried about being recognized as I am.

"I can't see your scar so stop messing with your hair." I whisper assuring him. He nods and lets out a stress filled sigh before leaning back against the theater seat.

"I should have stayed at home." I groan out.

"Why Lixue seems to be having fun!" I chirp out and Lixue gives a giggle as if agreeing with me. The corner of Zuko's lip perks up.

" I guess but I still hope this play doesn't last to long."

"I've got snacks!" Zuko can't help but jump a little out of his seat as Aang practically yells in his ear with a happy and excited grin on his face.

"Want some?"

Katara who's seating next to me reaches out, "I'll try some."

"Ooh, did you get fire flakes." I ask hoping in my seat a little. Aang leans over an annoyed Zuko and hands me a pack of fire flakes while pouring some snacks into Katara's hand.

"Were did you even get the money to pay for the tickets and those snacks?" Zuko grumbles out.

"Toph said she won some money in a cup and ball game on the street."

"Bustard thought I'd be an easy target, too bad the ball was made of rock." Toph announces proudly from beside Katara, and props up her feet on the balcony. The lights start to dim and the curtains are pulled apart the chatter that was filling the theater hall start to quiet down and a spot light is pointed at the stage.

**Zuko's POV**

The play starts, and while it drones on everyone becomes upset about their characterization, finding something wrong with the actor who's playing them or how they are being betrayed. I keep my mouth shut, not really caring that my charter seems to be rather whiny. It's a fire nation play, of course they're going to make their enemies look bad.

However when the showdown in Ba Sing Se starts to appear on stage I cringe, and reach over to take Lixue in my arms. I hold her close and she coos as if trying to sooth me, however I end up excusing myself and stepping outside.

Once in the hallway I look down at the miracle that is my daughter. I listen to her breathe, and it sound smooth and healthy.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her and her wide eyes look at me with confusion. Seeing the play just showed me how reckless I was during my pregnancy with her….Seeing just after she had such a bad episode…I'm lucky there isn't anything else noticeably wrong with her. Though her brain maybe underdeveloped…she may have more trouble with her health in the future.

"I'm sorry…I should have…" there are so many things I should have done, and they all come to me at once but I can't say a single one of them out loud.

"Zuko, are you Ok?" I look up and see Aang.

"yeah, it's just hard having all your mistakes thrown in your face." I explain and readjust Lixue in my arms.

Aang nods in agreement. "I know what you mean. The play…it's kinda funny, but insulting at the same time."

"I don't find it funny."

Aang smirks, "Well, you never struck me as someone who had a great sense of humor."

I muster a half hearted smirk.

"I've had a lot on my mind too…"

"I would think so…we should be training—"

"Yeah but I really needed this day off, to relax think and meditate. Not everything can be achieve through actions."

I look at Aang slightly confused, but a deeper understanding sinks into my heart. "I wish I had done that…when I was pregnant with Lixue."

"You did what you thought was right."

"And you should do what you think is right."

"Thanks Zuko, that means a lot coming from you. Since…you know I'll be going against your father…"

"He was never much of a father, he was only interested in power…and he won't stop until he has it all. So..you need to stop him." I look into Aang's grey eyes, and feel that stirring of hope so many others feel when they look at him.

"Hey you guys!" Katara comes out along with a rush of other people.

"Zuko, are you alright?" Sokka comes up to me looking me over.

"yeah I just wanted to check on Lixue, she looked uncomfortable so I took her out," I lie easily enough and Sokka nods.

"Well there's a break, let's get some more snacks and then come back for the second half." Toph says.

"I don't know if I want to watch the rest of this." Katara groans out.

"Come on, we already paid for it, might as well. Besides what else do we have to do?" Sokka shrugs.

"Yeah we might learn something about ourselves." Aang smiles knowingly at me.


End file.
